No More Heroes: Naruto's Story
by Cross177
Summary: Here's the story of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of the Yellow Flash and the Red Queen, and badass killer of the UAA. Do you thnk he has what it take to reach No. 1? Naru/Harem Main pairing, Naru/Hina Sasuke Bashin.
1. 11 to 10 THE BLOODSHED BEGINS

Okay dudes, this is the first ever, Naruto/No More Heroes crossover. I don't own any of them except any OCs. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto while No More Heroes is owned by Suda51.

**Warning:** This is rated M for a reason, this fic will be filled with F-bombs and cussing, blood and gore, and in the possible future, some sexual innuendos. Lemons, mmmmaybe, but we'll see.

_11-11-09: Yo this is a re-print, just to fix some wording mishaps thanks to Dragon-Man 180, I thank you._

* * *

_I know all you people out there has heard some crazy shit, at least that's what Ichiro at the bun stand, off of Ichiraku told me. All my life my days were crap, most of the villagers tried to kill me for Kami's sake; they call me a demon monster and all that fucking shit. And I think to myself as I take their daily beatings before the Hokage shows up, what the fuck did I do get this shitty ass treatment._

_So at the age of six, I go asking the Hokage about this and told him everything that's happened after getting kicked out of the fucking orphanage, from the scraps I've been getting, to the assassinations where they stop after he and the ANBU shows up, that's when I think he thought, enough is enough and hands me some paper that allows me to claim my inheritance and my family mansion._

_As he shows me around he tells me why, that being the Kyuubi that attacked on the day of my birth, who by the way is very sexy when she's out of the animal form and looks like a red headed furry of my dreams, damn she's hot. Aside from that I finally get a mention as to who my parents are, Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death, bitchin' title mom, and Minato Namikaze, my fucking father who sealed the Kyuubi within me, and the Yellow 'fucking' Flash. But I'm a little understanding as to why, I mean the guy was noble, who the fuck could ask someone to use somebody else's kid to seal that vixen in me, not that I mind anymore._

_Evidentially I find my mother's katana; apparently it has a safety mechanism on it leaving the damn thing useless for the wrong person. Long ago after the Hokage took his job again, he was curious of my mother's sword and tried to unsheathe it, but all he got was a hilt. But I surprised his ass when I opened it, and when I took it out of its sheath and there it was; the blade of how my mother got her name. The blade was humming with chakra with a red crimson color._

_So for the past few years aside from the academy, I trained my ass off to make my parents proud, as both an assassin and a ninja. By the age of fifteen and my last year as an academy student, I was confronted by the Drifter who came to assassinate me. This cat, all well dressed and cool, couldn't tell if he was the shit, or plain ol' shit that the assholes of the Civilian Counsel hired._

_Yeah, so he's stylin, fast, aggressive, and packing heat, badda bing. That is until this guy come up, some asshole who was an associate of my mothers. Both of them were part of this assassination whatsit. His name Tetsuyo Uchikami, he judged some of her rankings fight. "Impressive, now that you have killed him, you are now the 11__th__ best hitman. Why don't you go for the ten killers above you and aim for the top."_

_Now I don't just wanna be the Hokage, I wanna be No.1. How's that? Detailed enough for you? It's gonna be a long hard road. Who knows, could kick ass, could be dangerous, and maybe it could totally suck. Waddaya say people; join me on my story, let's see how far we can take this. And those of you on your computer boards right now, just keep scrolling._

_LET THE BLOODSHED BEGIN!!!!_

-

-

-

-

-

The tumbling rolls of a cart moves down hill of the road that leads straight to the Academy where on could see the gates locked and guards in the front door. On top was a spiky blond haired teen riding the cart like a board down a slope armed with his sheathed sword in his left hand. Various civilians and few of the clan heads were clamoring at the front gates.

Earlier today the academy was taken over by an army of freelance ninjas, no affiliations, just mercs, and five of them the stood in the front gates. Only a few had escaped, that includes the majority of Chunin instructors, and the clan heirs. "Oh man, this doesn't look good," Kiba said. "You think, out of all of the students, were the only ones who actually got out," Ino snapped.

"I h-h-hope everyone is o-o-okay," the Hyuuga heiress Hinata stuttered. "Hn, just shows how weak they are, chances are they'll die," Sasuke simply stated before he walked off to the Uchiha. "Hey you bastard, where the hell are you going?" Kiba yelled at him. Sasuke stuck his nose in the air, "I'm going home, and this isn't my problem." Ino was shocked to say the least, to see her crush just walk out like it was nothing, "How can you say that, you're an Uchiha, you can save us from these guys." But the last loyal Uchiha (my ass) just walked off past the civilians not even noticing them.

Ino just stood there staring at Sasuke's retreating form, "Forget it Ino," she turned to look at the Inuzuka heir, "despite your overly estimated fantasies of the guy being a knight in shining armor, he's just a selfish bastard that doesn't give a crap about anyone else but himself." Ino kept standing there, tears nearly falling out and turning to the academy with her thoughts mixed up about her crush while the other heirs were looking at the Uchiha with disgust(yes, even Hinata). Kiba with his sharp sense of hearing heard something fast and heavy tumbling as Hinata's Byakugan saw somebody riding on a cart downhill towards them. "Everyone move!!!" Kiba yelled as Choji pulled Ino out of the way of the gate while Hinata moved and pulled a few civilians out of the gateway in process as a wooden cart busted through the gates slamming two of the mercs into a wall.

The person who was on the cart jumped as his ride hit the mercenaries. He landed behind another two of the merc nins. "FUCKHEAD!!!!" Their heads were lopped off making their bodies into blood fountains as the figure held out his crimson Chakra Katana in his right holding the sheath in his left. All of the heirs stood speechless as they recognized the blond spiky hair and cerulean eyes. "_NARUTO!!!_' the heirs thought as they looked at the clothing he wore. No longer the orange piece-of-shit jumpsuit, no he wore blue ninja pants with a kunai holster on his right leg, a black t-shirt with the red swirl on his chest, a vest that was similar to the jounin or chunin wear, over it was a white overcoat with orange flames embroidered at the bottom and sleeve ends of his coat. Same face, but a near replica of the Yondaime.

Naruto walked up to last merc nin clinging onto the door, like it was a safe haven for him, practically looking like he was about to shit his pants. "Hey, you know where Mizuki-teme is here?" Naruto demanded. The merc gulped and shook his head frantically, Naruto sighed, "Wrong answer." He sliced the nin through diagonally in half along with the door the dead man clung to in the building. He kicked the other one in to get through. He watches the ninjas that filled the hall armed with knuckles, swords, and various other ninja equipment they had. The 11th rank assassin could only smirk gripping his weapon, "Its game time!"

He storms through blocking and parrying various hits and strikes. Naruto rolls to the side, and starts to slash through one of them. As he gave the finishing blow, others thought it was wise to actually try and strike, Naruto on the other hand couldn't believe their stupidity as he cut through them in a bloody mess.

Seeing them gone, he ran towards the stairs in the hall going through several baddies one at a time, each of them ending up in a bloody mess. Once he killed them there was one more at the stairs, this one had a Chakra Katana like himself. Both charged each other, parrying left and right. Strike for strike, blow for blow until they both end up in a power struggle pushing one another. In the end, Naruto came out victorious with the opportunity to kill off guard. And with a flip, the now dead merc was bisected.

But as Naruto killed the guy, he could have sworn he heard in a whiny echo, _"But I'm still a virgin."_ "Well asshole, go fuck yourself in hell." With that he walked up to the second floor.

**(CUE POWER CHORD)**

Upon entering the second floor he's stopped by a chakra barrier in his way to his class where Naruto figured where Mizuki holed himself up. Without any other choice he entered though the nearest classroom only to be ambushed by ten mercs. One of them appeared behind him grabbing Naruto in a stranglehold, Naruto struggled as his captor tries to prevent Naruto from his breath. So Naruto thought fast with whatever oxygen he has in his head, "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Naruto stabbed his captor's crotch leaving the man a eunuch…for about ten seconds until Naruto bisected him from the bottom up. At this point, something awoke in Naruto, and it wasn't from the Kyuubi.

"**Strawberry on the Shortcake**!!!" Naruto bellowed as his Chakra Katana had glowed into an even brighter crimson and grew into a bigger width. And in a matter of seconds he decimated them leaving the room to a bigger bloody mess.

Then he came into two options, one being hacking through the walls and get to Iruka's room, or run along the outer walls and confront him there.

"Option two it is."

He broke open the window and used his chakra to stick to the wall. '_Thank kami for those tree climbing exercises._'

Then out of reflex he caught some thing. It was a communication earpiece with a not saying to put it on. He did so and heard a voice, Tetsuyo's to be precise, "_Hey Naruto, this is it, the final stretch to No. 10. Hope you survive, but considering who your mother was, you may as well._" Naruto felt that this was gonna get into a monologue.

"_Don't worry about it; keep your mind on other things till you get there. Look, sorry about the monologue, but this is standard procedure. As the challenger for the No.10 spot, I give you a motivational speech yadda, yadda, you get the idea. I can't take sides, but I can tell you a few things about him._

_Let's see, this guy is a chunin, of course you know that, with low jounin skills. Oh wait, there's more, few years ago the guy went on a mission that prevented him from being a jounin, some shit about a fellow chunins death. Here's the funky part, that chunin was told to the med teams that the guy died from a leg wound which probably would have hindered the mission unless they left him. The actual reason that guy died was from strangulation. And the person who told that team was Mizuki himself._

_Well, that's all I know, oh yeah, and there was also this thing between him and some snake looking guy at that time. Don't know if they butt buddies or something. So as my final words of endearment, go for the gold. Beat him down like a bitch. Trust your force, and head for the Garden of Madness._"

'_So, he's a traitor in short. And that thing with the snakes, that hot chick Anko comes to mind, but I don't see her and my so called 'sensei'… Wait, Anko, sensei, Anko's sensei, shit the guy works for Orochimaru._' "Well that motherfucker has another reason to die," With this knowledge and pep speech, he was walking near the window of his class, and from the looks of things, it didn't look too good for one of the students, a pink haired one at that.

**(Power Chord, add in stamps)**

Sakura Haruno, bookworm and total Sasuke fangirl, still expecting her 'Sasuke' to save the day, well that plan is fucked 'because she was being cornered by a perverted merc on the chalkboard, "Hey Mizuki, mind if I have some fun with this one?" Sakura could only whimper as she looked at Mizuki for his answer. "Sure, she's not even important, just cannon fodder," Mizuki smiled sinisterly.

Sakura couldn't move due to fear as the thug's hand got closer to her seeing that no one would even move to try and help her out fear for their own lives. She could on turn away and shut her eyes as she waited for her horrible fate.

*CRASH*

The window broke and all she heard was a blood gurgling scream.

"Hey Mizuki-teme, I found you, now prepare to die you bastard."

Sakura knew that voice, that familiar annoying voice that had always constantly asked her out in the past and was always rudely rejected by her. Opening her eyes she saw Naruto, out of that gaudy orange jumpsuit and in clothing that she only saw the Yondaime wear in pictures.

On the ground was what shocked her most, her attempted rapist was dead with the top half of his head removed from the jaw line. "So the demon shows his true colors," she heard Mizuki say only for Naruto to chuckle, "And was the one who allowed one of his former students to be raped."

Mizuki could only scowl at the Yondaime look alike. "Besides, I'm just here for two things, to kill a traitor, and take your place as No. 10." The No. 10 assassin could only widen his eyes, "You're ranked, but how, when?"

"You can thank the Civilian Council for that one, if they hadn't sent Helter Skelter after me; I wouldn't be the 11th best assassin in the Elemental Nations."

Majority of the class was shocked, that the Civilian Council who some of their fathers/mothers were on had actually ordered a hit on Naruto. For what reason would they try and kill the class dobe, he may prank the village often but that's no reason to send a professional killer after.

"And just to tell you, the Hokage is probably listening in on us as we speak right now, so even if you do survive this fight, you're a wanted criminal in the eyes of the village. They may be happy about me being dead, but not so much as you holding the students hostage in exchange for the Forbidden Scroll to sell it to the highest bidder, or is it your meeting with Orochimaru your reason for treason."

"H-h-how do you know all that?" Mizuki stammered.

"Just some rumor going around, but you just confirmed it with me," the bond shifts his head upward to the ceiling, "Hey Hokage-ojii, ya hear that, I'll try not to kill him for you, Anko, and Ibiki."

Mizuki was seething, all of his secrets and affiliations were exposed by the brat he was itching to kill, and he'll get his chance right here and now. With a pop the silver-haired traitor grabbed a giant shuriken that was strapped to his back and lunged at him with a slash. Naruto blocked it with the scabbard of his katana. He pulled out the chakra katana itself and attempted to slash at Mizuki which only grazed him since Mizuki pushed away from each other.

Mizuki couldn't believe that the brat in front of him had actually blocked at that. He had the lowest grades and statistics in the whole of the academy, so how could he be this strong.

While the traitor was in his thoughts, they clashed with each other, hitting strike for strike, chakra against metal, getting Naruto racing with his thoughts. '_This is it, my first official battle, showing all these people not to fuck with me, proving them wrong of whom I am. Today is the day the idiot mask comes down._'Naruto chuckled outwardly, infuriating Mizuki even more provoking him to attack even more, '_I bet that those idiots are gonna have a field day after this. And after my lineage comes out, they're gonna be kissing my ass, showering me with expensive shit and such. Well today is my time, my time today is when I awaken, as the son of the Yellow Flash and the Red Death. Today, I won't take shit form ANYBODY!!! _'

Mizuki came with a downward slash of his shuriken with Naruto coming to an upper power slash to a power clash. Of course Naruto won, successfully breaking Mizuki's weapon in two. '_Even with my spares on my back, he'll come at me fast._' Naruto sheaths his blade getting ready for a dashing slash, that's when Mizuki eyes someone behind him; it was Sakura edging her way to get out of the door. '_Perfect distraction,_' Mizuki shunshined front of Sakura then grabbed her and tossing her to Naruto.

Naruto saw her coming right for him, so he retreats his attacking stance to catch her, he caught her with his free hand, but she was going at him with so much force he was pushed back. Mizuki then came at them fast with a roundhouse kick, so to protect her from the blow he turned in front of her and took it in the back pushing the two of them out of the third story window.

Sakura was screaming her head off 'cause she thought they were both going to die as they fell, and half way her life flashed before her, all the friends she made and lost due to a silly crush, every time she rudely rejected her savior Naruto with punch to the head when he didn't even deserve it, she cried knowing she wasn't going to have the chance to even apologize to him for all the wrongs she had done.

That's when everything turned for the better, feeling Naruto hook her legs with his sword hand, he used his chakra to cushion the fall for the both of them. He rolled to the ruined gates with Sakura still clinging onto him.

As he placed Sakura on her feet, Naruto turned to Mizuki who was looking at him with unbridled fury, Sakura was about to say something to the blonde but Naruto beat her to it facing her, "Save it Sakura, we'll talk later, right now, I got a traitor to punish, now get to the others." She did as she was told and running to her friend/rival Ino. With Naruto, he placed his hand to the hilt of his sword, and once again pulls it out throwing the scabbard to the side; both hands are on the glowing katana, raising it to a high defensive stance.

Mizuki jumped out and threw his second Fuma Shuriken at Naruto as he went to try and bat it back at him in a power clash only to be split in half as well.

With Mizuki and his last shuriken in hand, both were in a stand-off, that is until Mizuki smirked, "Hey you demon, you wanna know why all these people hate you so much to the point of killing you."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow thinking of how Mizuki will try to psyche him out, "Sure, why not," Naruto spoke back with Miuzki taken back from the bored tone of his voice, but he still smirked.

"Well, you know how the story goes of the Kyuubi being destroyed by the Yondaime, well it was a lie." Mizuki said getting gasps from the populous watching the fight. One of the ANBUs in the crowd was about to execute Mizuki to prevent the truth from coming out only to be stopped by a stranger he has never seen before, "You might want to hold off on getting him, I have a feeling you guys might want him alive, plus I want to hear how Naruto is taking this."

Naruto only like at the man with a bored look on his face, "And let me guess, the Yondaime couldn't kill it, so he did the next best thing and seal it within a child, that child being me. And so my generation doesn't shun me, the Sandaime had forbidden everyone else from ever mentioning about the sexy vixen that's in my gut. Is that what you were gonna tell me to psyche me out before you killed me to make yourself look like a fucking hero? Think again, I found out from Hokage-jiji after a mob tried to kill me again when I was six, along with telling me of my inheritance."

The traitor was shocked beyond all belief to hear that kid already knows of it, godammit, the brat was supposed to have been shaking in shock, and inheritance. "Wait, what inheritance, you're an orphan!!!"

"Come on, how long have you been a ranked assassin? You should recognize this weapon as it's previous wielder was legendary," Naruto said holding up the crimson Chakra Katana to his face.

Mizuuki's eyes widened even further as it donned on him whose weapon that was, "That's right Mizuki-teme, this katana was how she got her ninja reputation, getting the name, the Red Death, for assassins, she was called the Red Queen, to friends, Kushina Uzumaki, to me, MY MOTHER!!!" Naruto charged with Mizuki following the same suit, Naruto dragged his blade creating an increasing fissure in the ground, Mizuki glided towards the blonde assassin with the spinning shuriken in his hand.

Then blood was drawn.

Mizuki's blood to be precise.

His shuriken arm flew off along with the shuriken on it embedding it in the entrance wall. And not a second later, he started trembling trying to feel his missing arm. His face became red in anger and charged Naruto once more with a spring loaded knife in his right shoe. The hidden weapon was half way of connecting only for the traitor's foot to be amputated from his knee.

Mizuki lost his balance and fell on his chest with his bleeding stumps still spurting out of blood, "Come on Mizuki, I suggest you concede. You have no chance in beating me at this point, and you're gonna be going with the ANBU then end up in jail and/or a bodybag." "You demon brat, you're just relishing in my agony," Mizuki glared at the teen. "No, if it were up to me, I wouldn't leave your head intact. No, I didn't kill you because you got info that you will give to the ANBU one way or the other," Naruto said in a seemingly happy tone before Mizuki's blood loss sent him unconscious allowing ANBU to prep him for some heavy interrogation.

Everyone looked at Naruto, minds racing from what they heard about him, he could just only sigh before any of them could possibly get the wrong idea, "Look, I know you guys might be afraid of me with Kyuubi in me, and all. But I'm not the fox, I'm just Naruto Uzumaki only hoping to fulfill the Yondaime's wish as to being the hero of my home, in Konoha which the majority of you decide not to listen and convince you're kids to pick on me." The next generation of Konoha nins heard some of their gasps.

"And let me tell you guys, I don't care what you think, I'm not gonna take anymore of you shit, whispering , 'Oh there's the Kyuubi', 'Eat shit and die', and being your little target practice," Naruto glared at the civilians who were silent and shivering in fear of what he is willing to do now.

But when they heard laughter behind them, they thought somebody among them was mocking the person that could easily be their deaths, that is until they heard a clapping applause with it, "Well done Uzu, well done." The man who was applauding in laughter was in a business suit, black hair all slicked back on his head, with a briefcase to the side, and easily identified to be in his twenties.

"I have to say, the dismemberment was a nice touch, but if it were me, I would have just made him a torso," the business man spoke. "You got something for me Tetsuyo," Naruto groaned. "Hey, hey, ease up kid, just congratulating you and informing you that you are now 10th in rank. As we speak the survivors are being returned to their homes and all the blood and gore left around is being cleaned and all the bodies are being disposed of as we speak," Tetsuyo explained pulling some money out of his coat, "And here is your money prize, 50,000 ryou, and with bonuses included, that comes to a total of 107,997 ryou."

At this moment another ANBU poofed next to them, "Pardon me Uzumaki-san, but the council wishes for your presence." Naruto just groans, "Alright I'll be there." "Allow me to assist you," the ANBU offered, but he was cut off by Tetsuyo, "Excuse me, but I'll take him to your Council chambers, I have been asked to be there along with him by the Hokage himself," the ANBU nodded and poofed away.

By now the civilians walked away save for five the six heirs and pink-haired civilian talking amongst themselves as to what happened and the actions of the 'Last Uchiha', and how that is gonna bite him in the ass. And apparently the Hyuuga heiress left for her home. "Naruto, walk with me," Tetsuyo offered. The Uzumaki nodded taking the offer and exited the academy grounds to talk as they walk to the Council meeting.

* * *

Well, that wraps that off. Those of you who played NMH, will know that Death Metal was No. 10, well that's cause I'm making him No. 9 and taking off Dr. Peace off the record in the Naruto verse, as well as replacing No. 6 in the rosters as well, if you can guess who before then, you get a cookie. I know I haven't done anything to hint at who in this chap, but I'll hint at it more and more in upcoming chapters. Those of you expecting the new Naruto/avatar cross, expect it by tomorrow night. Would have been today along with this, but I accidentally deleted the final draft when I was writing it, and I already had this done, so it's no big.

Until the next chapter: UAA, Councils, Surprises, and...Sushi?

R&R

-_Cross177_


	2. UAA, Councils, Suprise, & Sushi?

Yo next chapter up already. Here's a shout out to all the awsome reviewers since the release in these past two days:

TUAOA MORRITSTOFOX: I was waiting for someone to bust an idea like this out too. But I had a few ideas of my own and just went with it, with NMH2 coming out in late January, I said 'What the hell?'

Tarl Zaralka: Well today is your lucky day.

danteshadow1: Thanks dude, and I salute to you're enjoyment.

patriotfire: You're welcome.

Twilit King Umbros: Never read one, that's why I made one. And as for Naruto's personality, like I wrote in the last chapter, the nieve mask comes off.

Leaf Ranger: At least you liked it. As for his coat, well I was thinking he would do a wardrobe change every so often like in NMH, I might make a mention of your design if you allow me. As for the Harem, it'll be put up for what at the end of the chapter.

Dragon Man 180: Mizuki being No.10, yeah I thought that might be a conflicting choice, but I wanted Death Metal to be put higher, and I didn't like Dr. Peace, the gunsliger was too easy, even with the regular weapons, on Bitter mode. And since I have no idea what rosters gonna be in Desperate Struggle besides the three shown in trailers, well you get the idea. As for a threesome with Kyuu and Hinata, well, there are possibilities.

and to the other reviewers, thanks for reading.

* * *

_Check out chapter 1, it's slightly changed up thanks to DM180 for his PM about my word usage._

* * *

Naruto and Tesuyo entered upon the Two Councils, the Clan council, in charge of the shinobi affairs, and the Civilian council, those who take care of the civilian affairs and the majority of them being responsible of the treatment of Naruto's shitty life for the past fifteen years. _"Let me do the talking, this is gonna feel like a trial to get you executed, talk only when necessary."_

Within the front center are the Sandaime Hokage and his two advisors, Kotaru and Homura, among them as well was Danzo. "Excuse me, but we specifically called for Naruto Uzumaki, who are you?" Homura asked. Tetsuyo only smirked as he gave a gentleman's bow, "Tetsuyo Uchikami, and I was called by the Hokage himself. I am Uzumaki-san's associate for the UAA, as well as a contractor for assassinations and fights, and a part time lawyer. So if introductions are done, let us begin this meeting, shall we."

"Yes, let us begin why we are here in the first place," the Hokage agreed along with rest of the council members who nodded their heads.

The first to come up was a fat council member who looked pretty smug about himself with financial status, "Uzumaki Naruto, we have confirmed that you have killed a visitor to the leaf over a year ago, is that true, and you had better tell the truth." Uzumaki just scoffed, "I don't plead innocent on that one, but I can say that he was the one who attacked first. I just killed him in self defense. And just to tell neither you nor anybody here is in their right to demand anything from me."

"Are you telling the truth, Uzumaki-san?" Said the fat councilman as he squinted his eyes at him as Naruto answered, "Yes, why do you ask oh great fat man?" Said fat man growled, "Because I say you're lying, you probably killed him in cold blood you little demon." "Excuse me councilman, but is this the man whom you are talking about?" Tetsuyo asked in Naruto's defense holding up Helter Skelter's photo. "Yes, yes it is," the fat man said confidentially with his arms crossed over his arms. "I thought as much, so this little accusation is by no means viable for use," Tetsuyo stated. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?!?!?" the fat man shouted in anger only to be knocked down by a wave of Killer Intent, everyone else felt it and the shinobi in the room trailed it to the business man in front of them. He stared at the fat councilman who seemed to be having trouble to breathe, it looked like the man foaming at the mouth, going all red faced. Then all of a sudden he started to breathe again, the fatty (not Choza) looked at the man, "Wha-wha-what the hell did you do?"

"I may be a businessman, but considering where I work, I've had my share of kills in the thousands, what you felt was an aura of a man who has done such feats. To answer your exclamation, our assassins of the UAA are guaranteed to kill their targets, and as per UAA regulations, if the assassin assigned to the hit is killed, his/her position is replaced by the one who killed them or the assassin ranked below them if his/her killer does not accept. Thus made my client Naruto Uzumaki, whom I am paid to defend in this pseudo trial because of your incessant stupidity to not see past whom he is jailing from killing you, put into our organization as the UAA's No. 11, and as of over half an hour ago, our No. 10 assassin, I am a nice person at heart, but I have no patience to those who get mad just because something doesn't go your way," Tetsuyo explained.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT, I OUGHTA EXECUTE YOU RIGHT NOW FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!!!" shouted the councilmember pointing at him with his index. The room was silent; they saw Naruto and Tetsuyo look at each other chuckling and stifling giggles.

"May I ask, what is so funny?" another council member asked. "We're just laughing at the man who nearly shit his pants to Tetsuyo-sempai here, then claiming that he could execute him when Tetsuyo-sempai said it himself that his kill count is in the thousands," Naruto explained.

Tetsuyo stopped his chuckle and put on a serious face, "Wild claims aside, I would like you to apologize and put down your finger you foolish man before I sever your digits and give it to you as an appetizer on a sushi platter. And don't take my words lightly, cause I will fulfill my claims and I will make you eat them, like it or not."

"Ha, as if you could do anything, we of the civilian council have the real power; even the Hokage is under our control," the fat man cried hysterically, "Excuse me," the Hokage spoke up, "I'm under your control?" "That's right you old fuck, the civilians are in control, you old fool, so suck on this," the fat man flipped the bird laughing in the most annoying manner possible.

"Hokage-sama, May I have permission to punish this man?" Tetsuyo asked. "Granted," As those words left the Hokage's lips, the laughing fool saw his hand become a palm and started screaming, he looked at Tetsuyo and eyed his now gloved hand with some shimmering limes coming from it, wires, razor wires to be exact.

"ANBU take this man away to Ibiki, and give this to him, he'll know what to do," the Hokage commanded handing the two ANBU that appeared a scroll before disappearing off.

By now the majority of the Civilian Council was in hysterics, "Hokage-sama, he can't do this." "Of course he can, as he has my permission. I foresaw this coming and paid the man before you for the contract that was given to their former No. 11. Imagine to my surprise that nearly half of my civilian council had signed for this."

"YOU BASTARD, WE PAID YOU YOUR CONFIDENTIAL FEE!!!" one of the guilty civilian councilman yelled. "You did, but you didn't pay for the full confidential fee, the Hokage outbid what you guys have paid me to keep quiet. So in other words, your contract was up for grabs for the highest bidder," Tetsuyo smirked, "Didn't you read the fine print?" By this time, Sarutobi was naming off the names who signed for this contract, "ANBU, take the names I have called out to Ibiki."

Now with over half of the Civilian Council members, things became quieter, but now most of them were scared shitless, with majority of them being Naruto haters while the others were neutral or supportive to Naruto.

"Let us come to the next item at hand on the assault of Mizuki Touji," Danzo announced. "Assault?" Naruto questioned, "With all due respect, that bastard Mizuki is a traitor to the whole of Hi no Kuni as well as a subordinate for Orochimaru, and allowed one of his men to go and try to rape one of the civilian students, a pink haired one to be exact." "How can you prove this?" Danzo challenged, Naruto was about to say something until Sarutobi spoke up, "What he says is the truth because I saw the conflict between Uzumaki and Touji. So I suggest you cease your attempts in slandering the boy." "Sarutobi, you're obviously showing favoritism to the boy," Danzo countered. "Unfortunately for you Danzo-san," The lawyer spoke once more, "I could back up his reasons."

"Explain," Danzo glared where Tetsuyo smiled, "Gladly." Tetsuyo stood straight as he cleared his throat, "Ladies and gentle men, I would like to motion of Naruto Uzumaki's treatment within the village."

"When I first met the child after killing Helter Skelter, introducing him within the ranks, I took a look around his personal life and was appalled and impressed at his sanity control for his number of hospital visits to life or death situation. Tolerance in crappy living conditions in where he _used_ to live, and resourcefulness on his outdoorsy survival skills.

Looking at his social life, he was charged for double to nearly triple the amount for his necessities at the grocery store where you're average civilian and ninja was given regular prices for the same items.

And I even noticed attempted sabotage in his school life; genjutsu's on his tests, rusted and/or blunted weapons on his target practice, sent out class for absolutely nothing except answering questions correctly whenever Umino-san was out. I can go on and on about this. Especially it's about conversations for Naruto's 'He's a demon' talks

Oh, and let's not forget the unauthorized watches of unfamiliar ANBU agents with the word 'Root' on their forehead."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow, "Root huh? I thought I disbanded that group Danzo."

"Yeah, I even have a souvenir," Tetsuyo said holding up ROOT member's head up.

Looking at all of them, Civilians Councilmen that were opposed to Naruto's existence were shaking as they had done just that, while the Shinobi Council had various thoughts for the blonde's treatment.

"And what I can't figure is that why they don't think of their own kid's position, I bet they're thinking about that now since they possibly know already."

"What do you mean?" said a conflicted Satoshi Haruno, who could presume the pink haired near-rape victim mentioned was his own daughter.

"Another reason for Mizuki's treason, he let loose the village secret in a class full of next gens," Tatsuyo answered. "I bet a majority of you are gonna get a talk from your kids."

Everyone there knew they were going to have to do just that.

Another one of the councilmen stood up to bring up the next item of the council, "The next thing we want to bring up is that sword you have, Uzumaki-san." "Yes, what about it?" Naruto asked suspiciously. "Where did you get that?"

"It's a family heirloom from my mother's side of the family." "What family? From what we understand you are an orphan," Homura stated. At that moment, Naruto looked at the Hokage inconspicuously who nodded in giving him the okay. "That family would be the Uzumaki clan of Uzu no Kuni," Naruto answered.

"Impossible, there has been no record of that country in our records," Kotaru argued. "Excuse me, but I can argue against your own argument," Said the local weapon-smith, Tenchu Higurashi, intervening this time, "because you see, that sword belongs to the greatest kunoichi since Tsunade, Kushina Uzumaki, I should know, me and my wife had helped with that."

Most of everyone there was surprised because they forgot about one of the most beautiful and deadly female ninjas to ever exist. And apparently the UAA lawyer knew her too, "Ah, Kushina Uzumaki, our ex-No.1 assassin, nice to see her son is attempting in taking her mantle as No.1."

This didn't please the Civilian Council at all, "You saying this little de-," the shimmer of wire from Tetsuyo's still equipped gloves made him choose a different word to describe the blonde not wanting to wind up like the fingerless fat-ass, "…brat is the son of Kushina. Impossible, besides her surname, they are nothing alike."

"I would like to differ," Hiashi, the Hyuuga patriarch, had come to defend the boy's lineage being the Namikaze Hokage close friend in the past, "From what I remember, Kushina had the same demeanor and attitude at his age."

Inoichi, the Yamanaka clan head, spoke this time nodding his head in agreement, "I concur with Hiashi-san, while he may not have the same hair color, he does have her attitude, which does make me question who his father is."

"If that isn't _fucking _obvious," Naruto said. "You will watch your words Uzumaki and show some respect," Danzo demanded. "Oh don't worry, that wasn't to the clan heads, it was to you and the civilian council, considering he shows up nearly every day encased in stone on the far right," Naruto retorts.

"What are you talking about?" one of the civilians asked. Such a question caused the Haruno and Higurashi councilmen, as well as the clan heads to groan with the Hokage and Tetsuyo pinching the bridge of their noses in utter annoyance at the sheer stupidity of these civilians.

"HE'S A NAMIKAZE YOU DUMBASSES!!!" shouted Tsume Inuzuka.

This got the civies and advisors to rabble about in opposition of this claim, "SILENCE!!!" Danzo commanded much to Sarutobi's displeasure, "Naruto Uzumaki, for lying of your lineage, we demand that you give up your sword and expel you from the ninja academy."

Then silence came as one thought came to mind, '_What the fuck is this guy thinking?_' "Tetsuyo, may I have the honors and papers?" Naruto asked making Tetsuyo smile, '_Hope you know what to do kid._' "Sure, go for it."

Naruto took the stand and stared down Danzo with such seriousness no one has ever seen before, "Listen her you old one-eyed fuck, I know you along with the majority of civilians here are out to get me. But looking at how you were eyeing me, I could say you're either a desperate man or just want me as your personal weapon for being a jinchuriki, so let me get this clear to you guys as I did with the villagers earlier today. I'm not going to be your punching bag, the mask comes off and I'm going to retaliate to the next person who attacks me for it is within my rights as a person and as a clan heir. I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of the Yellow Flash and the Red Queen as my associate Tetsuyo calls her. This sword is the rightful weapon for me and anybody of Uzumaki blood. Even if you strip this weapon off me, you won't be able to get it to work for, like I said, the wielder has to be of Uzumaki blood. So no, you can't give this to that pussy Uchiha." "Show some respect for the Last Uchiha," Interupted a councilmember. "I'll show my respect when he deserves it, so shut the fuck up," that got him to quiet down. "Now where was I, oh yes. If you got any other problems, here's my parental documents signed by the daimyo himself. So if you or anybody else has a problem with me, you can just shove it. And being the last of my clan I know I fit under the CRA act. I know the rules for that, but if any of you try and force your girls on me will be given a very severe ass kicking and I swear to Kami-sama, her hotness herself will bring my father's vengeance to every one of you."

Everybody was surprised, not only at his preparation, but also that very lengthy speech he gave to the council members. Everybody was practically speechless.

-Hiashi: _Definitely their son._

-Inoichi: _Ino's probably gonna have to learn to share. Ahh, the privileges of invading one's daughter's privacy._

-Tsume: _Hana's gonna like him and his dominant attitude. Ohh, if only he were olde- wait, bad thoughts, bad thoughts._

_-_Tenchu: _If Tenten's sword fetish is as bad as her mother's then he will be in trouble._

-Satoshi:_ Sakura, honey I hope you're alright._

Sarutobi decides to break the silence, "Well, if no one has anything to object, I think this meeting is adjourned."

**Outside the council chambers**

Tatsuyo could only smirk as he remembered the looks of surprise and shock to that damning piece of evidence at his lineage, "Kid, prepare to have some major ass kissing for you," Tetsuyo warned. "Hey, you saw them sempai," Naruto retorted.

"Hm, so where are you going to go Naruto-kun?" Tetsuyo asked. "Gonna surprise Hinata."

"Hm, you have fun with that, I'll go and hit up fatty for his last meal in the I/T Division with Ibiki," Tetsuyo said rubbing his hands together.

"Ooookay, you have fun with that," Naruto sweat dropped.

**Hyuuga Compound**

Hinata was in her room looking at her various pictures she's taken of Naruto in her scrap book, holding some of the _special _pics for her private night time. (Hehehehehehe)

"Oh, Naruto, if only I can muster up some courage to tell you that I love you so I don't have to masturbate to you at night," Hinata said to herself in her loneliness of her room

"Wow, I would never expect that from a shy girl who faints around me say that," said a voice out of nowhere earning a silent 'eek!' from her. She turns around and sees Naruto inches away from her face with a sultry grin from him upside down as he was standing on her ceiling.

"Naruto!?!?! I-I-I…um...uh…" Hinata stuttered only to have her crush's index on her lips, her face glowing beet red. "Calm down, you have a beautiful voice when you don't stutter," Naruto spoke to her before he pressed his lips to her causing her stiffen up. Then he trailed his right hand to her ass cheek giving it a squeeze earning a squeal from the girl, "That was for being the first and only one to be nice to me and all these years, I think that it deserves this kind of reward."

"Oooh, frisky," Hinata moaned, Naruto seeing the apparent lust in her eyes as she returned the favor, "That's calling the kettle black, I knew there was a naughty side in you. Hm, explains all the snapshots I've been hearing, was that you my ero-hime?" "And you are too smart for your own good for the past nine years," Hinata retorted. "You know that I'm fit for the CRA right," Naruto told her. "So I'm gonna have to share?" Hinata pouts.

"Hey, that's the beauty of the Kage Bunshin, but you will always be my first, if you are willing," Naruto offered. "Naruto Uzumaki, are you proposing to me to be your wife?" Hinata huskily asks giving him a kiss sliding her hand down his pants, "The first out of many."

They continued like this, groping and talking dirty to each other for ten minutes until they heard a knock on the heiress' door. "Sister, can I talk to you for a minute?" it was Hanabi. "I'll be right there Hanabi-neechan," Hinata answered in a big sister voice before turning to him with sexy eyes, "You have to go Naruto-kun, we'll pick this up later."

Naruto came close again for a bruising erotic kiss, "One for the road. Oh and two quick questions, one, do you have MPS, and where do you wanna meet me next time?" Hinata's shy side coming up once more had answered, "I-i-in a sense, yes, I-I-I'll explain later, a-a-a-and let's m-m-meet up later after class."

"Hm," Naruto smiled, "I stand corrected, you sound just as cute when you stutter, ja ne." With that the blonde maelstrom exited through the window, and Hinata brushed her currently unruly hair after her and Naruto's make out session, then slid open her door for Hanabi, "Hey Hanabi-chan, what do you need?" Before Hanabi could say what she wanted, she smelled something funny, "Um, nee-sama, what is that smell?"

Then Hinata just stiffened up, she forgot she came a few times when she had her fun with Naruto with his hands touching a few intimate spots of hers, "Uh, let's not worry about that and let the housecleaners get that and discuss what you wanted in your room."

Hinata pushed Hanabi to her room and left a tag for the housecleaners to set up her room again.

Few minutes later when the Hyuuga housecleaner came by, she could only sigh as she smelled the scent of sex and observed the dampness on the futon in the heiress' room, "That girl really needs to jump that kid, and fuck him senseless with that pent up libido she has." She proceeded in cleaning the room before giving a finishing lavender touch freshener that usually kills most odors.

**ANBU Torture chamber** (**Warning**: These next paragraphs will have elements of the Japanese movie 'Machine Girl' with the sushi scene. Have not seen the movie, but I have seen the trailer and it looks way too hardcore for me despite writing this part of the story.)

Normally within the ANBU offices, there is usually nothing to do except for paperwork and torture, torture being the main source fun of the ANBUs.

But this time was different as they were watching the fat councilman who had said too much and from that, was missing his fingers from his right hand from the man who was with him. Tetsuyo Uchikami, dressed like a sushi maker from a sushi bar. Beside him was a cart draped over by a cloth, on top was a small bucket of sticky rice, and platter with strips of seaweed on top, beside that was a small bowl of water.

The UAA ex-killer now lawyer and contractor, was whistling a happy tune as he molded several small packs of sticky rice on top of strips of sushi as he drank up the sight of the restrained man struggling in fear in his chair.

Ibiki, who was among the spectators outside the Torture Room was impressed and slightly disgusted at the same time to what Tetsuyo was going to put the man through before killing the fat fuck. When Anko came along with a her afternoon torture session victim who was whimpering like crazy, she saw several ANBUs and Ibiki looking through the two-way mirror of the Torture chamber she was gonna put her next victim in this afternoon, "Hey Ibiki, what's going on?" Ibiki smirked, "The fatass from the civilian council actually was stupid enough to insult the Hokage when he finally grew some balls, not heeding the guy's warning in the council meeting."

"Okay, I can understand the fat fuck, but what about the sushi man?" Anko questioned, making Ibiki's grim to grow wider as he pulled out a tape recorder and handed it to Anko, "You might want to listen to this."

The purple-haired snake lady grabbed the recorder and listened, _"Wild claims aside, I would like you to apologize and put down your finger you foolish man before I sever your digits and give it to you as an appetizer on a sushi platter. And don't take my words lightly, cause I will fulfill my claims and I will make you eat them, like it or not." "Ha, as if you could do anything, we of the civilian council have the real power; even the Hokage is under our control,"_ the fat man's voice cried. _"Excuse me,"_ the Hokage's voice spoke. _"I'm under your control?"_ _"That's right you old fuck, the civilians are in control, you old fool, so suck on this,"_ the fat man's voice went to his annoying laughter.

"_Hokage-sama, May I have permission to punish this man?"_ Tetsuyo asked. _"Granted."_ Then the delicious screams that entered her ears told her the rest as she looked at her victim, "It's your lucky day, looks like I'm playing hooky in torturing your ass." The ANBU's not watching took the now happy mumbling gagged victim to his cell as Anko opened the door to the Torture Room.

Tetsuyo saw her, "Excuse me, who are you?" Anko was about to answer if she wasn't interrupted by the bound fat man, "She's the snake whore of Orochimaru, a bitch that shouldn't-"The man's words were rewarded with a boot to the head causing him to slam onto the floor. "I wasn't asking you, now I want you to apologize to this woman you call a 'whore' before I serve you a bloody dick cocktail and have you die a only half the man than you barely are," Tetsuyo ordered.

The fatman whimpered as he quickly apologized, "I'm sorry; I won't call you that ever again, please forgive me." Anko was drinking this up so much, she felt like she would get drunk off of this sight, "Call me Anko-sama." "NO WAY YOU FU-," then a blender buzzed as the fat man paled, "I'm sorry Anko-sama, Please forgive this lowly worm Anko-sama."

Anko felt like she was in love with the man in the sushi garb as he grabbed a cooler from underneath the sushi cart. Looking at her once more in a polite tone, "Now, I ask again miss, who are you?" "Anko Mitsarashi, second in command of the I/T Division under Ibiki." "I see, nice to meet you, Tetsuyo Uchikami, ex-assassin, UAA lawyer and contractor."

"The UAA?" Anko asked. "The United Assassins Association, I think you have our former No. 10 in one of your cells," Tetsuyo explained. "You mean Mizuki?" "That's him." Anko smirked, she liked this every minute, and she heard how Mizuki was beaten, resulting him missing an arm and a leg, by that Academy brat, Naruto, but with Mizuki being a ranked killer in an association she would have loved to be in, this was just too much.

"So why are you here?" he questioned the snake woman. "Oh, I heard what you were doing and I wanted front row seats," Anko answered. Tetsuto smiled at her, "At least someone is looking for this, eh, fatty."

The fat man could only grumble while the sushi chef pulled out his fingers and found Tetsuyou cut them up to thirteen pieces by the knuckle. And place each one of them on the sticky rice piles before sealing each of them with the seaweed wrap. After doing so, he placed them decoratively to look like the plate was giving its diner the finger.

"Well, eat up," Tetsuyo smiled sweetly as he freed him. As soon the lock clicked open, the fat man got up and bolted, only to have his legs severed cleanly by his knee caps, whereas Anko almost got up until she saw the shimmer of wires coming from Tetsuyo's gloved hands.

The poor man was trying to crawl away whimpering in each crawl, "Hey there, I just finished making your meal, you should sit down and EAT!!!" Tetsuyo threw him by the collar back to his seat almost knocking him over in his seat. The guy looks up at Tetsuyo and takes a piece with a trembling hand bringing it to his mouth.

Outside the ANBU were gagging looking weak in the stomach. Several were looking green, while others had left to the nearest available trash can to empty the contents if their stomachs. In all the years that Ibiki has been in the torture business, never seen anything that grotesque or cruel for that matter. "Well, for the most part at least he's not making the guy eat his own shit," Ibiki said as several members nodded in agreement.

They listened through the intercom, _"You're done already!"_ Tetsuyo spoke in a surprised tone, _"You must have really enjoyed it," _He said clapping his hands together, _"I'm glad your taste buds had an enjoyable ride, 'cause this is your last meal."_

"_Wha-what do you mean?" _The fat man questioned. _"Oh you honestly don't think that you would live after that 'old fuck' comment you gave the Hokage earlier now, did you?"_ The guy was now whimpering, _"P-p-please, don't do this, I'll give you anything, money, women, drugs, anything!!!" _cried the fat guy.

Tetsuyo gave the man a disgusted look, _"Man, you are pathetic trying to bribe me out of this, but I'm a nice man, so I'll play a game with you, but only because you're so pathetic."_ And in mere seconds the guy was tied in a compromising position with his stump on his crotch and the hand to his neck, _"You have two options, one hand will leave you less than a man you are, and the other will simply mince you to pieces."_

With that, Tetsuyo called Anko over who was inwardly laughing at the man's predicament and left the fat man to his own devices. As they exited, they found Ibiki with a hand over the bridge of his nose shaking his head, "You are one fucked up motherfucker you know that man." "Yeah, I know." "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" They look back into the room and sees nothing but wire and bits and pieces of meat and gore.

"Yeaaa, you guys might wanna get a clean-up crew here," Tetsuyo says looking at Ibiki before turning to Anko, "So you wanna get sushi, my treat." Ibiki turned green and bolted to the nearest bathroom at the mention of 'sushi'.

Anko couldn't help but laugh as she took up the guy's offer.

Later a janitor with an ANBU mask came by the used torture/interrogation chamber and saw the blood and guts, "God, they don't pay me enough to do this."

**Midnight (Within the Forest of Death)**

A random man was running frantically through the forest, running for his life.

Why? Because some was chasing him as one would see the chasers silhouette hopping through the trees.

The man kept running, "It's not gonna get me!!! It's not gonna get me!!!!" He chanted repeatedly.

Unfortunately, his mantra failed when a kunai struck him in the back of the leg, behind the knee cap, causing the guy's legs to buckle and fall.

He saw his assailant get closer and closer. In his panic he pulled out the kunai with a pained grunt and got up in a hurried limp.

He looked back to see it out of his sight. The guy stopped thinking his assailant was gone, "Yes, yes, I lost it, l escaped the Weeping Assassin." He laughed in his triumph.

That is of course when the Weeping Assassin appeared in front of him and passed through and behind him in a running crouched position with the right hand pointing downward. Before the man even knew it, his chest exploded in a bloody mess, leaving a frozen expression on his face, and a red gaping cavity in his chest.

As it stood up, the Assassin looked at the dead man's lifeless eyes as the silhouette looked at him with a tear from where it's right eye would be, giving it the name…

The Weeping Assassin

For every victim it kills, it dares to shed a tear for its victim.

* * *

Okay, theres the end of that chapter.

Now here's the harem rankings:

1: Hinata (loved pairing, always the quiet ones too)

2: femKyuu (lives in his gut that can see him 24/7)

3: Shinobu (Some history will be added here)

4: Tenten (She has a shitload of weapons in one scroll and she arms herself like three, you can see it happening, especially with Naruto's Chakra Katana)

5: Haku (Lived the same life, they gotta have relations)

6: Hana (Well, Naruto's gonna take a more dominant roll here, and after mounting the foxgirl, well this bitch has gotta have it too.)

7: Ayame (The chick has been nice to him since ever, she's gotta get a reward)

8: Ino (Somehow will make this work, may have a more than literal mindfuck with her)

9: Sakura (It's showing in the manga, but considering the latest chapters, I might remove her, we'll see)

I know some of you don't like Sakura, but seriously, don't make a big deal about it. It's fiction.

Anyone else have some pairing ideas write it down in a PM or a review.

Here are some girls I'm pending on (may make a poll later):

Kin

Tayuya (if not long lost sibling)

Temari

Yugito

Yakumo

Isaribi

Shion

Amaru

Till next time: Journey to the Land of Waves (major time skips)

R&R

-_Cross177_


	3. Journey to Wave

**Cross: Hey people, this is Cross coming at you with a new chapter in this Naruto adaptation of No More Heroes. And joining me today is the main hero of Santa Destroy coming up in his next up and coming game, No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. Give it up for Travis Touchdown.**

**Travis: Hello everybody, great to be here.**

**Cross: Yes, take a seat. And I know that in your next game is going to be more than epic than your last one.**

**Travis: Too true. Apparently I get new weapons, from Suda51 coming up a few weeks after New Years, as shown we know of three of the four toys in the killing spree I will enjoy on your consoles. Your standard Beam Katana, the Twin Katana, and the Longsword Beam Katana.**

**Cross: Awesome, now one more question from me, how do you think of the fic so far.**

**Travis: Its great, lot's of blood, loved the torture scene, and liked how you incorperated his personality with mine, but the one thing I want to know.**

**Cross: Yeah, what's that?**

**Travis (wielding beam katana): Why the fuck does a teenager get a harem, with a fox girl, the busty blind looking girl, various other women from his place, and Shinobu?!?!? I got jipped by that bitch Sylvia from her promise to fuck me after I got to No. 1!!!!**

**Cross: Uhhhhh, DESTROY SPARK!!!!!!**

**Travis: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!**

**(Travis lying on the floor smoking)**

**Cross: Uhhh, time for commentary responses.**

**_blackcat x: Thanks man, put your mate request in consideration, and Sakura's place in the harem will be put in consideration too._**

**_Tarl Zaralka: The Tayuya/Naruto incest thing, eh, not gonna happen. While I like to read stories with incest cause it seem hot, it's not in my nature to actually write one. But thanks for your appreciation for the referance._**

**_warprince2000: Thanks and harem suggestions are in consideration._**

**_Dragon Man 180: Well, this is fiction and I really cant find a way to incorperate that. Some of Santa Destroy killers will have some affilliation, like No. 1, Bad Girl (japanese title of course), and others when I cross that path. _****_As for who is Shinobu, she's the No. 8 assassin of the UAA who looks like the daughter of Afro Samurai. Not the Love Hina chick you were thinking about. And thanks for your like of the side pairing._**

**_kagedoragon: Harem suggestion in consideration._**

**_The Fifth Rider of Armageddon: Thanks for your appreciation,, your tips have been put into some use, and Amaru is that chick from the second Shippuden movie._**

**_Leaf Ranger: Thanks for letting me use you're ideas for costumes. Just wanted to add some juicy bits on the chapter. And your harem suggestions will be put into some consideration._**

**_Gravity the Wizard: Thanks, and Harem suggestions are in consideration as well as the Sakura ousting._**

**_TUAOA MORRISTOFOX: Ah sushi, one of my favorite foods, FUCK YEA!!!_**

**_Luiz4200, vash3055, crazymexican, MindMaster: Thanks for reviewing_**

**Now on to the next chapter**

* * *

It's been several months since Naruto ascension to No. 10, revelation of his family name, but few were still skeptical of that, along that some time well deserved time with Hinata who was revealed to be his fiancée thanks to an agreement by both of their fathers, let's not forget the final exams he passed with flying colors, assigned to Kakashi's team with Sakura and Sasuke much to his dismay, Kakashi and Sakura he could handle.

It was Sasuke that he had problems with. The emo says he could do it on his own, but he was proven wrong, stubborn as hell, even when he and Sakura offered help during the survival test the Uchiha wouldn't give in and all that shit.

But despite all that, they passed, barely, and gone on plenty of D-rank missions, including catching the Fire Daimyo's wife's cat, Tora, about ten times already since the first two weeks of being a genin. But aside from the normal missions, he also went through some assassination jobs for making No. 10 through Ichiro from Buster Buns a few blocks from Ichiraku's. Naruto was told that more missions like this will pop up as he rises through the ranks.

It wasn't bad as some of these actually pay so and so per kill or just for the entirety of the mission, that and it helps to pay for the Rankings Fights.

Oh and let not forget Sasuke having the gall to actually even try and demand Naruto's katana from him after laying eyes on it for the first time, as well as demanding who trained him. This pretty much happened nearly every day.

Along that time, while the Kyuubi stayed a secret to those that were there to hear it during the Mizuki incident, Naruto's clan name of Namikaze came open to the public, thus putting him into a new light. He received a lot of ass kissing from various villagers with free items and gifts, while several tried to force their daughters upon him, where in response, got their fathers and some mothers a severe ass kicking like he promised to the civilian council, apparently they didn't the message at the meeting.

Naruto wakes up in the master bedroom of the Namikaze mansion going to his closet to grab his clothes on. He wore a modified version of the overcoat from what he wore kicking Mizuki's ass. While the clothes he wore underneath were the same, the coat was merely a black jacket with white wisp marks that formed into a fox. He looks at himself from a full-body mirror putting on his headband on his left arm speaking his thoughts out loud, "Badass." Reaching to the side of the mirror, he grabs his katana twirling it between his fingers a bit before attaching it through a belt loop to his side.

As he walks down to the stairs and to the kitchen, Naruto looking on his counter spies a pile of mail for him and shuffles through it, "Let's see what we have for me today. Shit, shit, more shit, come to me if you want an appointment, ahh the Association." Opening the letter from the Association it read:

_Dear Mr. Namikaze,_

_Your position as the tenth rank assassin allows you for the opportunity to face No. 9. To do so, take the form in the back, sign it, and please place this as well as 150,000 ryou in the nearest bank to advance within the ranks._

_UAA Contractor Tetsuyo Uchikami_

After taking the form to sign it, Naruto also spies another piece of mail from a year back.

It was the will of his old sensei who taught him just about everything he knows about the way of the sword that the blonde combined with his freestyle swordplay with. While he has yet to complete the request, the mention of his sensei has Naruto to remember the harsh rigorous training he's done for the past.

"It's been too long, Jacobs-sensei."

_Flashback (5 years ago)_

_A 10-year old Naruto could be seen swinging around a wooden sword swinging in sloppy katas. Instinctively, he threw the sword behind him only to be caught by a chocolate skinned man with topped with puff-ball shape of hair on his head wearing a white headband on his head, traditional samurai garbs, and he held a foot and a half long katana in his right hand._

"_You trained your instincts very well, but your swordplay, needs proper training," said the man. "Who the fuck are you?" shouted a suspicious Naruto._

"_Such language, but I suppose it's my fault coming unannounced, just call me Jacobs," introduced the intruding samurai._

"_Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto introduced to the stranger._

"_Uzumaki? Then you know Kushina Uzumaki right?" Jacobs asked._

"_Yeah, she's my mother," Naruto replied._

"_May I speak to her?"_

"_She's dead."_

_Jacobs frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry, do you know where your father is?"_

"_Same as her," Naruto answers once more._

"_Then who takes care of you."_

"_Just me, and the Hokage when he comes by to give me money for supplies and stuff, not like that even matters," Naruto says in a sad tone._

"_Why?" Jacobs asked._

"_Why would you care, you don't even know me?" Naruto retorts._

"_Then in exchange would you like to know me, personal info for another's," Jacobs said as he sat down._

_From then on, they sat and shared their own tales and personal lives. Jacobs told Naruto of his history, from the foreign lands from where he came from, to his old friends, family and his only daughter Shinobu. In exchange, Naruto told the samurai about his history, the hatred he suffered, and his only closest, precious people, but whenever Jacobs heard more and more of Naruto's hardships and its reasons why, the more he got angry which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde._

"_Please don't go after them for my sake, if you do, then you would be proving them right for me allowing you to kill them. Jacobs calmed down and stared at this blonde enigma, "You speak a lot of wisdom, yet you are so young, as a person, I am once again impressed, but as a parent I should be concerned, no child should ever exist with such control and wisdom in a good child like you."_

"_That's why I want to train myself, even if they don't accept me, I will prove them wrong to show them as Hokage, that I am not the demon that is sealed within me."_

_Jacobs stared at him once more for a few seconds then busted out laughing offering a hand to the blond ninja-in-training, "Here, how about I help you with your dream? Let me help you get strong and learn how to use your sword."_

_Needless to say, Naruto had accepted Jacobs' offer and trained under his tutelage. Even after the dark-skinned samurai left, Naruto still trained in Jacobs' training method every day until his bones cracked, then come back to train even farther._

_End Flashback_

The will said if he died, Jacobs wanted his only daughter, Shinobu, to be taken care of by his only other student Naruto, should he be alive.

"I hope I can find Shinobu someday, for Jacobs-sensei, that and she sounds like a nice girl that I would like to meet," Naruto said to himself before digging into the instant ramen he cooked up.

Looking on the wall clock in the kitchen, he saw the time, "Aw shit, okay, quick drop by the village bank and then to the Team."

With that he bolted out of there after inhaling the rest of his ramen to meet up at the bridge with his team.

**Hokage Tower**

"Well Kakashi, we have a couple of D-ranks for your team and…" "Fuck no old man," Naruto interrupted the Hokage. "Naruto," Sakura looked at him sternly. "Sakura, we've already gone on like a crapload of D-rank missions that would be enough to get us like two maybe three C-ranks for us."

"As much as I hate to admit, he's right, we need a tougher mission," Sasuke agreed. But Iruka was less to allow them a mission, "Look, I don't think we can allow you a mission higher than D because we got a system." "Iruka-sensei, I know all about the system, and like I said we have done enough D-ranks for a couple of C-rank missions," Naruto argued.

"I'm beginning to be convinced at Naruto's logic," Kakashi agreed, "So if it's not a problem, I would like to request a C-rank mission for my team." The old Hokage sighed, "Fine, but let me call in Kurenai for a joint mission, no doubt she might be requesting for a C-rank mission as well."

The door opened with Team 8 in tow, "Hokage-sama, my team is ready for a mission," Kurenai announced. "Ah good timing, I was about to call you anyways for a joint C-rank mission with Kakashi's team." Kurenai looked at her team as well as Kakashi, as both teams looked rearing to go.

"We accept," Kurenai answered. "Very well, bring in the client," The door slid open revealing an old man with a straw hat on his head who apparently was drunk if the bottle and red face didn't say anything about him.

"Tazuna, these two teams are here to accept your mission to escort to the Nami no Kuni," Sarutobi announced to the client Tazuna who looked a little skeptical about the 'kids' behind the jounin. "Hmph, besides the jounin, the kids don't look much, and the blonde looks like some wannabe ninja," Tazuna was about take a swig until he found a crimson humming katana though his sake bottle near pointed at his nose seeing the said blonde behind the glowing katana.

"Trust me old man, I'm no wannabe, so watch what you say when you're not at my level," Naruto warned him withdrawing the glowing blade splitting the bottle horizontally catching the bottle turned cup taking a swig at its contents, "Hm, sake from wave, not bad but I prefer Kumo's theirs has that little zing."

"Naruto, threatening the client isn't good," Kakashi scolded Naruto who defended his actions saying, "Hey, I warned the guy, not threaten him." Everybody sighed while Hinata giggled at her boyfriend's actions.

"Well, Naruto's actions aside, pack up your supplies and meet at the West Gate in ten minutes," Kakashi announced with a skeptical look from his team, "Hey, I'll be there on time, I'm not late for everything you know." "Riiiight, Kakashi-sensei, whatever you say," Sakura said still skeptical of Kakshi's claims.

**West Gate**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were dumbstruck, "Well I'll be damned, Kakashi-sensei is on time," Naruto broke the silence with their teacher in hearing distance. "Hey that hurts," Kakashi deadpans at his students.

"Well they wouldn't be talking to you like that if you actually be there at the time you tell them instead of two hours later," Kurenai tells him as Tazuna arrives with a perfectly good bottle of sake at hand, "So what are we standing around here for, let's get moving."

Kiba gave a slightly unamused frown as everyone followed the bridge-builder, "Okay this guy is really getting on my nerves." Shino nodded agreeing with his canine-like teammate with Akamaru yipping in agreement. "Yes, but we have a job to do so stop complaining," Hinata told them before running off to Naruto's side giving him a little peck on the cheek.

"Is it just me or did Hinata do a 180 in her personality?" Kiba asked Shino. "Kiba, you need more training at reading masks," Shino answered leaving a confused Kiba, "What mask?"

**Nami/Hi Border**

It's been practically half a day since they left Konoha for Nami no Kuni hitting the border of the two countries. They decided to set up camp when it hit dusk. After dinner provided by Hinata and Naruto from a few of the woodland creatures and herbs found within the forest trail.

After dinner Naruto got up, "Naruto-kun is anything wrong?" Hinata asked. "Oh nothing Hina-chan, just taking care of some _personal_ business," Naruto answered. Hinata smiled, "Okay, just call me if you need anything, and I mean _anything_." The words caused a few reactions, Kiba choking on his food, Sakura and Kurenai looking at the two funny, Tazuna and Kakashi giggling at the innuendo, and Sasuke looking confused with naivety.

Truth be told, the _business_ was more than just draining the lizard, but he noticed a carrier pigeon with a note attached to its leg.

_Dear No. 10,_

_No. 11 is headed your way with the challenge you accepted._

_UAA Contractor Tetsuyo Uchikami_

Before they left Naruto saw a carrier pigeon outside his house saying about a fight from the new No. 11. So he wrote the when and where the fight will take place, the perks of being the challenged vs. the challenger.

He came back to the campsite hearing Sakura and Kiba asking about the Land of Waves. That is when they heard footsteps coming from the trail. The ninja's armed themselves as their guest revealed his face, "Peace ninjas I'm just a traveler looking for someone."

He looked like he was in his late twenties, wore a grey sleeveless shirt where the sleeves looked like they were torn off, black denim pants with tribal prints running along them, neat spiky black hair and on his back was a rounded guitar black where the strings showed and white on the back.

"Sorry to scare you, but I was just traveling around looking for somebody and that's when I saw the fire, so I thought that would either be him or a charitable group willing to share their fire with me," the man laughed at them looking at him strangely. "And you are who?" Kakashi asked.

The man smiled, "Just call me Gitaa."

They spent a good while talking as Hinata handed him a plate of leftovers they had when Tazuna asked him a question, "So, who are you looking for anyways?" The man named Gitaa looked up towards the moon and exhaled a breath he seemed to be holding,

"I only hear rumors of him, some who survived against him calls him the lost prince of our queen," Gitaa explained with Naruto looking at him more suspiciously than the others when the man before them stands his hand on his guitar, "So I ask among you, which one of you is No. 10, so I can take your place."

His guitar ejected a blade making it a guitar axe slamming it to the ground for emphasis with enough force the shockwave extinguished the campfire. '_This man, what is he, what is that power he has? Maybe if I say if I'm this No. 10 he talks about, he could make me stronger,_' Sasuke thought.

Naruto, being the only 10th ranked UAA assassin there, was about to reveal himself when Sasuke stood forth, "I'm No. 10, fight me, Sasuke Uchiha." Gitaa squinted at the 'Last' Uchiha as said genin drew a kunai while Kakashi was telling him to back down which was ignored.

The 11th assassin walked towards Sasuke looking at the teen straight in the eye with said person quivering in fear, "_You_ are No. 10?" "Yeah, so let's go," Sasuke replied, only to widen his eyes feeling the man plant a foot in his gut knocking Sasuke off his feet into a nearby tree. "Kid, I know you ain't No. 10, for one, you can't take a kick of mine," Sasuke groaned getting up, "Second, you're just a kid, and third, you don't have that bloodlust of a killer like me."

Suddenly he felt such bloodlust that made him shiver in anticipation, he turned to the nearest source and found his eyes stuck upon Naruto's line of sight. Everyone else had turned to where Gitaa was looking and found him looking at Naruto, much to the surprise of the genin and Tazuna, but not so much as the jounins being briefed on Naruto's position as an assassin for another non-affiliated organization.

Naruto pulled out his katana making Gitaa go into a wicked smile, a huge grin filling his face, "Gitaa is it, I, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, am the true No. 10, now if you will, I found a place nearby for our fight." Gitaa followed with the others following as well, Kakashi having to carry Sasuke who was still winded from that kick he got.

Following Naruto, the blond led Gitaa to an open meadow where the rest of Team 7 and 8 stood by the woods. "So you are the lost prince of our former Queen," Gitaa said holding his axe like a guitar. Naruto said, "Hey, just be prepared to at the hands of a teen," as the blond held his katana in a defensive position. "Well then let's begin!!!" with that the match started as Gitaa played a power chord shooting a small shockwave that Naruto saw and dodged which impacted to a tree, shattering it to splinters.

'_Close, that attack is gonna be trouble,_' Naruto thought. HAAAA!!!!" No. 11 cried charging swinging at Naruto with his axe, clashes sounded with Naruto's blade. Gitaa spun for his final combo strike and Naruto swore he saw a flash whilst blocking the attack which proved to be ineffective for as the weapons touched; the shockwave of the guitar axe blew Naruto away.

'_Naruto-kun, no!_' shouted Sakura's and Hinata's thoughts watching the fight worried for his life.

'_Dobe won't be able to beat him, but he's lasting longer than me, what the hell has he been doing?_' Sasuke angrily thought gripping his hands.

Naruto got up to his hands and knees, using his sword to prep him up, "I'll admit, you are much better than Mizuki-teme was, in fact I could say you could be a challenge, even for an 11th ranked killer."

"He, I appreciate the compliment, but that man only got his position from shooting himself up with drugs if I remember hearing, he was pathetic," Gitaa replied.

"Well, I'm glad I took him off the ROSTERS!!!" Naruto dashed to the guitarist axe-man with fast combos of slashes which were blocked but were causing the man to flinch at the strikes. Mid-combo, Naruto delivered a roundhouse kick to the head, putting Gitaa into a temporary daze.

Tossing up his katana, Naruto wrapped an arm around the guitarist's head, bringing him over Naruto's shoulders hooking the other around No. 11's legs and spun around him before slamming the guy into the ground head first on his back catching his katana as it fell.

Gitaa got up felling a headache coming looking at the swordsman before him with focus and fury as he smiled like a maniac, "BRING ME MORE OH PRINCE!!!" He jumped bringing his axe for an overhead slam to Naruto's position where Naruto saw that flash again, "I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD NO.10!!!" and instinctively hopped a ways back now looking at the resulting crater before him knowing that could have been him.

"Let's see you dodge this!!!" Gitaa held is guitar once more in a playing format, bringing his hand over neck strings and sliding it down to the base of the guitar increasing the volume of the screech it made. In Naruto's and everyone else's vision, scratchy copies of Gitaa surrounded the young assassin, and with a battle cry and a power chord the copies collided to Naruto creating a ten-foot crater, but the black clad blonde was nowhere in there.

He looked up and found Naruto falling down to No. 11 with his katana ready to slash him in two. Thinking quickly, Gitaa grabbed the neck of his guitar once more and swung it over him then dug it along the grassy ground and sent a shockwave to Naruto with some of the clotted dirt and stone which was blocked and sliced through and came closer to Gitaa even more. So in a desperate attempt to survive and kill his opponent, the man tried to bat the blonde swordsman with his axe by the blade.

This set a power clash between the two with auras of bloodlust and chakra battling each other for superiority. But Gitaa felt himself being pushed down as a red cloak of chakra surrounded Naruto watching his Chakra Katana begin to cut through the guitarist's weapon/instrument.

The axe was split in two followed by severing his right arm, but Naruto didn't stop there spinning to the left to a thrust to the heart all the way to the hilt. Gitaa spit up blood as the sword was unsheathed from his body forcing him to kneel holding himself up by what was left of his axe.

He looked at his severed arm along with the second part of his axe, then at Naruto watching the red aura fade as he sheaths his katana, but not without any side effects. As it showed, Naruto now stood few inches taller and looked at the red tips of hair that adorned the spiky golden blond mop of hair, Gitaa chuckled before hacking up even more blood, "You definitely are the lost prince. No I have a new name for you."

Gitaa dropped his weapon and looked up to the night sky shouting to the heavens, "HEAR ME NOW, ALL ASSASSINS AND KILLERS OUT THERE. THE RED QUEEN'S LEGACY IS ALIVE!!!" He pulls on the new hole in his shirt, ripping it open to reveal explosive tags on the underside of the makeshift tank-top, "THE CRIMSON PRINCE IS AMONG US!!!"

The tags flickered on fire as Naruto walked away towards his team, not before hearing the dead No. 11's last words, "Reach for the top my prince, and become our Crimson King."

*BOOOOOM*

The explosion incinerated the guitarist to pieces as Naruto walked away to his teammates and client. "Naruto, are you okay?" Hinata asked with Sakura in tow behind her. "Yeah, a few kinks in my joints, but I'll be fine," Naruto replied, "But right now, I need some well deserved rest."

But as he started walking to the camp site, he felt all eyes on him, "Okay, what's why is everyone staring at me?" "Well besides you not being affected by killing the guy, I have to say your new changes," Tazuna answered. "First of all, I killed a guy when some bastards ordered a hit on me nearly a year ago, and secondly, what changes?" Naruto replied.

Sakura answered his question looking away from him blushing giving him her compact from her kunai pouch. He took it and looked at his reflection from the mirror illuminated by the moonlight and saw his changes, the red tipped spikes, pupils became slightly slit like a fox, and his canines looked a little more presentable, he only thought one thing looking at the mirror flashing his teeth with a smile once more, '_Bitchin'._'

"_**I'll say, Naru-kun,"**_thought Kyuubi in her human form with her tails wagging around liking what she is seeing licking he lips. _'So that was your doing when I was in your no tail cloak, Kyuu-chan,'_ Naruto thought to her. _**"Guilty as charged, but I only upped some of your mother's genes in you, the eyes and teeth are only a bonus,"**_ Kyuubi explained. _'Well, I like it, makes me look more feral and badass,'_ Naruto replied. _**"I say it makes you look sexy,"**_ Kyuubi added her demonic hormones going into overdrive making Naruto practically feel it.

"Well then, I guess we have a bunch of things to ask, but for now let's get some shut eye," Kakashi said encouraging everyone to sleep.

Along the way Tazuna went to Naruto to ask, "Hey kid, he called you the _lost prince_, what did he mean by that?" "My mother was No. 1 of the assassins in the Elemental Countries of the Assassin Association I'm part of, upon reaching the top, she received the title as the Red Queen, I'm just trying to live up to her legacy," Naruto explained to his client. "I thought you wanted to be the Hokage," Kiba said to Naruto. "There's nothing wrong in doing both. Besides, it adds to the resume," Naruto replied.

**The Next Day**

The group kept walking to Tazuna's port village; Sakura and Hinata were talking amongst themselves about Naruto, Naruto himself walked next to Tazuna fingering his katana, Sasuke walked behind Tazuna and Naruto glaring holes into the blonde for 'stealing' his thunder last night against the musical assassin with Shino and Kiba behind the Uchiha to keep him in check just in case instructed by Kakashi and Kurenai skeptical of Sasuke's psyche, and said jounins walked in front of them to check for incoming hostiles.

They kept walking until they passed a puddle; the majority of the group noticed it and felt that it was out of place. By now, everyone was on guard except for Kiba, bit unaware of the surroundings relying on Akamaru to help, Sakura, mind on other things, and Sasuke, still smug of himself. Naruto still had his hand on his katana, '_These guys can't be serious,_' Naruto thought before he stopped, falling behind the group.

"Naruto-kun, what is it?" Sakura asked causing the group to stop walking and eye Naruto seeing he was looking back. "You guys go ahead, I got to take care of something," Naruto answered before walking off the path and taking to the trees. Kakashi and Kurenai saw he probably knew about the ambush coming up.

"Wonder what that was about?" Kiba asked to no-one in particular. Hinata used her Byakugan to see where Naruto is going, but her attention was ripped away by the puddle they passed earlier. She already noticed, but didn't when they were going to strike, apparently it was now.

Two men came from the puddle, Mist ninjas, the Demon Brothers Gozu and Mizu; the one with the black cloak launched his camo-clad brother via blade-chained gauntlets looping them around Kakashi and Kurenai. They pulled and tore the two jounin into shreds from their chains. "Kakashi/Kurenai-sensei!!!" Sakura and Kiba cried.

"Two down," said Mizu said as he aimed for Tazuna as Sakura got in front of him in front with a kunai with Shino throwing out a wall of his insects. Hinata thought fast and glanced at Kiba who got message and threw the shuriken to hold the bladed chain and Hinata threw her kunai in the hole of the shuriken locking it in place.

The two struggled until they saw it was futile, so both unlocked their chains with Mizu noticing Sasuke and aimed for him who froze in fear. But at the last minute a yellow blur grabbed Sasuke out of the way, but his savior did not come unscathed.

It was Naruto who saved Sasuke, much to his digression, standing there with his sword unsheathed, his right arm bleeding from the scratch from Mizu claw. The mist nin swiped with his claws and Naruto blocked each swipe. Gozu seeing his brother struggling with the blonde rushed toward the combating pair to join Mizu.

Seeing that he was going against the other twin, Naruto decided to make a twin of his own via use of Kage Bunshin. "These guys probably have some useful info, so knock 'em out," Naruto shouted to his clone.

The Demon Brothers slashed from both sides where the Narutos ducked and gave them both a fist in the gut, side stepped behind them and held the two in a Suplex and slammed them on their heads knocking both out due to a painful concussion.

"Very good Naruto, as well as everyone else, but Sasuke, I thought you would have reacted faster, maybe the events from last night still got you shaken up," Kakashi said as he and Kurenai came from the trees.

"But wai-," Sakura was about to say something until she saw not a pile of meat and gore, but a log shredded in splinters. "Kawamari?" Sakura asked her sensei by which he nodded.

Kurenai looked over genin, "Is everyone alright?" Naruto raised his hand, "Just a scratch, nothing too bad." "Do you realize that the Demon Brothers use poison in their weapons?" Kakashi asks as Naruto pales in realization.

"Oh sonofa-," "Relax Naruto, you can bleed it out or search these guys for an anti-venom…" *SQUELCH* Kakashi was interrupted by the sound of blood and flesh being opened by something. That something this time was Naruto's own kunai digging into the wounded arm bleeding out the poison.

"I was going to say stay there so I can frisk them," Kakashi stared. "Ah, would have taken too long, besides, I heal fast," Naruto replied as he bled out to rest of the poison as Kakashi sighed and went to interrogate the Demon Brothers.

And like he said, the wound sizzled closed not even leaving a scar, courtesy of Kyuu-chan herself.

"Well, with Naruto's well being aside," Kurenai spoke up turning to Tazuna, "Mind explaining to me exactly why you lied to us in our mission details?" "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about," Tazuna stammered.

"Tazuna-san, after they tried to take out Kakashi and Kurenai-sensei, they went after you," Shino argued in monotone. And with evidence presented by the bug user, everyone looked at the drunk, "Alright, I'm sorry, but there wasn't anything I could do. Our village is in a state of poverty that we couldn't even afford a B-rank mission, we barely got off with a C-rank." "So whose the tyrant? Sasuke asked. "It's Gato of Gato Industries," Kakashi answered.

"So I'm willing to guess that's the pudgy fuck that's sucking your village dry of money and resources that you could barely afford anything or even sell?" Naruto asked bluntly. Tazuna nodded and taken back from Naruto's smile, "Well then what are we waiting for, let's overthrow a tyrant."

"Naruto, wait minute, you can't be serious?" Sakura argued causing Naruto to turn to her, "This mission is practically A-rank, there's no way we could do this; we've got to turn back." "Sakura, you got me, you and four other genins plus two jounin senseis, I think we may be qualified for this maybe even more," Naruto argued.

"Hold on Naruto, while you do make a good argument, Sakura does as well, so I say we put this in a vote among the genins, in the case of a stalemate, we go back to the village," Kakashi intervenes, "At this moment we have one vote for each so the judgment goes to the others."

Shino was the first to speak, "I agree with Sakura-san at this point, no offense Naruto-san, but I'm only anticipating the worst."

1 – 2

Next was Sasuke, "I say we keep going." '_That way I can find my chance to take the dobe's sword and finally kill my brother.'_

2 – 2

Kiba, "I say we go, can't stand to see these people suffer cause we didn't bother to help." Akamaru yipped in agreement.

3 – 2

And finally Hinata, "I say we go, we're ninja and we were hired to help this country, so that is what we will do." '_That and I will get to spend more time with Naruto-kun._'

"Well that settles it, we'll continue the mission," Kakashi says to Tazuna who could only smile in relief, '_And if that boy's skills are like last night's, then we might just have a chance._'

With that, they head towards the rower's point where they will cross the river bordering the Wave Village, "Hey Tazuna, these the ninja that's gonna help out." "Yeah, so c'mon, let us cross."

"Hey, sorry, but not with this many people around, I can probably get you and the kids or the guy and the broad, but I'll have to come back for a second round," explained the rower.

"That's okay, we'll walk," Kurenai replied ignoring the broad comment. "But how-" the rower's stopped talking watching Kakashi, Kurenai, and Naruto walking on the water.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow with everyone besides Hinata looked at him surprised, "Naruto-kun, you know water walking?" "Yeah, learned it after tree climbing after finding a scroll on chakra control," Naruto answered.

Sasuke once again scowled, '_How does the dobe know all these things that I an Uchiha the elite don't know?_'

The rower could only nod, "Well, that solves that problem, anyone else, no? Then let's get on."

After a slow pace and a nice sight at the in-progress bridge and a speech of how it's going to take care of Gato's reign, they finally reached the shore to the village and granted good luck to them.

Once more they walk on the final stretch to Tazuna's village as the fog rolled in. Kiba this time being more alert since the Demon Brother's ambush heard some rustling in the bushes and threw a kunai there in said bush. Everyone being on high alert had armed themselves or stayed on guard as Kakashi peeked through the bushes and found a frightened snow hare with the kunai barely missing the poor creature.

Sakura pounded on Kiba's head for almost killing the poor think when Kakashi noticed something out of place, '_Hmm, this rabbit still has its winter coat, it's spring so that mean this house kept, someone used this as a Kawamari._' Hatake heard something come their way, "GET DOWN!!!" Kakashi tackled Sasuke and Shino down with Kurenai getting Kiba, Akamaru, and Sakura as Naruto brought Hinata down. Above them that would have taken their heads off was what Naruto recognized as the Kokuburi Hocho.

"If that's here, then…" Naruto trailed off watching a man in grey camo pants, arm and leg warmers, bandages covering his face, and a slashed mist headband. "Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist," Kakashi said aloud as everyone stood up.

Zabuza smirked under the bandages, "Hmm, Kakashi Hatake, the Sharingan Warrior, it seems my reputation precedes me." '_Sharingan Warrior, Kakashi-sensei has the Sharingan, how? Is he an Uchiha or…_' Sasuke's thought's trailed off as the missing Mist nin spoke once more with Kakashi pulling his headband for his famed sharingan, "…and Kurenai Yuhi, the Genjutsu Mistress, two of the famed elites of Konoha, it seems you two picked a few of greenhorns."

Naruto smirked, "Be careful who you call a greenhorn 'No brow'," the nickname slightly irked the Kiri nin, "'Cause out the genin in this group, I'm the killer here," Naruto warned whipping out his Chakra Katana.

Seeing the young genin pull out his weapon, Zabuza eyed it for a few seconds, '_That sword, why does it look familiar?_'

Zabuza shook out of his thoughts to speak his demands, "Cocky kid you have there, Kakashi." "You should see him when he gets serious," Kakashi replied. "Enough banter, look give me the old man and no one beside's the old man will get hurt," Zabuza demanded.

""I don't think so," replied Kurenai, "Genin, protect the bridge builder." "Surround him," Naruto rallied as the genin took suit and circled the bridge builder.

"Kid's a born leader, but I don't think that will be enough," Zabuza said pulling out his sword and charged the genin, only to be stopped by aKakashi's kunai as Kurenai shot some of her kunai at Zabuza for support fire.

The mist nin pulled away to charge once more as he was stopped by makibishi spikes, "You think some spikes will stop me, I have other tricks up my sleeve." Kakashi kept an eye on the other masked man while Kurenai looked towards the genin and found that Zabuza got past their defenses and prepared to kill all of them there with his sword.

The one in front of Kakashi melted into water, "Mizu Bunshin?" Zabuza was prepared to strike, only to feel a silent presence behind him and felt a blade peirce his back and through his chest. It was that crimson katana the red-tipped blond pulled out.

But to everyone's surprise, it didn't spurt blood from its wound but water, and revealed it to be another water clone.

"Impressive, I guess you did have the right to boast about not being a greenhorn," spoke Zabuza's voice out of the thickening fog where he could only see himself. "Seven weak points in the body, heart, neck, throat, spleen, larynx, and spine," It spoke once more, and by the last second Naruto blocked an incoming strike from behind. It forced him off his feet feeling the force hit his body.

"You are good kid, so how about a proposition?" Zabuza offered clearing the fog slightly to reveal the man standing on the lake, "Leave Konoha and join me as my tool, I could use a fellow swordsman as a tool."

Naruto could only sneer at him, "Sorry dude, but I'm aiming to be Number 1 and the Hokage, and seriously, I can't do that if I'm nothing but a figurehead. So you can shove that offer right up your ass!!!"

"Your loss," Zabuza said as he started forming a series of hand signs. Seeing this through the thinned mist, the two Konoha jounins there charged at him in the lake, which soon proved to be a mistake. The jutsu Zabuza was about to pull off wasn't an attack, but a imprisonment technique, "Water Prison Jutsu!!!"

Soon the water from the lake shot out and captured Kakashi and Kurenai in a sphere of water.

The genins were worried seeing their senseis captured, and Sasuke was feeling it the worst next to Sakura. Sasuke with his kunai had his weapon brought up to his face, "Sasuke, calm down, this might seem unbearable but deal with it, don't go into the temptation of killing yourself or you won't be able to kill that man you rant on aimlessly about," called out Naruto's voice.

Hearing this calmed the Uchiha a bit but still had him wonder how they are going to get them out, until Kakashi had called out to them, "Go run, Zabuza is too much for you, even you Naruto." "Don't worry about us, just run," Kurenai cried.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but remember what you told us, 'Those who disobey the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends is worse than that,' right?" Naruto said keeping his ground. Hinata who was wavering a bit found newfound strength and regained her stance. Sakura found herself breathing easier, as well as Kiba who almost went unconscious, and then Shino felt revived as he too was faltering under Zabuza's Killer Intent.

"Kids just leave me and save yourselves," Tazuna begged. Naruto could only smirk, "No way old man, we said we were doing this mission, so we're going to complete this.

"You had your chance brats, now die," Zabuza yelled as he summoned more water clones after the genin. Naruto stood in front of them and charged to attack.

He got quite a few as they splashed back into water, eventually Naruto was pushed back into blocking. "Give it up kid, these water clones of mine have 1/8th of my original strength each," Zabuza taunted.

Another clone attacked where Naruto met it with a block, when the block parried the strike, Naruto slid to its side and stampeded with a multitude of strikes. The finishing blow decapitated it, though that kill set something in him again, this was different from the time he beat Mizuki, "_**Blueberry Cheese Brownie**_!!!"

Hearing this Zabuza could only say, "What the fu- WHOA!!!" he barely dodged some red ball that sliced through his clones in one hit. Naruto had his katana in an under hold and gestured an upper slash and blew out another ball after ball slicing the clones in multitudes of directions that filled the combat area.

"That kid, what the hell is that kid?" Zabuza asked outwardly. "He is Konoha's unpredictable, and titled Crimson Prince of assassins," Kakashi answered. "The 'Crimson Prince', that kid?" Zabuza questioned.

Naruto finally turned to the missing nin and charged his katana, then released, "FUCK YOU!!!" this was bigger than the others the clones were hit with. To save his own life, he let go of his hostages and water shunshined out of harm's way. Kakashi took stand on the water while Kurenai went to Naruto's side.

"Damn that brat," Zabuza panted from the near miss as he reappeared few ways off Kakashi, "Zabuza, remember, you still have a fight with me."

"Come on then," Zabuza taunted as he began to go through a series of hand signs. And before he knew, the Sharingan wielding Kakashi followed suit. '_That damn monkey, he's copying me hand for hand,_' Zabuza thought as they both finished, "**Suiton: Suiryu Endan**," Then two massive dragons of water twisted around each other and canceled each other out.

'_Bastard, he anticipated what jutsu I would use; well let's see him anticipate this,_' Zabuza thinks as he once more goes into another set of hand signs and watches Kakashi doing the same exact thing, '_That…_' "…damn monkey is doing the same thing," Kakashi finishes Zabuza's thoughts. '_Is he…_' "…reading my mind?" Kakashi mocks once more.

Suddenly he finds a hollow image of himself beside Kakashi copying each and every hand sign before the real man even physically had done it, '_He's doing it faster than I can even get to the next sequence,_' "Kakashi, can you…" "See the future? Yes," Kakashi answered. "And your future, is _**death**_." He finishes his sequence and aims it at Zabuza, "**Suiton: Great Whirlpool**." As the jutsu is named a giant whirlpool as tall as him blasted at the missing nin and washed him away into several dozen trees drenching him in water.

"And now…" Kakashi's next line was interrupted, as three senbon went through Zabuza's neck. The missing nin's eyes widen and go blank. "Well your prediction came true, his future was death," said a feminine voice above them.

As everybody ran to the site of Zabuza's death as Kakashi checked for a pulse, he found none. "Thank you for weakening him, I've been trying to take him down for weeks," said a Kiri Hunter nin. The ninja wore a decorative mask with a blue kimono on their person whose hair is set in a bun.

"Hey sexy, after you get the head why don't we meet up with each other later," Naruto called out to the ninja. "I'm a guy," said the 'boy'. "That's not what your hips tell me, after all, the hips don't lie girl," Naruto wooed shaking his hips. Everyone looked at Hinata to see how she would react as he tried to woo the 'female' hunter nin, the Hyuuga heiress giggled at her boyfriend's antics.

"How about if I help you take off the head?" Naruto offered. "N-n-no, that's fine," the female hunter nin stuttered as she went to grab the body. "You sure, we're not squeamish," Naruto offered once more. The hunter nin said nothing as she grabbed Zabuza and tried to walk away as fast as she could.

Taking his chakra katana he threw it at Zabuza's head, sensing this she immediately disappears in a splash of water, but not before seeing that it shredded a piece of clothing off the girl. Picking up his weapon and sheathing it, he spies the piece of the ninja's garment. Taking the cloth, he takes a small whiff, "Hm, yup, definitely a chick, lilac perfume."

Suddenly his sight started to multiply until he fell over into unconsciousness. "Naruto-kun," Sakura and Hinata cried.

"He's going through chakra exhaustion, but knowing him he'll be fine with a good night's sleep, now someone carry me please," Kakashi explained before spinning in a bit of a daze. "Why?" Kiba asked. Kakashi fell over as Kurenai answered the Inuzuka's question and picked up the scarecrow, "He's going through the same thing."

"Here," Tazuna offered helping Kurenai pick up Kakashi, "the family cabin isn't too far."

**Few Miles into the Forest**

The hunter nin had laid Zabuza's body on the forest ground using some ninja tools to pick out the needles from his nick. Then his grabbed her wrist as she got close to his uncovered face.

"Jeez Haku, you you're like a butcher when you try and fix me up," Zabuza commented showing his shark teeth. "But Zabuza-sama, I have to get needles out precisely," Haku replied. Zabuza grunted as he pulled out the last senbon from his neck, "You have to be careful Zabuza-sama, or you really will die," Haku commented.

"Saw you get your ass handed to you by the kid and his katana," said a heavy accented voice from the behind the tree near Haku. Turning their attention to him as he reveals himself, you can see his face and easily tell he's in his mid-late fifties, thick red spiky hair topped his head; he was topless only wearing black jeans with his bare back revealing a red demonic oni tattoo with two skulls on his chest trailed by a blue designed background that connected with the demon on his back, in his hand was some metal contraption which he held by the handle.

"What the hell are you doing here Death Metal?" Zabuza demanded. "Gato was pessimistic, so he sent me to see if you killed the bridge builder," replied the red-head, "and I can see that he was right."

"Hey, that kid is no normal genin," Zabuza defended himself as Haku tried to lift him up. "I know, he's like me, and that's one of the reasons he's here," Death Metal replied as he starts to walk away back to Gato's base.

"The hell do you mean he's like you, a kid like that is a ranked fighter like you?" Zabuza asked. Death Metal stopped as he looked back, "Behind me, he's only tenth in rank, since I'm ninth in rank, you can figure out the rest. If memory serves, his name is Naruto Uzumaki, the previous No. 11 was killed by him, No. 11 had called him the Crimson Prince, son of the Red Queen, that sword he holds was hers."

"The Red Queen, why does that name sound familiar?" Zabuza asked out loud. "To the Assassins Association, she was known as the Red Queen, to ninjas like you, she was known as the Red Death," Death Metal explained striking fear into one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, anybody worth their gall on a sword have heard of that woman, rarely anybody who faced her as an enemy, doesn't come out alive."

As Death Metal walked back to Gato's base, Haku and Zabuza stood frozen, "If that boy can do that much to you and is tenth in rank, what can someone in the next rank up do?" "Haku, for once, I can feel myself trembling in fear," Zabuza admits to his tool finding if no one was a hostage in back there, he would be a dead man.

* * *

**Cross: Awsome new chapter is up and running hope you like.**

**Travis: (groan) Where am I?**

**Cross: Uhh, you're in the end credits of this chapter.**

**Travis: So that just leaves with just one thing.**

**Travis & Cross: Thanks for reading and remember to read and review.**

**Cross: And coming up next chapter we will introduce another hero of Santa Destroy, the more popular, handsome, well dressed Beam Katana wielding brother of Travis,Henry!!!**

**Travis: Hey!!!**

**Cross: All coming up on the next chapter: 10 - 9 Death to Metal**


	4. 10 to 9 Death to Metal

**Cross: Nice, another chapter down. And officially today is the release of No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. And with me today is your favorite, and one of mine, Henry.**

**Henry: Hello everybody.**

**Cross: Yes, thank you for being here, and I must say you look awesome this time around, but why did you get rid of the trenchcoat. It was awesime on you man.**

**Henry: Well you know how games go, sometimes characters needs a wardrobe change up.**

**Cross: That they do, love to see you in action co-starring in this game. But for now, time for Viewer Response**

**Zamrok: Thanks for the review.**

**danteshadow1: Thanks. As for Travis, he ain't gonna be No. 1 here, but he could make a cameo with some 4th wall breakage.**

**OnGuard: Thanks for the suggestion, will try to fix that.**

**the DragonBard: Well theres like more than one blast going on around and he's not callin Kyuubi for help or anything here. The change from the prevous ranking fight last chapter only changed his appearance and senses, but thats it.**

**Leaf Ranger: Oh, yeah, right now, this chapter. And your welcome.**

**Luiz4200: Ah well, its my first Naruto fic thats this successful and but expect some Sasuke asskicking this chapter here. As for Naruto not believing Haku is a boy, remember new senses, and a female's hips gives that hour glass figure to a woman, hence the 'Hips don't lie' reference. And here, Hinata is more open minded as a bit of a Pervy Girl herself.**

**warprince2000: Thanks for the review.**

**Dragon Man 180: Thanks for your appreciation. As for naughtyness in this fic, well you'll get an idea in this chapter as you read. But it ain't gonna be with Haku though.**

**Unknown-nin345: Thanks, as for No More Heroes, this is a game as I mentioned here and the last chapters at the beginning of every chapter. And don;t worry about the steamy goodness, that may be on the next chapter or two. But hopefully you're happy with the limes right now.**

**Gravity the Wizard: Thanks.**

**Hunchback of Robby's Attic: Thanks, but I'm not doing much genderbending here. And the harem list is going to be as it is for right now.**

**RasenShuriken92: Thank you my man.**

**As for the viewers, thanks for watching. Let's get it on!**

* * *

**Gato's Hideout**

"What the fuck am I paying you for?!?!?!?" Yelled the pudgy dictator Gato, apparently when Zabuza and Haku got back, their 'employer' had heard about Zabuza's defeat. And hearing it was to a mere teenage ninja lower in rank than what Zabuza was before his defection.

"You are supposed to be the 'Demon of the Mist', but now I finding that hard to believe that since you were practically beat by some fucking kid." Zabuza lay on his bed provided by Gato's expenses; currently his wounds were still a bit of a pain but not as worse as it looked thanks to the meds from Gato's hired medics, but not as much as the bitching that short man was giving him.

"It wasn't his fault Gato, so quit you're whining," Death Metal said out of the opening of Zabuza's window with his leg on the still holding his metallic object. Gato in his current blaming rant yelled at the 9th assassin as well, "And you, you could have finished all those brats off easily, so why didn't you take your chance, or am I going to have to pull the plug on our little deal."

Death Metal just glared at the grubby multi-billionaire causing Gato to freeze up, "First of all Gato, a UAA contract is non-negotiable when it's active, so unless I die, you still have to pay, and you don't want to cross a contractor like 'him'. Secondly you shouldn't doubt my ability; you're paying me for Tazuna's death and that's what I will do. And third," Death Metal's weapon unfolded, twisted, and extended into a large curved sword lit up with an orange chakra beam along the edge, "you are in no position to tell me off with such empty threats, that bridge will ruin your control and shipments from this village, and I highly doubt you want me to fail okay you little shit."

Gato looked scared as he faced Death Metal's own giant cleaver pointing at his face and gulped quickly facing to the injured missing nin, "And you Zabuza, I expect you to kill that old man or I swear to you…" Gato reached for his face, Zabuza waiting for him until Haku dashed and gripped the tyrant's wrist until...

*CRUNCH*

Gato yelled in pain as she broke his wrist before letting him go, pushing him back to his gurads, "Try and touch Zabuza-sama again, I will be keeping that arm." The glare she gave had Gato's guards to try and take her with their swords. They reached for the hilts only to find it missing until they felt the blades on their necks.

'_No way, I couldn't even see her,_' thought one of the swordsmen as Haku stood in between them poising their swords at them.

Gato could only growl as he stared at the event, '_Dammit, fine, I'll play by their rules, but in the end, I'll have the last laugh, and that frosty bitch will make a great addition to the brothels._' "C'mon boys, let them be, we'll talk later."

Gato left with a grin out of their sights. Zabuza, Haku, and Death Metal watch the tyrant walk out of the room as Death Metal stands and walks off as well, "Zabuza, Haku, be weary of him, he's up to something."

Zabuza nodded as the spiky red-head shuts the door behind him with the Swordsman of the Mist looking at his tool, "You know you didn't have to do that Haku, I could have done it myself." Zabuza pulled off his covers revealing a kunai at hand.

Haku could only smile as she went and treated more of her master's wounds, but at the same time, she couldn't but notice herself remembering that red-tipped blonde she barely escaped from placing her hand on the hole in the shoulder of her hunter kimono.

**Tazuna's House**

Naruto groaned fluttering his eyes finding himself looking up at a wooden ceiling, "Aw man, what the hell happened to me?" Then felt something drenched below the waist, '_If I pissed my pants, I swear…_' Naruto thoughts trailed off as he tried to feel the front of his boxers as he apparently found himself pantsless.

He stopped feeling around once he felt his hand on something soft and firm, and it was no erection. He gave it a curious squeeze and he swore he heard a feminine moan on top of him only now noticing the extra weight, two squishy mounds on his stomach, and the soft, styled blue hair lying on his chest as he gave a smile, '_Hinata._'

Eyes widen as he just noticed as he still gripped her ass, she was naked.

He let go and Hinata groaned in disappointment, lifting her head and blinked to let out the sleepiness from her eyes, "Mmmm, Naruto-kun," said Hinata in a lusty fashion as she gave him a kiss adding a bit of tongue into the action.

"So my Ero-hime, you came out just to take advantage of me in my sleep?" Naruto said returning the favor. "Hmm, if you just stayed asleep for a few more minutes, I would have had my way with you," Hinata pouted with puppy dog eyes.

Naruto couldn't help but blush as she climbed up to him as she buried her naked C-cup breasts in his face remembering this was the perverse side that lusted after him 24/7 out of the three sides of Hinata completing her MPS.

On the second or third date, he couldn't remember when, she explained about her Multiple-Personality Syndrome. It started when she was three, few weeks after her sister's birth, when her mother had died from complicated issues. After her mother's death, her mind shifted to a stumbling, stuttering 'Shy' state.

The doctors had said that it was due to strain from birthing Hanabi, but over the years, Hinata thought otherwise after she got over her shyness issues. After the chronic shyness was over, she shifted between her normal self and the shy side at the age of ten, sometimes at the most inconvenient of times.

This of course added to the 'concern' the clan elders has for her in being an heir, besides her views in changing the clan laws. One of them in particular has her very disturbed but she said she would talk about that at another time.

Then after hitting puberty and curiosity killed the cat as she used the Byakugan looking into the boys' bathroom. Let's just say, that was the second reason she was shy around Naruto, adding that she went through her father's private stash of Icha Icha, she awakened her 'Erotic' state.

It took her father and several jounin branch members to hold a sex-crazed, drooling Hinata, down from running to Naruto's apartment and raping him in his sleep. Inoichi had helped to get out of her frenzy by Hiashi's request, only to come out with a nosebleed and a rowdy night later with the wife at the Yamanaka residence.

Now Hinata had certain control over the three sides, the 'Shy' side coming out at appropriate times when she could help it, and the 'Erotic' side filled with nightly fantasies and masturbation.

Snapping back to his present thoughts, he could feel his first girl grinding her soaked pelvis over his stomach with her nub bumping in and out of his belly-button.

"Hina, I know you're horny, but we need to focus and save our first sex night later, so let the normal you come back and I promise, I run you raw at our first night," Naruto bargained receiving a sexy pout with innocent looking eyes, "You promise?" "Trust me, I never go back on a promise," Naruto said confidently receiving another steamy kiss from her as she slumped on his chest.

Lifting her head once more, he finds an amused and exasperated look on his girlfriend, "She tried to rape you again, huh?" "Hey, I can't help it if I look so inviting to her, in fact, the fact that your erotic side would go that far would make taking you all the better," the fox-boy grinned.

Hinata got off of him and went to grab her clothes little bit from the futon. As the Hyuuga heiress went to grab her lavender colored panties, he had a good view of her drenched pussy, '_Must be really frustrating since her 'Ero' side prepped her up already._' "Hey, Hina-chan, you know with you bent over like that I could really ravish you with my face on your ass," Naruto commented.

"As much as I would love you to do that, but we need you to eat something other than my pussy," Hinata convinced. "How long was I out?" Naruto asked. "Mmmm, twenty hours, close to a day, you passed out yesterday after those chakra blasts you shot at Zabuza," Hinata explained before giggling.

"But remind me again, what did you call that mode? 'Blueberry Cheese Brownie'," Hinata giggled once more slipping her panties on. Naruto couldn't help but blush; he remembered the names he shouted out for his Darkside Mode as he called it.

"Okay, I get it, for something do deadly, the damn mode has a cute name to it, if it were up to me, it would be ramen themed," Naruto mumbled at his girlfriend who couldn't help but laugh at his embarrassment. And then the door opens revealing Sakura.

"Hey Hinata, is Naruto up yeAHHHH!!!!" Sakura just froze looking at Naruto's and Hinata's state of undress and blushed before falling unconscious. Naruto and Hinata looked at her unconscious form a bit before fully dressing into their usual attire with Naruto leaving his sword on the futon he slept in.

Naruto goes to prep Sakura up slinging her arm over his neck; he turns to Hinata and says, "So, how far do you think we pushed her?" "I think that was farther than the first day when she wanted to talk to you," Hinata replied, "I remember when I sucked on that spot her neck and I swear she creamed her panties, if my Byakugan hadn't showed me anything, adding the way she shuddered did."

"You are just a horny bisexual minx aren't you," Naruto grinned at her with Hinata smiling, while on the inside, 'Shy' Hinata couldn't help but blush like a tomato with 'Erotic' Hinata drooling at the thought of their man and the many women that would be with them, dominating the others, locking them up in chains as she whipped them on various sensitive spots, and having them call her mistress while she's fucking her man as the alpha wife while they lick her like the bitches…

"Yo Hinata, c'mon everyone is waiting," Naruto called out snapping Hinata out of her thoughts that her 'Erotic' side shared with the original personality. Hinata followed her fiancé downstairs as Naruto was explaining to Kakashi, who was in crutches, the reason why the now awakened Sakura screamed, though a slightly altered story of course.

"Well Naruto, now that you are awake, I have some bad news," Kakashi announced. "Zabuza is alive right," Naruto answered. Everyone just stared at him including the tall black haired woman who he was informed was Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami.

"How would he be alive? Kakashi-sensei checked for a pulse," Kiba asked. The young swordsman looked at Kakashi who just nodded to him, "The hunter-nin that 'killed' him used what kind of weapon, anyone, anyone?" Naruto asked.

"The hunter-nin used senbon needles, what's your point dobe?" Sasuke said getting a bit annoyed. "C'mon, the last Uchiha can't figure out a simple answer as this?" Naruto taunted as Sasuke reacted by slamming his hand on the table he was sitting at jolting up with Kurenai holding him back down.

Kakashi decided to answer for Naruto, "Sasuke, the ninja used senbon needles which doesn't do much damage unless you aim for vital points in the body." Sasuke calmed down with realization as Shino spoke up this time, "I see, and since needles is mostly used for clean kills or acupuncture, she most likely put Zabuza in a death like state."

Hinata already figured this as she remembered from some of the medical scrolls she went through for various reasons, she found that there were various spots where one could be declared dead then revived later on. With this type of knowledge, she asked Shino, knowing she could trust him, if she could practice this with her family style Jyuken.

While the reaction was short term, Shino had felt weak for a few hours after draining some chakra from the various animals in their training area.

"So you're saying that she was hiding somewhere in the area, and when Zabuza was close to death, she used senbon to hit him in the exact points in where Zabuza would be put in a death like state giving him a chance to recover if she was able to get him out of there in time," Sakura said reviewing the events and possibilities that had possibly happened.

'_She may not be strong, but when it comes to the brains of the team, she fits the bill,_' Kakashi thought proudly of his student, "Correct Sakura, but considering the damage me and Naruto exhausted on him, we would have about…" "Five days," said a voice.

Everyone trailed the source to the door of the kitchen, Naruto immediately knew who it was, "Tetsuyo, I could presume you're here for me." "Yup, Death Metal saw and accepted, he's scheduling your fight five days from now, by then he said that Zabuza will be up and ready," the UAA contractor informed him.

"Excuse me, but would you tell me who you are and why you are here?" Tazuna demanded. Tetsuyo clapped his hands, "Oh I'm so sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Tetsuyo Uchikami," bowed the man, "UAA contractor and lawyer here on official business with my subordinate here."

"Excuse me," Kakashi said calling for Tetsuyo, "but how do you know of this?" "I'm sorry, but such information cannot be revealed unless you pay the price," smiled the contractor.

Naruto explained the situation, "He knows because he probably set up the contract with Gato with Death Metal, is this right?" Tetsuyo could only smile, "I won't deny nor confirm this information without the proper persuasion." "Get out!!!" Tazuna demanded but was stopped by Naruto.

"Don't try Tazuna, his reasons aren't personal, just business, trust me. Death Metal has been here probably when you were out to get this mission," Naruto explained once more before turning to Tetsuyo, "So where am I to meet him?"

"The fight will start once you get to the bridge, he vows not to harm anyone until you are there," Tetsuyo informed him. Once Naruto nodded, he noticed somebody was missing, "Hey where's Sasuke?"

"He went upstairs," Tsunami answered. Naruto's eyes widened, then he growled, "He didn't." Naruto rushed to the room he slept in. All they heard looking at the ceiling where the second floor was were some quips, struggling, socks and punches, glass crashing and thud that was heard outside.

Coming out of Tazuna's cabin, they found Sasuke groaning with his back to the ground and Naruto above him with his katana at hand, "You son of a bitch, I told you 'no' all those other times you demanded from me, even when I told you it will only work for me and my family, and if you tried to steal it from me, I will kick your ass." "I'm an Uchiha, (groan) only I deserve a weapon like that (groan) not some clanless son of a whore, now you will tell me how you turn it on and give it to me. I need it to avenge my clan," the Uchiha demanded as he stood smirking confidently.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, the insult to Naruto's mother pissed him off so much they could hear his knuckles crack. And before they knew it, Naruto went and punched the last Uchiha in the nose, hard enough it broke and he was bleeding profusely with his nose bent to a degree. Everyone there thought he deserved it.

And despite Kakashi being the sensei, he thought that Sasuke deserved it too, knowing he just insulted his sensei's wife. "How dare you? I'll have the council force you then, and after that, the Hyuuga girl of yours," Sasuke said trying to intimidate Uzumaki.

The next thing he knew he found Naruto's katana humming dangerously close to his head with Hinata's chakra infused palm also dangerously close to his child maker. He found himself safe from their wrath thanks to Tetsuyo and Kurenai holding the both of them off.

"Easy you two," Tetsuyo said, "trust me the kid ain't worth it." The two released them as they stopped struggling, even if they did so reluctantly.

Sasuke growled hearing that he wasn't 'worth it', "What do you mean? I'm an Uchiha, we are worthy of anything."

Tetsuyo chuckled not believing he's hearing this, "Kid let me get you in on a little secret," suddenly his expression turns serious surprising everyone there a bit with the attitude change, "There are those who say that they can do it and those that actually can do it. You say that you want to avenge your clan waving your kunai knife around when there are others that won't give two shits about your little ambition. You bitch and moan, but you don't even bother to hone your skills.

You expect respect, but when they don't give it, you whine and bitch about it and eventually try and kill them with their backs turned. When you have that knife, it makes you feel like a man just to hold it, but in really, all you remain is just a pussy with a knife in his hand.

And that's what you are, a pussy with a knife in his hand," the contractor sneered looking at the teen who was just seething at every word he just heard.

Pissed, Sasuke grabbed a kunai out of his pouch and yelled charging at him fast, just as he got only a foot away from him though, Tetsuyo vanished with such speed, he confused the Uchiha when Sasuke found his kunai missing. Said kunai was then lodged into the Uchiha's shoulder, jammed into the joint causing the teen to scream his head off with the pain that came from the wound.

Tetsuyo could only look at Sasuke with a piercing glare, "Like I said, **just a pussy with a knife in his hand**."

Sasuke was seething seeing this guy look down on him like he was nothing, insulting him. Grabbing the kunai with his uninjured hand, he grunted as he took it out of his shoulder. Then he felt something on his back, it was Kakashi with the foot of his crutch at the base of his neck.

"Sasuke, you stop now or you will be detained for the rest of the mission, got it?" Kakashi glared having enough of the Uchiha's attitude. Tetsuyo smiled at Hatake, "Thank you Hatake-san, is he always like this?"

"The boy has some mental issues, apparently the shrinks aren't doing their jobs," Kakashi whispered. "Shinobi or civilians?" responds the lawyer. Kakashi could only slap his palm to his face in realization in what they are doing wrong.

Tetsuyo chuckled shaking his head before walking towards Naruto, "Okay kid, remember, your fight is in five days, be ready by then." "Hey, it's for a righteous reason, right?" Naruto said. Tetsuyo could only laugh at the words as he walked off.

**Time Skip (Forest Area)**

For the past four days, Kakashi was teaching his team the tree climbing exercise, well Sakura and Sasuke, as well as Kiba because out of the whole of Kurenai's team, he almost has it perfectly down.

Meanwhile, Shino went to practicing his water walking while bug collecting as Hinata and Naruto went to spar with each other while water walking considering those three has completed that exercise already. Kurenai watched over them as she was fascinated by Hinata's progress.

To parry the Chakra Katana of Naruto's, Hinata used her Jyuken to repel and block the chakra used in the sword. '_It's amazing, Naruto, rumored to be the worst student comes out as one of the greatest prodigies and swordsmen in the village, and Hinata, no longer, or has never been the shy stuttering girl, but a confident, if not, flirtatious girl with a bit of Anko's tendencies. I hope that Anko didn't do anything to her to make her this way,_' Kurenai thought as she watched the two ninjas spar.

And every so often, she noticed Hinata giving Naruto a few flirty winks while the red-tipped blond gave Hinata a couple playful slaps on her ass. In all honesty, while she knew of their relationship, but she never had realized how far into it they were. At least now she had at least some idea.

"Okay, you three, Naruto, Hinata, stand down, Shino, stop what you're doing and get over here, let's get back to the cabin," Kurenai ordered.

Hearing this, Naruto sheathed his sword, Hinata released her stance, and Shino closed the box that carried various species of insects that come from this forest.

Going back, they saw the other half of the two groups, Sakura, even though she completed the tree climbing some time ago, kept going at it. Even after the training that Kakashi had her go through, Sakura's strength has increased, but this training will increase her small chakra reserves.

Kiba got it after asking Sakura how she did it before he lost it. Sasuke, he was still having some trouble, even after Sakura tried to offer some help when Kiba asked her he just ignored her saying he doesn't need any help. He got about half-way up the tree before he started to slip, by then he took the advice he tried to ignore and started to get better now, and kept going until he got up to the top.

As everyone was finished with training for the day, Tsunami had everyone get to the kitchen/dining room for dinner. Among the family and team there was a little boy named Inari, who looked no more than ten who, earlier commented when Naruto was in bed that they were going to die.

Apparently he has some daddy issues ever since his father was killed by Gato few years back. And ever since then, he was a pessimist, believing that there are no heroes in this world. At least that's what Tazuna told Naruto.

Unfortunately during the whole time as they ate, the atmosphere felt pretty bleak among the residents and visitors of the house, especially from Inari who was staring at Naruto who was eating like nothing was wrong keeping his eyes closed as he chewed his food.

Cracking his left eye open, he spied the kid glaring at him pretty darkly for a kid. "What's wrong kid something on my face?" Naruto asked to lighten up the mood. But the question only did the opposite effect as Inari glared at him even more, "Hey kid, Inari was it. I know that I have a good face, but you staring at me like that is really making me uncomfortable."

Inari just slammed his hands on the table in frustration, "Inari!" Tsunami scolded her son but he ignored it, "How can you just sit there when all of you are gonna die?"

Naruto just laughed it off with everyone looking at him, "Well of course we're going to die, I mean after all we are human. I know a guy off my street in my village that's like 60 and he's still kicking strong and healthy despite him looking like crap."

"Grrr," Inari growled, "that's not what I meant, I mean Gato is going to kill you all." The red-tipped blond still chuckled, "Kid, what's some pudgy fat-ass going to do to a ragtag team of ninja's, I mean all he has is money that he just waves around for a bunch of bandits and mercs while we are trained killers, well more me than most of the genins in my generation."

"It doesn't matter," argued the boy against Naruto's retort, "You're all going to get killed by him, no matter how hard you try." Naruto just gave a bored looked while the rest of the ninjas there kept eating irritating the boy even more, "I just can't stand you, you people who can't even understand what we are going through, I'm willing to bet that you live like a king not even knowing how it feels to live like this."

'_Oh shit,_' popped the thought of most of the ninja's there while Sasuke just kept eating. Naruto's smile turned from amused to unpleased as he looked at Inari with impassive eyes, "Kid, trust me when I say this, don't go judging others, especially when your current situation is practically the story of my life."

"Yeah right," Inari said tears nearly leaking out. "Then tell me kid, do you what it feels like to be alone in your life for over ten years before you were born," Naruto said getting up close surprising everyone except the jounins, "Did you have to go through living in the orphanage where they only give you table scraps or even near inedible food found in the trash?"

"Have you ever been chased down by a _fucking_ mob in your own village, not even knowing why the _fuck_ they're even chasing you?" Naruto yelled making Inari shiver at the increasing volume of the fox-eyed ninja.

"Trust me, when I tell you this, you don't know the kind of life I had to go through before my parentage was revealed to everybody now," Naruto snarled, "And now they know who I am, the ones who tried to kill me either kiss my ass or just try and deny who I am."

The teenage swordsman gets up and starts to walk out of the house, "Don't even say that you had a worse life than me kid, 'cause there are others who had it worse." He walked out and slammed the door making everyone jump. Soon after, Hinata gets up and bows to Tazuna and his family before chasing after her boyfriend.

As soon as Hinata shuts the door, Inari runs to his room bawling his eyes out, Sasuke leaves to the boys' guest quarters, and Tazuna turns to Kakashi and asks, "Was his life really that bad?" "That and worse." Kakashi answered.

"That seriously happened!?!?" Kiba exclaims not believing what he heard. "Kiba, remember that there are reasons why he had to go through that," Shino reminded him. Kiba growled, but he remembered. After the Mizuki incident, he went to talk to his mother and sister about it since they were there during the Kyuubi attack.

Tsume Inuzuka had told him of everything that she and Hana had tried to do to help him, from rescues to even helping him in the basic studies that he recalled Naruto getting kicked out of those lessons. And during all this remembrance, he just felt like an ass for ridiculing on the half-blond when he saw him screw up a simple transformation jutsu.

Sakura there felt even worse and angry at her parents' who was a formally brainwashed girl into thinking Naruto was a bad person she shouldn't be around with. She remembered about the first time when she was helped by Naruto all those years ago when they were kids at the village park.

After meeting the fox boy for the first time, her mother found her playing with Naruto, and one could figure how that went out without saying.

Then after the whole Mizuki incident, she too had a talk with her parents, though not speaking to her mother until her father came back from the council meeting. She could remember the remorse kind of look on his face, and for some reason couldn't look at his daughter in the face.

When they finally talked at dinner, well let's just say that the wife left the Haruno residence in denial after a familial dispute between mother and daughter. Sakura does see her every so often, but they never spoke unless it was necessary.

Kakashi sighed, "His childhood was something that shouldn't have happened to somebody innocent like him at his age, the fact I personally had to save him from time to time as an ANBU along with a few of my fellow ANBU comrades disgusts me. Not that I had any problem with Naruto, but the fact that nearly the whole village was in on the nightly lynching Naruto had to run from."

Tsunami couldn't help but gasp at this shocking information, "Why didn't the Hokage do anything?" "He did," Kakashi answered, "and from then Naruto kept up a mask hiding his abilities." "Kakashi-sensei, how do you know all this?" Sakura asked.

"Because I was one of his watchers before I got demoted from ANBU to jounin by the council after breaking up a mob, charged with assaulting a council member who was in said mob when he was seven," Kakashi said sadly earning a gasp from Sakura and a shocked response from Kiba and Akamaru and a faint buzzing from the Aburame.

Kurenai could only sympathize with him seeing how her friend in the I/T Division, Anko, was ousted and spat upon by the Konoha populous after her betrayal with her sensei, Orochimaru.

**Wave Forest**

Hinata went to follow her boyfriend farther into the forest that they trained in. And steadily, she found trees covered in slashes in the wood. And those slashes became more and more in the trees the farther she went into the forest. About another ten minutes of searching and she found Naruto, passed out on a tree with his back sitting down on a tree exhausted and sleeping and his weapon only inches off his person only missing its usual crimson chakra blade from the guard with his sheath on his other side.

But then she found something peculiar, or rather someone. A girl with waist-length long brown hair in a pink kimono with Sakura petal designs at the foot of the kimono. Hooked around her arm was basket of flowers.

The girl of interest had placed her hand on Hinata's boy's whiskered cheek, but for a second there, it looked like she was hanging her hand near his neck. The touch had woken up the young swordsman, and the first thing he sees is a black haired girl just about the same age as him.

"You know if you sleep here, you're going to catch a cold," The girl told him with a kind smile on her face. Naruto looked at her with a warm smile of his own making the girl blush a bit, "It's okay I've lived worse than this."

"So what are you doing here ninja-san?" the girl asked. "I believe it is polite to introduce yourself before you ask a total stranger," Naruto replied. She respectfully bowed, "I'm sorry, my name is Haku, and you?"

"Naruto Haku-san, and as for your question…" Naruto gave out a frustrated sigh, "I'm just venting a bit." Haku looked around the area, '_Damn, if this is a bit, then I would hate to see full-out mad._'

"What could have made you do this?" Haku asked motioning to the wounded trees. Naruto grabbed the hilt of his sword which activated at his touch and put it back in its sheath and inhales deeply through his nose and told him all that happened a few hours ago.

"Well Haku-san, I told you my reasons, now what about yours especially with those flowers you have there," Naruto inquired eyeing the basket of wild flowers and herbs hooked under her arm.

Haku looked away for a split second and looked into Naruto's blue eyes, "It's for my precious person who was harmed by Gato and his thugs not too long ago." "From Gato and his goons, or from me," Naruto responds. "What are you…?" "It's for Zabuza, isn't it?"

Haku's breath hitched in shock with her eyes widening, "How did you know?" "Your kimono on the right shoulder has a stitched seam when my katana sliced a bit of your battle kimono you wore over your current attire," Haku took her free hand to quickly cover said stitch, "Let's not forget your scent of water and lilacs, just like the cloth of your battle kimono, I still have it as a memento."

The jinchuuriki eyed Haku a bit more catching the full beauty of her form when it's not too covered by her battle wear, "And besides, your voice also gave you away, even after the first meeting, I rarely forget a voice."

"I see, so why didn't you attack me when you had the chance?" Haku asked in a professional tone. Naruto chuckled, "We all have a choice right, you didn't strangle me when you woke me up."

Haku couldn't help but look away blushing, "Hey its okay, no need to be embarrassed Haku-chan." "Haku-chan?" She blushed even harder at the name he's given her. "You're beautiful you know," said Naruto

"I need to go and take these to Zabuza-sama," Haku said quickly trying to get away but she stopped when she felt Naruto's hand on her wrist, "Before you go, I have to ask, why you work for someone like Zabuza."

Haku looked downcast a bit and turned her attention to her feet going through her memories, "He saved me." "What do you mean?" "I was born in Kiri where there was a bloodline purge. Practically all of Kiri had ousted and killed any and all types of bloodline holders that lived within that village." "And you carry a bloodline yourself, a Kekkei Genkai," Naruto concluded.

"Yes," Haku confirmed for him, "my mother had a Kekkei Genkai that she kept hidden for so long," To prove this she used her chakra and created an icicle which she threw embedding itself halfway into a nearby tree. "An elemental bloodline," Naruto realized.

"I discovered my bloodline when I was seven and I showed my mother what I could do, but she was horrified rather than proud, not because she thought I was an abomination, but because of my father and told me to hide what I could do," Haku continued.

Hinata still within hearing distance hearing her story could tell where this was going shed some tears as she listened to more of this Ice Maiden's sad past, "But the secrets could not go on as my father found out eventually. He and several other villagers killed my mother in front of me and proceeded to do the same to me until…" Haku broke off unable to say it as she bit her lip trying to fight back the tears threatening to come out.

"You made your first kills instinctively, as an act of self defense, right?" Naruto finished for her before he embraced her in a hug. "It's okay, just let it out," Naruto soothed her as she cried.

After a few minutes he let go allowing her to wipe the tears, before she went to leave. "Haku!" She stopped once more hearing the red-tipped blonde's voice, "You don't have to serve Zabuza you know, you can come with us to Konoha where bloodlines like yours are accepted."

"I would love to, but Zabuza-sama saved my life, I at least owe him that until I become useless to him." "It doesn't have to be that way," Naruto tried to convince her; "You can try and convince him to come with us."

Haku looked at him once more and shot a sincere smile at him, "You know, if we met in different circumstances, we probably would have been friends, maybe even more." With that she Mizu Shunshined away with a splash and she was gone with only a puddle of water from where she stood.

"Hinata, you can some out now?" Hinata revealed herself, "So how long have you known I was there?" "Thanks to Kyu-chan's enhancement, I have better senses, almost as good as an Inuzuka, when I inhaled her scent, I smelled a bit of yours little ways off."

"Well, I do say that I approve of her, if she accepts the invite to our family," Hinata says. **"As do I Naruto-kun,"** Kyuubi tells him, **"And from what I saw from here, she has a nice rack and ass I sink my teeth into,"** she continues on licking her lips in lust.

Naruto couldn't help but hold his nose at the mention of Kyuubi's words, but in retrospect, he saw that coming considering that he has a hot vixen inside him who hasn't had any since her imprisonment and wouldn't have any until he allows it.

Hinata took notice of this too, "Kyuu-chan?" "She's just horny," Naruto told her getting a cute fox while from Kyuubi. "Well then maybe our first night can be a sexy threesome, what do you say," Hinata insisted.

By then, let's just say for five seconds perverted thoughts were coming to him from Kyuubi's perverted mind at the Hyuuga's offer which jetted him head first backwards into a tree via nosebleed, knocking him out apparently. In which case, Hinata took the pleasure of getting her boyfriend to Tazuna's thinking of a way to explain this to the others.

**Time Skip**

Nothing but an open field, an endless prairie filled with small flowers along the endless path. He hears a slight humming tune behind him. He turns and feels a pain in his chest.

He didn't find anyone but his own katana in his chest to the hilt.

Then the pain was gone.

He finds himself now into the garden once more holding his katana. "_**WELCOME TO THE GARDEN OF MADNESS!!!!**_" bellowed an ominous voice behind him forcing him turn around once more.

An entity flies toward him in such speeds in tattered black robes wielding a scythe. He couldn't block in time and found himself flying from his legs as he flew with a trail of blood leading from his torso, connecting to his legs.

And then…

**Tazuna's House**

Naruto woke up with a shock jolting himself upright finding his location in his futon shirtless in one of Tazuna's rooms. He looks around for his effects and eyes his katana sheathed upon his shirt and coat nearby his futon finding a note.

_Naru-kun,_

_We went ahead to the bridge to check on something. Someone was spotted on the bridge and it could be Zabuza, come as soon as you can._

_Hinata_

He puts his shirt and coat on and grabs his katana slipping it in one of his belt loops.

Then, he heard a crash and a loud scream.

Downstairs Tsunami was being bound by two swordsmen, one was shirtless and had an eyepatch, the other was wore a teal jacket and a beanie cap.

"Let my Mommy go!" Inari yelled at them holding up a kitchen knife pointed at them. The two thugs just laughed as the one with the cap grabbed his sword ready to kill the kid.

"Wait," Tsunami begged, "don't if you harm him, then… then I'll bite my tongue off and drown myself in my own blood." "Leave the brat alone, Gato said he wanted the woman, it wouldn't do any good if she's dead," said the swordsman with the eyepatch.

His partner didn't move for a few seconds until he turned to him lazily, only to fall with the head rolling from its body to the eyepatched swordsman's position. He looked at the head in shock and found an unfamiliar blonde teen with red tips in black with a red glowing katana.

But as soon as he blinked, he was decapitated as well.

Tsunami and Inari ran to each other for an embracing hug, Inari full of tears

Naruto walked towards the door before he spoke, "Inari, that there was what a real hero is, you may think that there are no more heroes in this world, but you just proved yourself wrong. But me, I'm no hero, just a killer assassin out to be the Number One assassin." He walked out to head over to the bridge, but not before noticing the many killers brandishing weapons, just like last time.

"Time to kill," Naruto grabbed the hilt and charged the first merc and killed him charging him slicing him in half with a quick draw. He smiled as the blood splashed his face.

_**DEATH METAL!!!!!**_

**Tazuna's Bridge (in construction)**

Tazuna watched the battle going on as Sakura guarded him while Hinata and Sasuke went after the masked hunter nin both of whom were trapped within a dome of ice mirrors, while Kakashi and Kurenai fought Zabuza fighting practically blind due to the mist which was in Zabuza's area of expertise in assassination.

But the one he watched that was looking at him intently was the spiky 50-something shirtless red-head that had his hand holding onto what Tazuna presumed was his weapon. Then he remembered, '_That must be that Death Metal person that he was talking about, so he's the one waiting for that kid. Will that brat be able to beat him though?_'

Sasuke and Hinata were doing their best to keep up. More the Uchiha than the Hyuuga due to his cockiness beforehand when Haku pulled out one of her Hyoton techniques, as for Hinata, she had already known about Haku's identity underneath the mask and has knowledge of her bloodline. Still, that doesn't make up the fact that she had difficulty of dodging the ice senbons.

Obviously Haku has great accuracy, almost as good, maybe even better, than Neji's teammate Tenten. But Hinata had enough of this charade and decided to try end this before Naruto got to the bridge with them. Using her Byakugan she looked under the hunter nin's mask and found that Haku was aiming at both her's and Sasuke's knock out points, '_Haku-chan, she's only aiming to knock us out, is it possible that she doesn't have the urge to kill us, or is it because we're affiliated with Naru-kun?_'

With jounins, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Zabuza watched as their charges fought against each other, at the same time, Kakashi and Kurenai were surprised to see that Zabuza had stopped attacking them. For the past ten minutes their kids fought and all the Mist nuke-nin did after covering himself in another thick shroud of mist keeping his hand on his Kuburi Hocho deciding whether to attack or not.

"Kakashi," Zabuza spoke catching said jounin's attention, "Your kid, Naruto was it? He said something to my apprentice, giving us asylum within Konoha, can he do that?" "I don't know, maybe, he has some pull with the Sandaime, why?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

Only then did the nuke-nin let his hand off of his sword, "I've had enough of this, the traveling, the running, the scrounging, I only took this up for then money for us. And Haku, she's like a daughter to me, despite how I act. So if he can, even if I die, I want your little swordsman to take care of her, take her to Konoha with him. She has no record as a ninja so she should be alright to immigrate there."

"You've gone to care for her didn't you?" Kurenai summarized. "Heh, I took her in after her family was killed and found her sitting on a bridge as I was leaving Kiri," Zabuza explained, "At first it was to make her into a weapon for my own use, but now, I've grown attached to her too much to see her that way."

Feeling the red-headed killer's aura, the jounins there turned to him as he walked towards the aisle between their grounds and the genins whom they two felt his presence. "He's here," said the 9th assassin.

"Must be talking about the Uzumaki kid," Zabuza said to no-one in particular. Kakashi and Kurenai were stunned as they watched the red-headed man walking towards the center of the unfinished bridge as the man leaked out his killer aura. '_Will Naruto be able to kill someone with this much killer intent?_'

Sasuke and Hinata were on the ropes while they were trapped within Haku's Ice Mirror technique. And every so often, Haku who was within the mirror would shift through mirror to mirror while hailing them with senbon needles which they could barely block as they slashed through their cloths and protruding and non-vital points in the body.

It was until they felt the red-headed man walk in between them and the jounins did they stop fighting and Haku dispelled her ice mirrors, feeling the man's aura. While Haku and Hinata just stood there shaking, Sasuke could barely stand seeing a man who could possibly beat his brother in his mind.

**Few ways off of the unfinished bridge**

Naruto walked away from the chopped up bodies he left behind him as he headed towards to his destination at the unfinished bridge.

Again he heard a whizzing sound away from him and out of instinct caught a small object like last time, a tiny earpiece. He placed it in his right ear and walked the trail as he heard Tetsuyo's voice once more.

"_Hey Naruto, here we are once again about to ascend to the ranks, or are you going to die and get your ass handed to Hell. No matter, after all we have to die at least some time in our life; this may be that time for you or him. Either way, I checked the statistics of your chance of survival, you didn't hear this from me but these say that there is at most a 99.9999% chance of you dying._

_Heh, not much of a confidence builder right, but you have been able to fuck with Lady Luck for your whole life. Hell, she might even have your kids by now, because it's a fucking miracle about how you were able to get through your shitty life. No offense though._

_Well, when you're ready, get your ass over there, the fight doesn't start until you step on that bridge. GO! FIGHT!! WIN!!! And head towards the Garden of Madness._

Naruto pulled it out and threw it away before it blew up in a small inaudible boom.

"Let's go motherfucker."

**Unfinished Bridge**

Naruto finally arrived near the bridge as he saw Team 7, 8, Tazuna, Zabuza and Haku standing at the start of the bridge. So feeling a bit stylish, he ran and gave a chakra powered jump and landed right in front of his opponent, Death Metal.

"So you finally arrived," said Death Metal. "Hey you shouldn't have sent so many guys after me," Naruto replied.

The 9th assassin took notice of the katana to Naruto's side and chuckled, "You know, in all my life as an assassin, I never killed someone as young as you, so I'll give you a choice, leave now and I'll spare your life."

"And leave you to kill the old man and have that fat douche bag fuck up this country more than he has already has, sorry dude, but the only one leaving here is you, in a bodybag," Naruto retorted.

Death Metal glared this time, "I'll say this once more leave here now."

"Obviously you don't know me," retorts the smaller swordsman. "You don't get it do you?"

"What's there to get? After all, we assassins are living in paradise, with so many people to kill," Naruto retorts.

"This is no paradise," Death Metal calmly denied. "Alright, then what would you call this?" Naruto asked, eagerly waiting for his answer.

"A place to die," answered Death Metal.

"Well at least we're on the same page here," Naruto commented.

Death Metal could only pinch the bridge of his nose, "So naïve, you have no idea, do you? I pity you."

"You know, arrogant crude little shits like you come around from time to time," says Death Metal circling around him with Naruto matching his steps away from him, "So listen well. The wall is high, higher than you can imagine. Ultimate sacrifice is sublime." Death Metal activated his weapon as it flipped, turned, and extended.

'_That sword, it's just as big as Zabuza's, it even has a chakra edge like Naruto's blade,_' Kakashi thought.

"Draw!!!" Death Metal exclaims pointing his blade at Naruto. Naruto unsheathes his sword with a quick draw and holds it in a high position, "You can take that to your grave!"

As if a gong sounded, Naruto made the first move as the red-headed assassin charged as well with his weapon resting on his shoulder, attacking Death Metal with slashes which was easily blocked and then parried. Death Metal came in with his attacks, a downward chop which Naruto dodged to the side and back-flipped several times to avoid an oncoming onslaught of slashes with a right slash finisher.

Then he pounced to land on Naruto, but the red-blonde jumped back as he kept guard has his sword was hit by Death Metal, only to be knocked back with a gash on his right forearm, but not before seeing that flash again. '_Okay, I get it, dodge the flashes._'

Death Metal charged in this time and slashed with a horizontal half-moon slash, only to miss when Naruto jumped and attacked with a spinning slash which hit with success and gave a cut along his chest.

Once Naruto landed both clashed weapons in a power struggle but ended in a draw when the two of them kicked away from the other's foot and slid away from each other. Both stared at each other with intent to kill the other as their first bloods oozed from their respective wound, "Impressive, but there is still room to improve young one."

Death Metal attacked as did Naruto and with speed out of nowhere, their weapons parried in rapid succession. As the red-head tried to cleave Naruto's head off, the young swordsman quickly ducked and slid in a position in his shadow and hit him with a raising slash which Death Metal tried to dodge, but not without leaving a cut vertically on the left side of his torso with the blood following the katana.

The 9th assassin out of striking distance of his opponent took his wounded hand and swiped some blood from the intersection of the long cuts on his chest and took a sample taste and grinned, "Well fuck, you're one of the few to make me glad to hopefully die at your hands."

Placing getting back to his default stance, he spit in three as it looked like three identical figures split from one man, "No way, he can use Kage Bunshins?!?" Naruto exclaimed out loud in surprise, and then quickly grinned, "Well if he wants to play that way…" The 10th assassin summons up two other Kage Bunshins to even the field and at the same time, use what's necessary and conserve chakra in case of any surprises, despite using extra chakra to keep the two clones longer.

"Heh, if you think that these two are just mere shadow clones, you are sorely mistaken you little shit," Death Metal challenged. Naruto not one to refuse a challenge sent his two clones at the elder swordsmen's copies. The outcome was not as expected.

Clone Group A – When Naruto aimed for a stab at his opponent's heart, Death Metal took the blow in his good arm instead. Instead of poofing out of existence, it stayed there, with the chakra in the katana still humming in his now bleeding wound through his arm.

Naruto looked at the original and saw that there was no similar wound on his arm and neither the other clone.

Using his brief moment of shock, Death Metal slid his blade under him with the edge towards Naruto and swiped it with a powerful swing through the waist making it disappear in a cloud of smoke sending back the information to the original Naruto

Clone Group B (same time) – Naruto had the same idea as his fellow clone except this time Death Metal had taken it in his left shoulder getting the same reaction as their twins. He took grasp of Naruto's arm with the hand of the wounded shoulder, trapping him there.

Using his other hand to hold his sword, he takes it over head and swings it vertically from the head down that would have bisected him in half had it not disappear in smoke like his fellow clone relaying its memories to the original No. 10.

Naruto felt fear before when he was younger, but this wasn't like the fear in the village lynchings he had, this was a fear he couldn't put on the tip of his tongue. This fear had also added something else in him. "You're trembling young one. Don't tell me you're scared?"

Naruto was visibly trembling as he answered the question and smiled with a growing craze, "Of course I'm scared, I'm scared of dying here by a worthy opponent like you, but to fight a fellow assassin with that itch to kill, it just gives that anxiety and urge for me to reach the top. So bring it on!"

The three Death Metals charged with the original in the center jumping at Naruto with a chop. The red-tipped blonde jumped back to dodge with the huge cleaver getting stuck in the bridge, the two clones on the other hand followed up with an assault of slashes themselves having Naruto block and parry left and right.

Naruto gave a round house kick to the right Death Metal clone knocking him back while sliding behind the second clone and hit it with a combo barrage of slashes and ending it with a finishing blow to the neck forcing it to fade into nothingness.

Hearing a battle cry, the clone he knocked away came at him with a jumping slash which was dodged as well rolling backwards. Acting fast Naruto got on his feet and charged in fast with the Death Metal clone into a power clash.

Just as he was about to win the clash though, the original's cleaver slashed the two in half as the original Death Metal slashed through using the double's blind spot to hide himself. But all wasn't done as he noticed Uzumaki's body landing sounding in only wood clunks. Turning to the 'body' he found not a bloody heap, but a bundle of wood planks.

His eye widened when his vision suddenly went to the teen's blue semi-slit eyes sliding in front of him, catching the elder assassin of guard barely blocking the powerful strikes of the young swordsman. And after the dreaded mistake of missing Naruto's head as the teen ducked the strike, Naruto side-stepped and came up with a rising slash to both arms dismembering his two limbs.

The huge cleaver of a sword flew off with its owners hands still gripping it landed right in front of the spectators, blade down.

Both fighters knew it was over as one of them was unarmed and both were breathing heavily as the two looked at each other straight in the eye. "Extrodinary," Death Metal spoke in satisfaction, "you have been the one I've been waiting for. The name 'Holy Sword' is now yours."

"Despite my title as the Crimson Prince, I couldn't take your name; instead I'll keep your sword, as a momento as you will be unable to wield a weapon anytime soon," Naruto retorted.

"Then before you take my life, let me give you some advice. Master the ways of the assassin for there will be roadblocks on your way to the top, doing things you would think twice of things you would be ever thinking of doing."

"Thanks, I'll take that in mind!" With that, Naruto delivered the killing blow cutting off Death Metal's head with lots of blood spurting out from the head and the body.

Back with the watchers many different thoughts were going through their heads.

"_Naruto-kun, you are amazing,"_ Thought Hinata.

"_Naruto-kun, I swear, I'll make it up to you, for all the things I've done to you,"_ Sakura

"_Damn, I wouldn't want to face him if I have to,"_ Kiba

"_Naruto-san has a powerful aura on him, has my Kikai restless, is that him or the Kyuubi within him,"_ Shino

"_That boy/Naruto, how would he have turned out if he didn't live the life he did?"_ Kurenai/Kakashi

"_How is that dobe that strong? Am I really that weak, or is it something else? I swear I'll get that power and kill my brother, the dobe can't be stronger than an Uchiha,"_ Sasuke.

"_I heard that Uzumaki's were powerful swordsmen, but that was unreal, I feel I might piss my pants, but definitely worth it to watch the infamous Dark Step style in action,"_ Zabuza

"_Naruto Uzumaki, you are definitely powerful, I am definitely glad to have you as a friend, maybe even more. Gah!!! What am I thinking, I just met him, I can't be thinking things like that yet."_ Haku

"Congratulations, only a month and you still rise in the ranks," said an unfamiliar voice. They looked behind themselves and found a man wearing a white chef's uniform without the hat and sleeves rolled up beside him were a couple of the UAA official cleaner crew. Sakura apparently recognized the guy, "Wait a minute, aren't you the bun chef back in Konoha."

"Ichiro, what are you doing here? Where's Tetsuyo?" Naruto asked as the cleaners disposed of Death Metal's body through fire jutsu's. "Tetsuyo has some business in Kumo with the Raikage, so he asked me to temp for him this time, business is business for that guy," answered Ichiro.

"Ain't that the truth," Naruto murmured. And as one of the cleaners were about to take away Death Metal's Orange II, the now 9th assassin stopped him from taking it drawing his Chakra Katana out, "Leave the blade, it's mine now."

Picking up the blade, Naruto found the switch and collapsed down to a more compactable size and handed it to Ichiro, "Do you mind taking this over to my compound?" The Konoha chef nodded, "Sure, I'll be sure this gets there. And your money will be sent to your bank account once the paper work has been sorted out and you've officially been registered as the UAA's 9th assassin."

"Hmph, that guy wasn't much of an assassin. Killed by a fuckin' kid," said a gruff voice within the other side of the fog. "Ahh, Gato, good to see you, I was just about to call you and tell you that your contract has been voided due to Death Metal's death," Ichiro said standing next to Gato as he rubbed his head at the last statement he said, "Wow, that feels weird saying that. Death Metal's death, Death Metal's death…"

"I see, oh and Zabuza, speaking of contracts, I'm ending ours, just considering how expensive missing nin are compared to mercenaries," Gato said over the distance as many weapon brandishing mercenaries appeared behind him out of the fog.

Zabuza just growled while muttering to nobody, "At least I took Death Metal's advice about Gato."

Gato smirked, "Let's get things started then, boys, take out the men, and then subdue the girls. They'll make perfect addition's to the slave ring." "Gato, what do you think you are doing?" asked Ichiro who was apparently surrounded by Gato's mercs himself.

"I meant what I said, kill the men, that includes you, can't have anybody oppose me when I take over this town," Gato answered soon bellowing in laughter only to spit out a coppery liquid out of his mouth a few minutes later. He soon found what he spat out just now with eyes widening realizing what it was, "_Blood_,"

He looked to where Ichiro was and hitched his breath seeing the sight he found, five or six of his men disemboweled, bisected, chopped, and headless in a gory mess. Looking at Ichiro who was walking towards his opposition brandishing a giant butter knife which he held by the handle hooking his right arm over the handle with a three pronged giant fork in the other hand, his white chef's clothes stained with the blood of his decimated men, "Hey Naruto, quick question, with all this blood on me, does this make me look like a butcher?"

"KILL THEM!!!" Shouted Gato in rage, while Ichiro, "Naruto go take a breather, I know you're using all your strength to stand after your fight with Death Metal. But when you get back there, please call over the jounins there to help take out this trash."

Naruto did as he asked as the army of mercs drew closer, just as he began his monologue, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Zabuza appeared next to him via shunshin. "I would have let you go, Gato. But you forced my hand in threatening me with your men, so just to warn you, get ready to die."

**Meanwhile in Kumo**

The dark skinned muscled Raikage of Kumogakure was currently lifting weights with his barbells as he was waiting for his three o'clock appointment. In there waiting with him was the Raikage's brother Kirabi was currently scribbling down notes for his rapping lyrics.

Once the door opened, it revealed one Tetsuyo Uchikami carrying a briefcase and straightening his tie, "Raikage-sama, sorry I'm late, but I had some… undesirables to take care of, not to mention the filing and paperwork that needed to be taken care of. But anyways, I'm here, what would you like to discuss."

The Raikage dropped his dumbbells making a crater from where it landed and walked over to the table where the two of them began their deal. "Okay, I'll make this simple. I want one of your best guys to escort my brother, his genin team, and a chunin of mine to Konoha for the Chunin Exams coming up, somebody from your top 10."

Tetsuyo smirked, knowing the perfect person, "I got just the person. Currently he just became our No. 9 within our ranks." He opened up his briefcase and searched his files until he found the one he was looking for and handed it over to the Raikage who opened it for him and his brother to see.

But the Raikage felt a bit insulted not being what he expected, "What is this shit; you expect me to believe that he can get the job done." "I'm gonna hafta agree wit bro on this guy, lookin' at him, it's kinda hard to buy," said Kirabi.

"I know, he's a bit young, but it's only been a few months since he entered our ranks and defeated our former 10 and 9. With No. 9 being his recent kill. As you can see he's not a beginner in the ways of death," Explained Tetsuyo.

"Leave, obviously the UAA is not as it used to be," said the Raikage making his way to the door out of his office. But just as he laid his hand on the handle of his door, "Did I forget to mention he is the son of our former No. 1?"

The Raikage stopped for a second, "I'm listening." The contractor smirked, _'Gotcha'_ "You see, our current No.9 is the son of our former No. 1." "And who was she?" asked the lightning shadow. "She used to be known as the Red Queen, but I believe to you ninja's, she had another name, the Red Death aka Kushina Uzumaki."

Kirabi did a double take, _'Holy shit, the Red Death, I didn't think that she had a son, if this kid is an Uzumaki and a UAA fighter…' _"Hey bro, what you thinkin' now?" asked Kirabi.

The Raikage pondered a bit, _'An Uzumaki, and one so young, I like the possibilities here, maybe…'_ "Okay, we have a deal, but first, I would like to know this boy's name."

Tetsuyo smirked once more, "Naruto Uzumaki, the Crimson Prince. And as for the price, that will come to 190,650 ryou."

The Raikage's eye's bulged out a bit, "WHAT THE FUCK?!?!"

Tetsuyo shrugged then smiled, "Hey, that's what you get for extra info. So if we are done here, let us sign the papers and he will be here within a week."

* * *

**And thats the end of that chapter. Now get the fuck out of my house.**

**Just kidding. Just leave a review and such.**

**Sorry for the lack of fighting between the others, but this is Naruto's Story.**

**And expect to see Shinobu here next time.**

**Till next time in _Mission in the Clouds_**


	5. Mission in the Clouds

**New chapter fiction readers. No character talk show here just an update and a review response.**

**Zamrok: Thanks for the review and your suggestions will be considered as well as for the harem as well.**

**Rokuro Yagami: Thanks dude, If you aren't ably to play NMH yourself, then check some of the gameplay and walkthroughs on youtube.**

**dbtiger63: Yup, I mean a ninja and an assassin are practically the same.**

**TKD Master: Thanks man, and thank you for the Raikage and Mizukage's names.**

**Gravity The Wizard: Well while not with Yugito in this chap, steaminess will ensue in the chapter.**

**Leaf Ranger: Yeah, I thought that would be pretty funny there too.**

**Grave Wolf: Considering her area of expertise it works out.**

**Luiz4200: Just read on.**

**Dragon Man 180: Well you have your prayers answered. Sexy Jutsu and Haku will probably be later.**

**Play4ever: Thanks for the advice.**

**MissjuliaMiriam: GIVE ME A DETAILED REVIEW!!!!!**

**warprince2000, RasemShuriken92: Thanks for your review dude.**

***WARNING* In this chapter is a lemon, if you are under 18, or a douche that can't handle lemons and bitch about it, just scroll past it. Other than that please enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto was on the trail with Zabuza right behind him running after receiving a carrier pigeon involving an escort mission to Kumogakure, albeit reluctantly considering his girlfriend's past with Kumo.

_Flashback (several days ago in Nami no Kuni)_

_The ninjas from Konoha, as well as Tazuna's family, Zabuza, Haku, and Ichiro were eating breakfast in a nice quiet sound atmosphere, despite Sasuke's glaring aura surrounding him._

_Kiba's and Akamaru's ears twitched turning their heads towards the nearest window, "Get down!" The sound of glass crashing made them follow Kiba's lead._

_When they looked at where the crash sounded where the window was. There was a hole in the square of the window and eyed the thing responsible for that crash._

_It was a carrier pigeon which was currently perched on the finger of Ichiro's, whom of which calmly placing his chopsticks down and plucked the message that it was carrying._

_He read it and gave it to Naruto, "Uzu, you got a mission. Location and details are on it, whether you take it or not is up to you."_

_Naruto took a look at it with Hinata curious as to what is mission was read it standing behind him. She let out a gasp as her shy side took over and fell on her bottom and then ran off crying out of the house. Naruto worried about his girlfriend dropped the mission specs and ran after her along with Kurenai as the majority sat there wondering what was wrong._

_Kakashi though refused to say anything as well as Shino, understanding why she ran off as she did._

_Outside the house Kurenai and Naruto found Hinata in a fetal position behind the nearest tree crying her eyes out. "Hinata," Naruto called her with his hands on her shoulders, "Hinata, what's wrong?"_

_When she wouldn't answer he looked to Kurenai, "She ran off after read your mission specs, what did it say?" "Just Kumo asking for my services for an escort mission, why do you ask?" Naruto asked._

_Kurenai sighed realizing what it was, "I see, it must be when she read the Kumo part of your mission, it reminded her of her past experience with Kumo nin's."_

"_What happened?" "It-it was supposed to be a p-p-peace treaty b-b-between Konoha and Kumo. But it was all a facade," Hinata said with her stutter coming back. Naruto listened intently while Kurenai, "Hinata, you don't have to say anything, it's…" "No, I…I have to say it, to get this off my chest," Hinata said cutting her sensei off._

_Turning her attention to Naruto she took a deep breath to calm down, "Back when I was four, ambassadors from Kumogakure came to Konoha for a treaty signing between our two villages. But it was all a facade, because they had another agenda." Hinata stopped as she bit her lip, but Naruto fit the pieces together, "To kidnap you."_

_The Hyuuga nodded as she continued, "All I remember was being tied up and gagged finding myself in a sack. Then when I felt myself hit the ground, I saw my father as he hugged me. I saw who it was who tried to kidnap me, it was the ambassador. At that time I thought it would end there but after Kumo received the body of their ambassador, they asked for the body of my father as compensation."_

_Kurenai laid a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright Hinata, I'll take it from here." Naruto turned his attention to the Genjutsu Mistress, "When Kumo had asked for Hiashi Hyuuga's body, he was wholeheartedly willing to accept the deal. The Hyuuga council was too, but not with Hiashi, rather his twin brother in the Branch family, Hizashi."_

_Naruto was shocked and appalled to hear this, the fact the council of the Hyuuga's would still do a switch, even when her father would have paid the consequences himself._

_Hinata sobbed louder, "I'm sorry Naruto, for you to see me like this, weak and helpless." Naruto didn't say anything, instead he pulled her into his arms for a hug as Hinata sobbed onto his jacket._

"_Shhshhshh, calm down Hina-chan," Naruto said in a soft tone, "I'll arrange something with the Raikage when I take this mission, it's been ten years, they probably have another Raikage, then otherwise they wouldn't have asked for me to do this mission." Hinata looked up to Naruto's face that neared into hers for a kiss._

"_Thank you Naruto-kun," Hinata said letting go and wiping away her tears._

_End flashback_

"_Oh yes Hinata, you will have your closure, after I have my retribution for your hurt,_" Naruto thought as he looked back to Zabuza. "Hey Zabuza, how far are we till we reach Kumo?"

"In about ten to twenty minutes if we keep up this pace," Zabuza replied. Naruto nodded and turned his eyes on the path, "_Thank Kami he knows where Kumo is, otherwise it would have taken a lot longer to get there._"

**Kumogakure (Raikage's Office)**

The Raikage, Ei is once more found lifting weights to relieve some of the stress he got from his councilmen before he sent the majority of them to the ANBU holding cells after finding out of some underhanded dealings happening right under his nose.

Evidence courtesy of the UAA when he got the message from a carrier pigeon few hours prior to his council meeting he had arranged,

_Raikage-sama,_

_He accepts, but as part of the deal, he's letting you have the money he would receive for this mission. In exchange for that, he wants the lives of any ninja and/or councilmen who approved/ordered/carried out the Hyuuga kidnapping incident as well as the body of Hizashi Hyuuga and a formal apology to the Head of the Hyuuga clan for your predecessor's actions._

_UAA Contractor_

_Tetsuyo Uchikami_

_P.S: Money needed to convict and hole them up in one place is in the storage seal on the back, Courtesy of No. 9 himself._

Needless to say, he was glad to finally be rid of those councilmen, considering how they were pushing to his brother and niece's wellbeing for being jinchuuriki of the Hachibi and the Nibi. Now with the old councilmember's gone, he could get others to take the jobs, people a lot less judgmental towards his ninjas.

"Raikage-sama, a Konoha shinobi and his partner are here, saying you're expecting him, should I send them in?" asked his secretary over his intercom. "Yes, send them in now," Ei answered.

The doors to his office opened revealing a red-tipped blond in a black jacket with white wisps making a resemblance of a fox, next to him was a taller man in bluish camouflage pants, shirtless, bandages making a makeshift mask and a huge cleaver like sword strapped to his back.

"So you're Naruto Uzumaki, you're different than your picture shows. And you need a chapa…wait is that Zabuza Momochi behind you?"

"Don't take this the wrong way Raikage-sama, but I'm just here to point the kid here, it's not my first time coming to Kumo," Zabuza explained.

"Indeed, well then, shall I call over the people I need you to escort," the Raikage offered. "Send the over to where ever you got those bastards holed up, you still need to hold up you end of the bargain remember," Naruto said crossing his arms. "Right, I'm sure they would be glad to be rid of those guys as well," said the Raikage.

"Having council problems," Naruto guessed. "At least I get first row seats," said Ei as he pressed the button on the intercom, "Get me Team Kirabi and Chunin Yugito Nii over to the I/T division, they aren't under arrest, but I'm sure they'll enjoy it." The way the Raikage said it with such deviousness chilled the secretary to the bone as she pulled up the orders.

**Kumo I/T Division**

It was about an hour since Kirabi and his team Samui, Omoi, and Karui received orders from his brother with Yugito following them. "Kirabi, what are you doing here, with your team no less?" "Yo cat, don' know what's goin' on, but bro said it was gonna be fun," Kirabi said with everyone shaking their heads. "_**Kirabi, seriously, why do you even try and rap when you SUCK!!!**_" shouted the Hachibi. "_Hey man, it's all part my rhythm Hachi, can't help it if that's me,_" Kirabi retorted.

While Hachibi and Kirabi went into their mental argument, Yugito and Nibi had a conversation of their own, "_I swear Nibi I can't believe I'm related to him._" The blond waited for an answer from her bijuu, but apparently the cat wasn't listening, she could see her ears twitching as the fire cat turned into her human form, she looked like she was in her mid-late twenties wear in a kimono with long violet hair tied into a bun with a pin through it holding the style together. Her eyes had a nice shade of golden yellow.

But as soon as Nibi turned to her human form, she closed her eyes for a moment. "_Nibi?_" Yugito called out to her snapping the cat girl out of her trance, "_**Sorry kitten, but I need you to get to where ever you're going fast. There's something familiar there, something I haven't felt in a long time.**_" Yugito nodded outwardly before running inside the I/T division.

"Hey, Yugito-san, what's the hurry?" Karui said as she and the rest of her team chased after her. "Nibi senses something familiar to her, and she believes it's here!" Yugito answered not slowing down.

Once they entered into the interrogation chambers, they were by the sight of the Raikage and what looked like one of the Seven Swordsmen watching through a blood splattered window of an interrogation room. "Raikage-sama, what's going on here?" Omoi asked.

"Just taking care of our council problem," answered the Raikage as he watched a lone ninja on his knees with his head bowed down.

Inside the interrogation room Naruto is confused of this lone ninja of the two who went to carry out the Hyuuga Kidnapping incident who is just sitting there on his knees with his hands tied behind his back.

Pointing his Chakra Katana very close to his neck Naruto asks, "Why do you just sit there instead of cowering for your life?" "'Cause I'm tired in living with this guilt, the guilt of what we tried to do to girl all those years ago. Shit I'm tired of imagining what would have happened to that girl if we did succeed. Hell, I didn't even want to go on with the mission."

"And yet you did, why?"

"The Sandaime Raikage wouldn't have taken no for an answer, and wasn't eager enough to die, I guess that couldn't have been avoided now. I may be loyal to my village, but even I have some morals."

"You really regret what you did?"

"We asked for the Head Hyuuga's body after we tried to kidnap a young child, death is a just punishment for those bastards and I."

Naruto closed his eyes and laid a hand on his shoulder and said as he sighed, "My friend, you are a good person; I only wish I didn't have to kill you."

"Then do it, kill me to regain my honor," bowed the regretful ninja.

"You don't have any honor to regain," Naruto said darkly, forcing the man to snap his head upright, "Because you haven't lost any." The next thing the ninja knew a stinging pain through his chest.

He looked down and found the swordsman's chakra katana embedded in his chest, "But despite all that, retribution is needed for my girlfriend, a quick death is probably the best I will give you."

As Naruto pushed him off his katana, he exited the bloody room as he sheathed his Katana. "Alright old man, this part of the bargain is done. Do you have the other means of our bargain?"

'_Brat's got a lot of balls,_' The Raikage thought before replying. "Yes, but before we get into that, I would like you to meet the ninja's you're going to be escorting to your village," said the Raikage. But before he had a chance to introduce the newcomers, Karui spoke up, "Raikage-sama, are you serious, you're having this kid…" But she was cut off by the Ei's KI immediately silencing her.

"Kamui, you're questioning my decision?" said the Raikage. Karui was frozen on the spot speechless until Samui spoke up, "She doesn't mean any disrespect, but we were expecting someone older."

Naruto just waved it off, "It's okay Old man. She had a reasonable excuse considering I'm only fifteen and just graduated from the academy about four months ago."

Ei just glared at the foreign genin, grumbling at the 'Old Man' comment with Kirabi chucking at the comment. Zabuza chuckled too as he was watching this, '_Polite and serious one moment, ballsy the next, he really cares for that Hyuuga girl. I have to say he's would be a good suitor for Haku._'

"Okay, now before somebody interrupts me, why don't we introduce ourselves before somebody interrupts us, _again_," the Raikage said growling out the last word there.

Naruto nodded as he went first, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha." "Zabuza Momochi, formerly of Kiri, soon to be for Konoha," said the masked nuke-nin.

"Yo, name's Kirabi, and these guys here are my genin," said Kirabi in a sort of beat box tone as he pointed to three behind him. "I'm Samui," bowed the light skinned blond female genin. "The name's Omoi," said the dark skinned boy with the sucker in his mouth as he motioned his hand to the dark skinned red head behind him, "And the one who just dissed you not so long ago is my little sister Karui-chan."

Omoi quickly dodged a punch courtesy from Kamui, "SHUT UP DAMN YOU!!!"

Naruto and Zabuza sweat dropped at the scene as the red-tipped blonde motions towards Samui and asks, "Is it always like this between those two?" "Only when Omoi teases her, which is pretty much every day," Samui replies.

Ignoring the two siblings, he turned his attention to the older blonde whose hair was tied to a ponytail as well as has eyes that looks strangely a lot like a cats eyes. And on a side note swears she smells strangely of a lot like fish and catnip. "Yugito Nii, Chunin and second in command of Team Kirabi," said the cat eyed kunoichi.

Inside of Naruto's mindscape, Kyuu swears she had a familiar feeling between the wannabe rapper and the slightly older blonde. _"Kyuu-chan, you okay?_" "_**Those two, I feel like I know them, like I wanna punch out the guy with corn rolls and have a reunion with the purple clad blonde girl,**_" Said the vixen in his mind.

"Well then, now that we have introductions settled why don't we head out?" said the Raikage.

**Time Skip (Kumo/Wave Border)**

To say the majority Kumo group was surprised was an understatement. There Karui, Omoi, and Yugito were dumbstruck as they watched Naruto and Zabuza fight off ambushers, recently rogue Kumo nins who were against the Raikage's actions to Yugito and Kirabi's welfare, but more to Naruto actually with their doubts to the young assassin.

The Raikage was just about to join in until he was stopped by his brother, "You were weary of his stuff bro', let's see what the boy can do, ya kno'."

Reluctantly, he stood back from the fray and watched the red-tipped blond fight.

Naruto batted away an incoming kunai and rushed towards the nearest ninja. Said ninja aimed to block the chakra katana with his kunai that was charged with lightning chakra. Unfortunately for him, the young swordsman missed the kunai and sliced off the opposing ninja's right arm, quickly, Naruto then finished him, slicking the torso diagonally from the shoulder to the dead ninja's hip.

The body dropped to a bloody heap as another rogue dashed to our hero. But that proved to be unsuccessful as Zabuza chopped him in half by the waist. "Thanks for the assist Zabuza-san, at least that cleaver isn't just compensating for something," Naruto joked with his back to Zabuza's. "Very funny, I'm just glad to be fighting with you semPAI!!!" Zabuza grunted as he killed another assailant.

Naruto cut off a head as he turned to his attention to Zabuza, "Sempai? Since when did I get such a title?" Naruto asked as he soon blocked and countered with a sword thrust into the heart, pushing him off his chakra blade with his foot.

A scream was silenced as another was bisected from the head down, "You beat me when we first fought, since then, I acknowledged you as my superior." And another was killed as he replies, "Well, that's surprising, I always thought of you as fellow swordsman willing to help out. Still, I don't mind you calling me sempai."

Looking around, there was only a small group left. Naruto could only grin as a plan formulated in his head, "Zabuza, mind leaving me your group, I got something I wanna try, something _bloody_."

As the last word left his mouth, Zabuza could only feel chills as he nodded and shunshined over to the Kumo group.

"Yo Zabuba, why you here, yeah?" Kirabi asked. Zabuza didn't say anything, the former Kiri swordsman only pointed towards Uzumaki as they turned their attention to him.

Naruto had his katana pointed down in a raising slash position as he taunted them with a stink eye. At that moment, Naruto's katana started glowing brighter, and bigger, until it looked like lightning bolts were coming out of it.

GET HIM BEFORE HE UNLEASHES HIS ATTACK!!!" said the leader as he led the group of rogues closer to kill the red-tipped blonde, surrounding him. Little did they realize that doing so was their biggest fatal mistake.

"Fucktards!!!" Naruto shouted unleashing his attack, spinning in place dismembering, decapitating, and killing everyone in that small area. But by unleashing his attack, the now blood bathed Naruto was starting to feel a bit exhausted.

One more merc was there and was about to take advantage of Naruto's weakness and lunged after him. Naruto held his sword in defense only to be saved by a wave of red that passes through the merc.

Naruto sidestepped the mercenary as he fell. Once he landed, he could see the man was sliced in half horizontally, with the back separating from its front revealing the body's gory contents.

Team Kirabi and Yugito were frozen, not because that was the first time to see a dead body. No, Yugito wasn't a chunin for nothing, and the three genins have made their kills already. They were just frozen to see such a bloody display of death and carnage.

Ei, he hasn't seen this level of death since the last Great Shinobi War since he was a jounin. Kirabi was along the same lines here with his brother, but snapped out of his stupor when he noticed Naruto run off. Seeing this, KIrabi chased after him, '_Where the hell is that boy going?' __**"I don't know, maybe to CHASE WHOEVER TOOK THAT KID'S KILL!!!"**_

The ninja rapper winced at the mental loudness and continued to follow him until he felt the boy's and another person's chakra signature.

He hid in the shadows of a tree as he spots Naruto, and black girl with a white afro in a black dress with the skirt portion up to her knees and heeled boots, sporting two black stocking-like gloves and a traditional samurai sword with three little figurines strung at the top of its sheath.

"Who are you; you know it's kind of rude to steal another's kill like that? I mean the guy was just an OC nobody, but he was still my kill nonetheless," Naruto said to the girl.

She didn't say anything except two words, "**Sonic Sword.**" The girl quick drew he katana, shooting out a red blade wave towards Naruto which he dodged, jumping to another branch nearby near its center.

He scanned the area for the girl, but she seemed to have fled, though not without leaving a present behind. A THUNK hit the center of the tree he was on. A throwing knife with a note was embedded on it.

Taking the note, he read it:

_Naruto Uzumaki,_

_You may not know me, but I know you. You were the man who killed my father. Don't think I killed that guy to help you; it was so I can kill you myself. I know you are part of the UAA and your rank, so I'll just to make it easy for you; I challenge you to a fight to the death._

_I win, I take your life, you win, and my life and rank is at your mercy._

_And by my father's grave, I will have my revenge and end your life._

_-Shinobu_

After reading it, he checked the back to see if there was anything else to it. There was.

*BOOM*

An explosion came from the note/paper bomb as Naruto was blown away to the ground as shrapnel and splinters of wood embeds into the young assassin's body. At least that's what it looked like until it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Prior to the encounter with Shinobu, Naruto had set a few Shadow Clones, hidden behind tree camouflage. As the explosion went off, Naruto had switched places with a nearby clone, but not without taking a huge spear of splintered wood in the shoulder.

Kirabi being nearby, shunshined to Naruto and caught him before the young assassin fell face first that would have further pushed the big splinter through the boy's body. Slinging the boy's unharmed side's arm around his neck, the Hachibi Jinchuriki quickly pulled out the splinter, getting a pained yelp before he noticed the wound starting to steam as the muscles and skin closed up. '_What the hell?'_ Kirabi thought.

"_**Hey Kirabi, I noticed you haven't been rapping lately, what's going on?**_" Said the Hachibi as he looked through Kirabi's sights in the rapper ninja's mind and saw what was happening with the red-tipped blond.

"_**Kirabi, you do realize…**_" Kirabi says as he was interrupted by his container, "I know, I'm gonna let Ei know," says Kirabi as he shunshined back over to the rest of the group.

Zabuza was frowning behind his mask, "Something's not right; they're taking way too long to get here."

"I agree," said Samui, "I hope the both of them are okay." "Is Samui-taichou falling for the Konoha ninja?" Karui teased. "Is Karui-chan jealous?" Omoi teased the other girl, quickly dodging a punch from the black girl who apparently was blushing, "SHUT UP!!!"

"Quiet you three," Yugito commanded listening for the two. "Yugito, you hear anything?" the Raikage checked.

"Nothing Raikage-sama," Yugito answered until her ears pick up some rustling reflexively pulling out her kunai, "Wait, I hear something, 10 meters, southwest." "_**Easy kitten, it's your brother and that fox boy,**_" purred Nibi.

'_What do you mean 'fox boy' Nibi?_' Yugito asked. "_**I was able to sense his chakra while you guys were traveling to that boy's village; his chakra signature is very much like Kyuubi's. He must have had used some of her power lately. That or she's getting pretty horny,**_" answered the demon cat.

'_Too much information you damn cat,_' Yugito replied. "_**Oh, but kitten, can't you smell the pheromones coming off of him. I know you can, you just want to take him on the nearest patch of soft grass and have him pound you like you're in heat,**_" Nibi teased.

'_Stop it Nibi!_'Yugito said getting red. "_**Or would you rather have a nice foursome with those two girls on your brother's team. A sandwich with a chocolate and cream filling,**_" Nibi purred giving out pictures and images of her and Samui nude on the sides of the blonde with Karui, also nude, on top of him.

"SHUT UP YOU GODDAMN PUSSY!!!!" Yugito yelled out loud getting looks from everybody there. "Uh Yugito, are you alright?" asked the Raikage

She didn't answer; instead she turned away, red of embarrassment, crouching bringing her knees to her chest, and twirling her finger on the ground. '_Nibi must be getting to her about something,_' Thought the Kumo group.

Louder rustling from the trees broke their train of thoughts as Kirabi landed to them with a sleeping Naruto slung around his neck. "What happened?" Ei asked.

"The kid chased down some afro samurai chick that shot that chakra wave at that merc earlier, attacked him and left him a note, unfortunately that note turned out to be a paper bomb," Kirabi explained as he places him down next to the younger blonde kunoichi to have Samui to check Naruto's diagnostics.

"The explosion from the bomb actually sent a large piece of splintered wood into his shoulder. I yanked it out so I could get him some basic first aid until I saw his wound being seared up by itself, kind of like when me or Yugito get a cut or a wound," Kirabi finished.

"So he's a jinchuriki," E summarized looking at Zabuza. "Hey, that was his secret to give or the UAA to tell you. He told me of his history and trust me, it was not pretty."

"And judging that his healing rate is as fast as mine, maybe faster," Kirabi spoke once more, "the kid is the Kyuubi jinchuriki. Probably what Hachibi meant when he said he felt something familiar with the kid."

"Same thing with Nibi, but I think she was purring when she said that, though knowing her, I don't want to know why," Yugito said getting an annoyed look.

Inside Kirabi's mind, Hachibi was smirking, well as much as a bull could, "_**I could probably tell you why.**_" When the rapper stood with his arms crossed as he listened to the demon, what he heard caused his stance and his face to falter as his nose started to bleed slowly.

The Raikage noticed his brother though, "Hey Bi, you okay?" Quickly snapping out of his trance, Kirabi hastily wiped his nose and went to his rapper stance, "Yo bro, I am okay, why don't we set camp for today?"

Despite seeing his brother acting stupid again, the guy had a point as he looked at the setting sky. The Raikage motioned to the group to set up camp.

**Time skip**

The sleeping Naruto woke up as he was greeted to the smell of roasted meat, and the sight of Samui sitting on her legs with both hands on the sides of his head as her face looked like she was meditating.

Her eyes snapped open just seconds after Naruto was fully awake, "You know, as much as I would like a girl to watch me as I sleep, I would like to have my head back please." Then Naruto shot her a sly smirk, "Unless you want me to give you a kiss."

She retreats her hands at normal speed as she gets up and walks to the camp fire. But not before he catches the blush on her face, and a flash of her pink panties, '_For a stoic looking girl like that, she does have a feminine side._'

He gets up and sits next to Zabuza who apparently was chewing his food as he looks at a big bone at the ex-Kiri nin's feet. Omoi who was watching the bandaged masked man chew his meat just had to ask, "Oi Zabuza-san, how did you clean that bone, much less eat with those bandages covering your mouth? I mean I only looked away for a second and…"

"Trade secret," was Zabuza's only answer. The sucker boy was about to ask further until Naruto made himself known, "Don't try, I tried asking my sensei Kakashi about that, but he just said the same thing."

Omoi just raised a brow as Karui spoke up, "Naruto-san, I just wanna ask…" "Yes, I am the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Was that what you wanted to ask?" Naruto said interrupting the girl. "How did…" Karui started, but was interrupted once more, "While I was sleeping for the past few hours, Kyuu took care of my available senses. Heh, and trust me, she has saved me from more than a few conflicts thanks to that."

"If you know that we know then you must know about Yugito and my brother," said the Raikage as he took a big bite from his hunk meat. "Yeah, she told me what she heard about the two."

"Zabuza-san also said something about your history not being too good, what did he mean by that?" Karui asked. Naruto just sighs, "You guys really want to know?" All of them just eyed him intently, their way of saying 'Yes'. Naruto stared at the fire as he began his story, "It all started when the Kyuubi attacked."

Needless to say, he gave them his history, the shitty treatment at the orphanage, the beatings, the assassination attempts, all the way till he was seven and found out about his family and his mother's heirloom sword. Everyone there could barely contain their anger, but surprisingly, Samui actually looked like she was about to cry.

"And from there, things started to mellow out until my final year at the academy. Apparently they chipped in or went through the village funds to hire the former 11th ranked assassin from the UAA named Helter Skelter, fought him, made my first kill and became part of the UAA as No. 11. Fast-forwarding to my ascension to the No. 10 spot, the asshole civilian council tried to get me arrested for some bullshit like I was on trial. Though apparently I was since I had Tetsuyo as my lawyer and ironically had some of the council members arrested instead. Then blah, blah, blah, we're here."

"Naruto-san, why didn't you kill them when you had the chance? You have the strength and the skills," Ei asked. "Raikage-sama, there's a job, and then there's senseless killing, some of them are just mad 'cause they lost their loved ones during the Kyuubi Incident on my birthday," Naruto replied, "besides, I think after half of them were arrested and Tetsuyo made a guy eat his fingers from a sushi platter according to rumors, I think they got the message."

"Speaking of messages, a couple of messages from the vixen," Naruto first pointed at Kirabi, "When we find a way to get her out temporarily, she was gonna punch you out for something Hachibi did several centuries ago," then to Yugito, "then she wanted to talk to you, or rather Nibi about something private."

Kirabi thought he was bluffing, but had second thoughts about that as he gulped at the probability if that was even possible. Yugito on the other hand could only curse at the demon cat at what she had gotten the blond chunin into.

Curious though, Kirabi sat next to the red-tipped blond and spoke as Naruto ate, "Hey, you got that Hyuuga girl right? She know you and Kyuubi are tight?"

The young swordsman could just smirk, "If you had two girls who girls who would play for both sides, would you ask for a fucking threesome with you in the middle?"

Kirabi, Zabuza, and Omoi who was in listening distance could just freeze with blood trickling down their noses, looked at him, then each other before getting in front of him bowing all of a sudden, "WE'RE NOT WORTHY! WE'RE NOT WORTHY!! WE'RE NOT WORTHY!!!"

Naruto sweat dropped in embarrassment rubbing the back of his head as the Raikage raised his eyebrow obviously not hearing the conversation between his brother and his temporary bodyguard, '_Whatever it is, I don't even want to know?_'

Karui pinched the bridge of her nose, '_Bakas, the lot of them_.'

Samui just watched the three continue on, '_Wonder what he said to the two make them act this way?_'

Yugito actually heard what they were saying, but to hear that the red-tipped blond has a bisexual girlfriend she walked over to her tent that she was sharing with Karui and Samui. Though it wasn't out of disgust, no, she went to her tent to hide her deep blush at the thought of him, her and a Hyuuga woman who were rumored to mature faster than the average woman. "_**Hmhmhm, you seem to be having some delicious thoughts kitten, and this time it's not even with my assistance either,**_" Nibi purred.

Yugito said nothing as she wrapped herself in her sleeping bag letting sleep overcome her mind trying to ignore the proud two-tailed demon cat.

**Time skip**

The next few days were pretty uneventful until they stopped by the completed bridge of Nami no Kuni where they met up with the bridge builder, whom of which was still deciding what to name the bridge, for a night with Tazuna and his family. He found out that they just missed his team, Ichiro, and Team 8 just yesterday with Tsunami recalling Hinata's complaints about waiting for Naruto.

Naruto, Zabuza, and the Kumo group left saying bye to the villagers who came to see him off and have fangirls cry out his name for their hero of the bridge. As the boy left Tazuna had an epiphany as to what to call the bridge, after the hero of Wave.

After another couple of days, they finally reach Konoha.

"Well people, I give you Konohagakure, now why don't we get to the old man before you guys get to the Hyuuga household," Naruto told to the Raikage.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!" "What the-OOF!!" Naruto got knocked down by a blue and beige blur, only to find Hinata on top of Naruto in a compromising position with his waist between her legs. Not that either of them minded of course.

"So this is your girlfriend, huh?" said the Raikage smirking. Hinata, taking one look at the Raikage hat and the Kumo headband on the ninjas beside him, she just froze.

To see the girl like this caused the dark skinned Raikage to frown, '_Damn that Sandime, she must have been the Hyuuga girl they tried kidnap all those years ago. The girl just freezes at the sight of us._' Kirabi saw this and reached his brother's shoulder, "Hey bro."

Then the Raikage did what no one, not even Kirabi had expected, the man was on his fists and knees, bowing to the girl, "Hyuuga-san, as the Raikage of Kumogakure, I only ask that you forgive me and my people for what happened all those years ago. I plan to do the same, formally in front of the whole of the Hyuuga clan, as well as return the body of Hizashi Hyuuga."

"Why?" Hinata asked as the Raikage looked up to her eyes, "Why are you asking forgiveness when it could have been you that sent that man to kidnap me?" As she spoke, her eyes were starting to well up in tears, "Do you realize how far that event sent our family apart? So why is it that you choose now to apologize?"

Ei could only sigh, "If I really did send out the order, I would have ordered them to go after someone much older than you were. Even so, like your village, I had to deal with my council members who were with our _Sandaime's_ ideals," spitting out his predecessor's title like venom.

"Your boyfriend killed them and anyone who supported or had a part of that order as payment for his services, this apology is the second part of that payment," the Raikage explained.

Hinata looked at Naruto who just smiled at her as if telling her that this man's word were legit, "While I may only trust a Kumo nin somewhat now, I forgive your peoples actions, but my final descision will be up to my father. And know this," she continued with hardened eyes at the Raikage, "If you or your people betray what little trust I have for you and your people, and I swear I will take away whatever makes you a man, got it!"

Ei could only nod absentmindedly as he felt her killer intent, '_This girl, it's like she has the fury of the three most angry women that would know._' True to his thoughts, inside Hinata's mind, the three sides of her were synchronized showing just one emotion. Fury, pure unadulterated fury, hot enough to burn the coldest ices of hell.

"Easy Hina-chan, why don't you calm down and I'll treat you some ramen in a bit. Just let me get these guys to Hokage-jiji and we'll go," Naruto assured her. Hinata just looks at him closely into his eyes, "You swear."

"I'll even give you a special treat if you're patient enough," Naruto grins. And out comes Ero-Hina, "And what kind of treat would that be?" asked the pervy girl gently cupping the cheek.

The red-tipped blond whispers in her ear, only to get a surprised look, a sultry grin, and a lick on his whiskered cheek giving the teen shivers down his spine, "Expect me there on the dot Naru-kun."

She parts from him and gave a wink to the Kumo girls. "Did she-?" Karui started. "Yeah," Samui. "But why?" Yugito said. "_**I'll give you one good guess kitten,**_" Nibi suggested, not needing to insinuate any further giving the girl a light blush.

**Time skip**

Naruto checked in with the Hokage, introducing the Raikage, his brother, his niece, and the genin team from Kumo participating in the upcoming Chunin exams. Explaining what was going on the Raikage also mentioned of an apology to the Hyuuga Clan for their predecessor's actions. At the mention of that, Sarutobi asked for an ANBU with the Hyuuga Head as he dismissed Kumo group, save the Raikage… speaking of which.

"Hokage-sama, you called for me?" said Hiashi as he spies the Raikage, Ei. The man glares at the dark skinned kage, "Hokage-sama, may I be so blunt as to _why_ this man is here?" "Hiashi-san, this man is the Raikage of Kumogakure, and he has a few things for you," Sarutobi says as he motions to his fellow kage.

Looking at the man, the Raikage bows like he did earlier with Hinata, "As the Raikage of Kumo, I would like to apologize for my predecessor's previous actions years ago in kidnapping your daughter. As compensation I would like to present you with the bodies of every person who was apart or supported of that plan, as well as the body of Hizashi Hyuuga." Saying that, he produced two scrolls, one large one containing the bodies of Naruto's kills in Kumo, and a smaller scroll that was marked Hyuuga.

Hiashi's eyes widened at the mere mention of his brother's name, "This had better not be a trick." "It isn't," the Raikage replied confidently. "It came to my attention that our alliances with other villages were rather tricky after the incident with your people and our previous Raikage, some of our greatest alliances with several minor villages for some of our usual trades were broken."

"And you hope that regaining our trust will get that back," Hiashi summed up.

"Hai, while I prefer handling my village myself, I can't bring my civilians their usual goods without our trade resources, and to do that I need to gain the alliance and trust of other villages," replied the Raikage, "That, and this apology was also payment for Uzumaki Naruto's services to bring us here."

Hiashi quirked an eyebrow, '_Uzumaki Naruto,_' thought the Head Hyuuga as he looked at pictures of the previous Hokages, his eyes stopping on the Yondaime's, '_Minato, your son may just as well help this village._'

**Meanwhile**

Naruto was with Hinata at Ichiraku's having a good time eating their ramen, or rather ten in the assassin's case, but during that time, his mind was somewhere else, remembering the name in that note, '_Shinobu, why does that name sound so familiar._'

Afterwards, they walked around the village until Naruto caught something in the corner of his eye. There was a square box where it was tried to look like a rock, '_That kid._'

He turns to the two-foot tall brick wall, "Alright come out kid, I know you're in there, so no use in hiding."

*POOF*

The box exploded creating a smokescreen, coughing heard in that sheet of smoke, "I think we used too much gunpowder," said a young girl's voice as the smoke thinned out to reveal three kid sized figures.

One of them sounded like he had a cold and looked like he needed to blow his nose, along with having a nerdy look on him with the glasses; he wore a dark and light blue shirt wearing tan shorts, and has a neat mop of brown hair. Another one of them was a small girl with a perma-blush on her face, her orange-red hair put in two big standing pig-tails, wearing a pink shirt with a red vest over it and a pair of beige shorts. The last one was the one Academy student that he knew; he had wild, spiky brown hair, a yellow shirt with the Konoha symbol on it, tan shorts, and a blue scarf wrapped around his neck.

The only things these kids had in common was the goggles on their heads, exactly like the ones he wore before taking off his mask, "Konohamaru, what the hell are you doing, don't you guys have class right now?"

"Aw, c'mon boss, we wanted to see you since you were gone for almost a month," Konohamaru whined. "Kono, remember our deal, I'll only play with you guys when…" "After class, and when you're not busy," finished the young kid.

"In any case, who are your friends?" Naruto asked.

"Konohamaru Corps. roll call," rallied the young Sarutobi. "One of the smartest kids in the Academy, Udon," introduced the kid with glasses. "The sexiest kunoichi in-training, Moegi," followed pigtails. "And leader of this group, Konohamaru," finished Naruto's self-proclaimed rival. "And we're the Konohamaru Corps. Squad," they said all together.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at their antics, "How cute."

"Hey boss, is that girl your girlfriend?" Konohamaru said motioning to the Hyuuga heiress. Naruto smirks, "Yeah, that's my girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga. Why do ya ask?"

"I don't know why, but she kind of reminds me of that one girl in my class, long black hair, has the same eyes as her too," said Konohamaru. "Oh, you must mean my little sister Hanabi," Hinata spoke up as the young Sarutobi's eyes bugs out.

"THAT GIRL IS YOUR SISTER!!!" Konohamaru yelled. "Why are you surprised? I mean Hinata told me about her, and she's not bad," Naruto tried to reason.

"The girl hits me and runs away every time I get at least one foot of her," Konohamaru explained. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and immediately knew what was going on as this thought went through their heads, '_Hanabi has a crush on Konohamaru, and he's too dense to see it._'

Moegi thought though, '_That little hussy isn't getting Konohamaru-kun on my watch._'

"Well besides your girl trouble, why don't Hinata and I walk you three to your class, hm?" Naruto said walking the kids with Hinata right next to him.

Konohamaru was ran off ahead into an open alley when he fell bumping into somebody, resulting a black sleeved hand grabbing the boy, lifting him off the ground, "Hey you little punk, that hurt."

Konohamaru saw the guy who was lifting him up, he was about a year or two older than his rival, wearing a black full body cat suit, black fingerless gloves, purple war paint, and some big item on his back wrapped in bandages. Next to him was a girl, about the same age, younger or older, wore a light purple battle kimono with half a fishnet stocking on her upper left thigh, on her back she had an iron fan that was about as tall as her, as well as noted that she had four pigtails styled on her dirty blond hair. Both wore a unfamiliar headband, that looks like an hourglass or some sort of gourd.

"Kankuro, put the kid down, you know what will happen if _he_ finds out," warned the girl. "Lighten up Temari, this will quick," Kankuro said cocking a fist aimed at the kid.

"I wonder what will happen to your hand first when if you punch that kid out," said a certain red-tipped blond as his chakra katana's tip humming between the right of his head and his ready fist. '_That kid, neither of us even sensed him, this kid is good,_' thought Temari as she looked at this new guy over.

"Will you get arrested for hitting the Hokage's grandson, will you lose your arm as compensation in harming my little brother, will my girlfriend bust your balls, losing any chance to breed, or will that red-head on the tree have anything to say," Naruto said motioning to the tree branch right next to him.

At the mention of red-head, the two froze up, forcing Kankuro to lose his grip on Konohamaru, the young Sarutobi, free from his captor, ran towards Hinata, who was with Udon and Moegi, in front of them in case of anything strange going on. They look up on the tree branch, and true to the swordsman's words, a red head boy with a red tattoo for love over his left brow, on his back was corked up gourd.

"Temari, Kankuro, what are you doing?" demanded the red-head. "G-G-Garaa, we were just finishing up and…" "Shut-up Kankuro, before I feed you to mother," Garaa threatened releasing his killer intent. But it was pushed back by another's though; Garaa felt this and led it to Naruto.

He clutched his head as inside him, his _mother_ was thrashing around inside him. The pain soon subsided, but he still palmed his tattooed side of his head like it was throbbing, "Mother senses something inside you, something similar to her."

"Well I've been getting that kind of thing lately, but I don't think I've met you or your 'mother'. Unless you're talking about a certain vixen, then let me just say that KI wasn't her, it was all me tanuki. Had I added hers, everybody in the area would be having a seizure."

If Garaa was surprised, he didn't show it, but his teammates sure did, "So you carry the number nine." "And you Number one." "_**Naru-kun, you're making us seem like your Association business,**_" Kyuubi mused, but Naruto didn't reply.

'_That kid not only is he a jinchuuriki, he withstood Garaa's killer intent and he pushed it back with his own. Just what kind of guy is he,_' Kankuro thought.

'_This guy, why do I fell warm yet scared at the same time? Is it him, is it the fact he stood his ground against Garaa?_' Temari thought as Garaa used his sand to shunshin next to her.

"I am assuming you aren't here just to cause some trouble, why is it that you are here?" Hinata asked still guarding the kids.

"More or less the chunin exams coming up in a couple of weeks," says another voice unfamiliar to the genins from Suna.

"Ichiro, I thought you would be back at your shop right now," Naruto says walking towards his girlfriend's position. "Nah, I'm on my break, benefits as the manger of the best bun shop in the Elemental Countries," the chef attired man said.

IchIro jumped down looking at the three sand siblings, "I believe you three are done here, so get to wherever the hell you guys are going and be on your way, I have a few things to discuss with Uzumaki-san."

"Before we go," Garaa said halting his teammates looking at the red-tipped blonde, "what is your name?" "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. And you?" "Garaa no Sabaku." Gaara then walked away between his older siblings with Kankuro following him. But Temari stood there staring at Naruto who took notice of her.

"Can I help you?" he asked snapping her out of her zoning trance, "I'm sorry, it's just the first time I have ever seen anybody suppress Garaa's KI like that." "I felt worse," Naruto shrugged remembering his last ranking fight at Wave. "Anyways, see you at the exams," he smiled walking off with Ichiro, Hinata, Konohamaru and his friends leaving Temari to go wherever she was going.

**Time Skip (Namikaze residence)**

As Ichiro was walking the Hinata and Naruto, dropping off the three students to Iruka's, the chef got some information for him with the girl that attacked him, according to what Zabuza said with Kirabi's description from what the Hachibi jinchuuriki saw. He revealed more as they got to the estates and Hinata went upstairs to freshen up.

"The girl according what Zabuza told me was probably No. 8, tricky girl she is." "Just get to the point already," Naruto glared.

Ichiro waved it off though, "Geez alright, impatient kid. The girl's name is Shinobu Jacobs, daughter of some great swordsman following the samurai ways." '_Jacobs, Jacobs as in Jacobs-sensei! No wonder that name sounded so familiar, but what does she mean by killing her father, I never saw him in over five years, but that means…_'

"Everything she knows, she's learned from him," Ichiro continued, "So she's just as good, maybe even better. But a rumor in the Association is that she joined the ranks because of her father's death, supposedly the man died from a chakra katana like yours, and your name came up in his final words."

"But why?" Naruto asks. "Don't know, but she took it as the name of her father's killer and she's probably joined in hopes of running into you, small world huh?" Ichiro looked at him in the eye, seeing the blond swordsman fidget a bit. "You okay man?"

"Yeah, just need to rest a bit," Naruto tells him sitting down on a chair. "'kay man, I'll keep you posted on her," Ichiro says walking out the door.

'_Shinobu, I found you, but this is under probably the worst possible circumstances. What can I do?'_ Then he remembers Hinata, "Hina-chan should have been down already."

Going upstairs, he finds his room door cracked open, just enough for someone to peep in. He opens the door and finds the most erotic sight no man can ever resist.

Hinata

A naked Hinata to be precise exposing herself and C-cup breasts to the world with her lower half covered, sleeping peacefully.

*SCRCHHH* ("Hold it you sex-loving perverts. Before you start reading on, all you douches under 18, get the fuck out of here." -Naruto)

She cracks a smile and opens her eyes seductively showing her Ero side of her, "Evening Naru-kun, like what you see here, me all sprawled on your bed naked as a newborn baby." As the pearl-eyed watched her man, she could see the discomfort Naruto was trying to conceal. Subtly using her Byakugan, she looked under his clothes and spies an erection barely poking out of his boxers in his pants.

She walks up to him with the sheets gliding off her smooth skin, slipping his jacket off, in turn, giving him a nice wet kiss as he wraps arms around his shoulders, parting away with a line of spittle from their tongues. "Mmm, taste just as good as ever, but why don't you sit down and I'll give you something you'll enjoy, but also to take care of this little problem right here," Hinata says with lust in her voice lining one of her fingers along the bulge in his pants enticing a small moan out of him.

He takes off his pants leaving him in his shirt and boxers and walks over to the edge of his bed. Hinata gets on her knees and grabs the edge of his boxers and pulls them down with a 10 inch erection springing at attention. She licks her lips in anticipation, "Itadakemasu," and slips his penis halfway into her mouth, dragging her tongue on the underside of his dick as she pulls back receiving an approved groan as she continued sucking his member, "Damn Hinata, I never knew you were this good."

"I'm about to get better," she lived up to her words bringing up her breasts and placing his penis in between them, moving those beautiful globes up and down with her saliva working as a lubricant while the pale eyed girl suckled on the head. She moaned at the pleasurable slickness when her breasts move between his dick, sending vibrations to his engulfed member.

It soon proved to be too much as he reached his first climax and came in her mouth, but the amount he put out proved to be too much, forcing her to pull out to avoid chocking while the rest landed on her face, closing her eyes feeling his semen cover her face and her breasts in the second spurt.

He heaved in exhaustion, '_Damn that felt good, never thought Hinata could actually do that though, shame I couldn't last longer though._' Hearing and audible gulp, his head snapped to Hinata catching the sight of her licking his cum off her breasts with satisfied moans bringing his friend back for round two.

"Did you like that Naru-kun, 'cause I found that snack delicious," the Hyuuga told him as she wiped his essence from her face, licking it off her fingers. "You think you can return the favor, Na-ru-kun," she inched before flinching at the hungry look in her lover's eyes.

With a yelp, she was pulled over on the bed face down as she felt her ass lifted up by Naruto's hands. He stuck his index and his middle fingers into her wet cavity causing her to moan at the feeling. Her breath hitched when she felt her red-blonde lover stop at her hymen, rubbing it up and down until he pulled out.

Hinata turned, watching her love suck her juices off his middle finger. Seeing Hinata looking at him, he stuck his finger to her mouth, "Wanna taste yourself Hina-chan?" She took the offer and sucked on Naruto's finger.

Hinata let go with a POP and licked her lips seductively, she tackled him with her on top. Soon after Naruto took off his shirt revealing to her his full figure, he was not overly bulky, but still has firm muscles with only a small percentage of baby fat. She feels his penis' length resting in the crevice of her firm rear, Hinata climbs on top to climb close to his face and gives a peck on his whiskered cheek before dragging her tongue on all three of the left whiskers causing him to shiver.

"Oooh, a little weak spot here Naru-kun," Hinata teased. "I can probably guess yours," Naruto replied reaching her breasts, hearing her moan as he lightly squeezes them and suckling her breasts like a newborn baby alternating between them, sucking and licking her nipples. "Oh yeah Naruto-kun, suck on them Naruto-kun, suck on my tits!" she moaned, pulling him closer, pressing his face in those luscious tits.

She then pulled away from him as she stood over him, her pussy just touching the tip barely going in, Hinata's juices drooling down his shaft. Naruto looked at her and waited for Hinata to push herself down, he gave her a look which she could easily tell what he was saying.

"Why should I do the work when you have your big, _strong, __**hands**_?" she responds emphasizing the last three words. Naruto, getting the hint, grabs her hips, pushing down a bit earning an 'eep' from her, "Brace yourself Hina-chan, this may hurt you more than ME!!!" He pushes her down on him all of a sudden while thrusting up to her earning a pained gasp as she hugs Naruto as tight as she can while a mixture of Hinata's juices and blood from her broken flower drips down his sack.

"Hina-chan, you alright?" Naruto asks with concern in his voice. "I'm fine Naru-kun, just fuck me so I can feel you inside me," she moans in his ear with her legs slowly wrapping around Naruto's waist, trapping him with her.

Soon he was pumping his hips at a slow pace, pulling out slowly, then slam back inside her repeating the process, slowly accelerating his pace, turning her moans in to screams of pleasure by the time he's going as fast as a piston.

Both heaved as she bounced on his dick while he pumped in her pussy, Naruto grunted trying to hold it in, but this cries of pleasure of his lover proved to be too much, "Hina-chan, I'm almost there." "Give it to me Naru-kun, make me yours and only yours," she moaned screaming as Naruto quickened his pace until…

"NARU-KUN!!!"

"HINA-CHAN!!!"

They both climaxed at the same time, Naruto's cum oozing out of Hinata's snatch as she felt the fullness of Naruto's cum filling her womb. She basked in the afterglow of her orgasm while Naruto pulled out of her.

"Naruto, you were amazing," Hinata breathed out with her eyes in a hazy gaze, she didn't notice anything until she felt a tongue lapping at her cum filled pussy, "Oh Naruto, eating me out after cumming in me," '_I didn't think he was this kinky,_' she thought moaning loudly with the tongue digging in her as two furry objects tickle at her nipples, feeling a second tongue enter her mouth, eyes snapping open in realization, '_Furry, second tongue._'

Hinata immediately sees Naruto giving her a big frencher while squealing into the kiss feeling the tongue on her lower mouth flick at her clit. Her lover moves away, allowing her to see the one eating her out. Had she been post orgasm, she would have been surprised to say the least.

She was a beautiful pale skinned, naked vixen girl, with crimson slit eyes, with dark blood red hair to match, a set of D-cup breasts, and a fox tail connected just above the crack of her firm behind, "Hina-chan, this is Kyuu-chan, hope you girls have fun with each other." "Naru-kun, what about you?" Hinata pouted before gasping, feeling Kyuubi grasp her breasts from behind.

"Don't worry about me Hina-chan, I just need to rest for a few minutes," Naruto reassured her. "Come on Hina-chan, let's put on a little show for our Naru-kun and see how fast we can get him at attention," Kyuubi giggles as she shifted her tail to Hinata's moist box, prodding, teasing, and tickling her pussy getting little shivers and jerks from what the Hyuuga was feeling.

Coming to her face, Kyuubi gives her a passionate kiss on top of her while kneading Hinata's left breast with the vixen's right hand, with her right breast pressing into Hinata's left. Kyuubi pulled away earning a disappointed groan from the pearl-eyed teen on her back.

The vixen straddled Hinata's head, pushing the smooth pale pussy into her face that was glistening with her arousal with the vixen's tails touching her forhead , "C'mon Ero-hime, clean my pussy up like I did with yours, AHHHH!!!" Kyuubi cried as Hinata grabbed her firm ass and drove her tongue in there with much vigor, scraping her teeth on her labia.

"Oh yes, eat me, eat my pussy up!," Kyuubi panted with her tongue out, her crimson eyes half-closed, showing the passion and pleasure they were feeling, kneading her own breasts and grinding her pussy more into the princess' face in an attempt to increase the pleasure. Hinata with her Byakugan saw the look of pleasure on the vixen's face, and took advantage of the vixen's moment of weakness and pushed her down face first, losing the dominance the fox girl had in that short span of ten minutes

Kyuubi snapped out of her trance of pleasure, propped herself on her forearms and knees turned to the Hyuuga heiress, "Hey wha-," her complaints were shut up and had her voice turn to moans as Hinata found her weak spot.

The fox girl's tails were being stroked at the base by her dominator using chakra on her left hand to increase the sensation on Kyuubi's ass voicing the pleasure she felt with moans. You can hear her moan increase once Hinata used her unoccupied hand to finger the fox's pussy with her middle and ring fingers, "Well Kyuubi-chan, do you like me stroking you tail? I can tell you do, with your dripping pussy and you moaning like a little slut."

Kyuubi could only moan in response not noticing Naruto standing right in front of her, until she smells his arousal with his erect penis bobbing in her face. "Open up Kyuu-chan," she obeyed her container's words and opened her mouth for Naruto to enter. He put his hand over her blood red hair as a signal to start sucking with Hinata in tow continuing her ministrations on her tail and pussy.

Naruto gave a pleased groan with the sucking the beautiful fox was giving to his engorged appendage. Hinata then increased her fingering speed adding chakra to her fingers causing the vixen to cry out in the overwhelming pleasure she was feeling. Not only that, cries of pleasure turned to hums with Naruto's cock in her mouth giving a vibrating sensation traveling to his brain from his cock.

It soon proved to be too much for him, "Kyuu-chan, OH YEAH!!!" Naruto pulled Kyuubi's head down to the hilt and erupted into the vixen's throat with her climaxing onto Hinata's fingers and arm. Pulling out, Naruto was still hard as he sees Kyuubi lying on her cheek with saliva and remnants of his cum leaking out of her mouth panting in exhaustion.

Naruto came around her and traced a line from her back to her ass, "Let go ahead and finish off with a little downward dog," the teenage jinchuriki then pierced into her vagina without warning and started pounding into her pussy, Kyuubi's cries spurring the jinchuuriki on faster.

Hinata who stepped back for her boyfriend, watched as she masturbated with her back to the headboard of the bed watching him fucking the most powerful bijuu turned to the one-tailed fox-eared beauty. "AH- Here UGH- comes ARGHHH!!!"

While not as much as he gave Hinata, but still enough to fill the demoness up as she squeezed down as she came from his hot essence in her body and passed out. Hinata soon came as well thrusting her hips up and slumping down onto her pillow, her mind resting into a blissful sleep as her femcum pooling out of her pussy and coating her hand and sheets once more.

Naruto pulled out of the vixen's pussy, and flipped a few hand signs dispelling the fox-girl in a poof of smoke back into his mind and soon hearing the groans of satisfactions, "_**Mmmm, arigatou Naru-kun,**_" before dozing off in his mind in a peaceful sleep.

He looks over to Hinata and finds her fast asleep snuggling into her pillow. Naruto walks out to his uncurtained patio and closes the glass door looking out to the sight of the whole village from his estate, "DOWNWARD FUCKING DOG!!!!!" he bellows out to the distance.

**Inuzuka Residence**

"_DOWNWARD FUCKING DOG!!!!!_"

Who the hell was that?" asked Hana Inuzuka who stopped in helping her mother with some of the pup in the dog dens. Tsume the matriarch of the Inuzuka's grins perversely looking out in direction of the Namikaze manor remembering that position in her earlier years smelling faint pheromones in the distance, "I think somebody just got some." '_Reminds me of that wild night with Minato-kun and Kushina-chan._'

**Hatake Household**

"_DOWNWARD FUCKING DOG!!!!!_"

Kakashi pulled his nose out of the latest series of that certain orange book, "That sounded like Naruto."

He then started to tear up, "I'm so proud of him," Then buried his face into his book once more grabbing extra tissues from under his bed.

**Konoha Hotel**

"_DOWNWARD FUCKING DOG!!!!!_"

With the Kumo guests, Kirabi and Yugito heard the echo of a certain red-tipped blonde jinchuuriki with everyone else hearing it only just faintly, well everyone except Samui who said she would be scouting the view of the village.

Ei though took notice of the shivers Kirabi and Yugito gave, "The hell is wrong with you two?" "Nothing!!!" both answered.

'_I would join Samui in checking the sights around here, but I wouldn't want to disturb her. Last time somebody did that he got his balls ripped off,_' Karui thought.

With the group from Suna, Garaa was on the roof looking at the crescent moon, Temari was looking out the patio as she told Kankuro and their jounin sensei Baki who was wondering what that was.

Temari was sitting on the patio thinking of her brother worried about Garaa until she heard the echo snapping out of her thoughts, "Who was that?"

Then her nose catches a certain aroma, an unfamiliar musk that was traced a few rooms down and eyed one sleeping blonde Kumo kunoichi genin who's legs were spread and a sort of liquid trailing down her with a small spy scope pointed at the direction of a mansion on a nearby table, '_Pervert,' _she thought to herself with a nagging urge to look at it herself.

She silently hops over silently and takes it, looking at the mansion it pointed to, '_**Hypocrite,**_' thought her inner self and found a nude red-tipped blonde she remembered from earlier, looking at him in his full glory. Her face blushed hard and blood dribbled out of her nose as one word went through her head, '_HOT!!!_'.

Temari put the spy scope down quickly to the table and rushed her hotel patio and then to her bathroom for a cold shower.

**Namikaze Manor**

Naruto feeling sleep catch up to him went back inside and cuddled with Hinata, his deflowered girlfriend who snuggled up with him as he covered their nude form in their sheets coming to one thought before he ended up in the land of dreams, '_Life is good._'

**Elsewhere**

We come to a secret lair with a bonfire going on, here we see the semi-illuminated face of one Shinobu Jacobs, "Naruto Uzumaki, I'll make you pay for what you have done, I swear to you, I'll make you pay." One quick draw from her sword, and all that is left is the embers and ashes of the firewood, darkness consuming the area.

* * *

**Hey everybody, how did you guys like the chapter? How did you guys like the lemon? Come down and review and tell me what you think**

**-Cross177**


	6. 9 to 8 Sorrow of a Samurai Girl

**Sweet another chapter, and I thank those who enjoyed my lemon last chapter. Hey Shinobu where's Travis.**

**Shinobu: Dun know, said something about good shit on T.V.**

**Probably jacking off in his hotel.**

**Shinobu: What was that?**

**Oh nothing, but in any case, I enjoyed your two fights in Desperate Struggle.**

**Shinobu: Thanks, I needed a workout after my two month hiatus after the Asia UAA fights.**

**Wait that was real.**

**Shinobu:Yeah.**

**Wow, never expected that. Oh yeah couple more questions, whats with the head slicing and where did you get the Skywalker arm operation?**

**Shinobu: Don't know about the head thing, but the robotic arm you can get from Naomi in Santa Destroy. Had since Travis cut my arm off in our fight last game.**

**Cool, gotta look her up sometimt, but for now, Review Responses.**

**Dragon Man 180: Thanks for your apreciation for the lemon and don't worry, perversities will ensue and hopefully as good as the last one.**

**warprince2000: Apreciate that man.**

**majinbuu7985: I loved that part when I saw that, ahh such hilarious shit. Oh and the DS assassins will probably fit in the Shippuden set. I already thought who would replace Charlie McD (who is voiced by Sasuke's VA, Yuri Lowenthal).**

**Luiz4200: If you played the game, Shinobu's pops was killed by someone with a beam katana. I just elaborated a bit since people assume it was Henry that killed him but they don't go too in depth about that.**

**patriotfire: Of course, Henry is the best character with Shinobu and Travis. Can't have NMH w/out Sir Henry Mutherfucker.**

**Leaf Ranger: Glad you think of it so epic hopefully the next is just as good.**

**DrTempo: Ahh i take awhile to update. **

**NARUHAREM FOREVA: Dude, calm down its a fic and my first lemon okay. I've read other lemons thank you very much and I am well aware of the details for those lemons as well. Besides, the other people like the lez action and having Naruto shoot his load five times, yeah that would be considered fake and not every guy is gonna be like you dude. And alright, admitedly I missed a few details, but its nothing to get all worked up about.**

**B&E: Someone had to, but you could go ahead and try and do one.**

**N1cromanc3lover: I'll only add those in his age group or a few years older.**

**Shinkiro579: Well I thought using other weapons from the bosses would be useful and fun to do.**

**Sierra 2-5: Yeah Sakura is not the most loved character and she gets bashed way too much. So she'll be in the harem or have a one-night fling with him, still desciding.**

**nobother, blackcat x, farticus3000,geetac, Gravity the Wizard, Hee-Ho Master, lightningblade49: Thanks for reviewing.**

**Team 7 Meeting Area**

Kakashi had just arrived to the bridge where his genins were told to meet at noon… over two hours ago, having some important information to give. But upon arrival, he spies that he's one man short. '_Hmm, where's Naruto?_'

Remembering late last night's little echo, he grins under his mask and deduces where he would be, '_Oh right, heh heh hehe. Looks like we need to make a quick stop at his house though if he's still out._' "Afternoon you two, how are you guys?" Kakashi greeted. "Kakashi-sensei, can you for once be on time for **our** meetings?" Sakura grumbled, little miffed that she had to sit with the Uchiha in an uncomfortable silence not forgetting some of the words Ino told her.

_Flashback(Mizuki Aftermath)_

"_No, no it can't be true, he wouldn't…." Sakura broke off as Ino grabbed her by the shoulders, looking at her face to face._

"_Believe it Sakura, Sasuke just left the area expecting you guys to just die, he's just an asshole who cares about only himself!!!" Ino cried as Sasuke's words hit her deep in her heart._

"_He just walked off without any hesitation while Naruto was the only one who took action against that traitor of a sensei," Ino continued, "and hearing about Naruto, seeing him in action, he never showed any of that until now."_

"_I still can't believe that we were lied to for these years, my parents call him a monster that would kill anybody, I mean he did kill those guys back there, but he killed only those mercenaries and no one else for us, he just killed the threats and saved me from one of them," she said recalling those recent memories._

"_I think a majority of us are going to be talking to our parents," Ino said. "Same here," Sakura nodded, "but I think mine may get a little difficult to talk with."_

_Flashback End_

"At least I have an actual excuse this time, but let's wait for Naruto before I tell you," Kakashi said bringing Sakura back out of her thoughts.

"Why wait for the dobe? He hasn't been here since he went on that mission Zabuza went with him on. He probably abandoned our village and became a missing-nin." Sasuke said bitterly looking back at their last mission in Wave, '_Damn that dobe, he shouldn't have that power, I should be the only one to wield that sort of power that sword of his will be mine._'

"SHUT UP!!!" Sakura snapped, "Don't you dare talk about him abandoning his village. He wasn't the one that walked away when everybody in the academy was held hostage you bastard!"

'_Kind of explains why he wasn't there in the aftermath of that incident._' Kakashi thought.

"Easy you two, and to answer your question Sasuke, it's because this meeting involves all of you, now let's wait for him until he gets here," Kakashi said burying his face into his book until… "Kakashi!" he heard Kurenai's voice.

The scarecrow looked up and spied the Genjutsu Mistress on the end of where he was facing and saw she was missing her female genin of her group. "Oh Kurenai, you're missing somebody from your group too?" Kakashi inquired.

"'Too'?" Kurenai asked. "I checked with Hinata's father, but Hiashi-sama said she hasn't been her since she heard Naruto had arrived yesterday afternoon and told me to try Naruto's home," Shino informed her.

"Follow me, I think I know where he is," Kakashi sighed putting his book away.

Kurenai and the other genins there followed with Kiba in the back talking to Sakura, "100 ryou says Naruto will answer buck naked or in a robe." "What makes you say that?" Sakura asked in response.

"Didn't you hear that echo last night?" "Yeah the whole village heard it. Probably some pervert trying to boast to the whole village or…" "Downward dog is my clan's most favored sex positions next to doggy style and humping dog."

Sakura tripped after hearing that, "WHAT THE HELL?!?!" she screamed catching the attention of the rest of the two other genins and jounins. "Uh, thought I saw something gross, sorry," lied the pink haired girl catching a sneer from the dog nin as everyone kept walking.

"Don't you dare say _anything_," threatened Sakura to Kiba. "Sorry, but that was just too funny. And as to how I know about that, Mom personally taught us Sex-Ed for when we find a mate ourselves. Showed us the different positions with a few sex books she had lying around, examples from the dogs in the kennel that were in heat, not hands on of course, but you get the idea."

"Seriously," Sakura said disbelievingly. "Well there's that, and there was this morning when I tried to get mom up, moaning something about her, the Yondaime, and his wife probably from years back," Kiba added. Sakura just sighs and shakes her head as she keeps on walking.

**Namikaze Residence**

Hinata who was sleeping soundly had woken up at the aroma of cinnamon wafting through the open door of the bedroom she was in eyes still slightly closed from the afternoon sun shining in her eyes through the balcony. Still a bit drowsy, she sat there receiving memories from last night's activities.

Getting up, she takes the sheets she slept in to make a makeshift toga out of it and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Arriving to the kitchen, the Hyuuga girl saw her boyfriend in a black robe with the Uzumaki spiral on the back pulling out her favorite food out of the oven, "Oh Naruto, how did you know I like Cinnamon Buns." "Well when I was talking to Kyuu-chan this morning, she told me you had this hint of cinnamon when she ate you out last night, I think I can still hear her groaning from your ministrations to her." Giggling at the memory, one thought had donned on her about that night, "Actually, I've been meaning to ask, how did Kyuubi get out of you anyways?"

"My last mission with the UAA with the Raikage; we were coming up with theories on a release jutsu for her. So when we couldn't figure out a permanent solution, we figured an alternative and didn't try it out until last night," Naruto explained. "Oh, and what was that?" she asked.

"Kage-bunshin, but rather instead of my chakra, I had her pump about a tail worth of her demonic chakra into the clone hence that tail action she tried on you." "Mmm, I never knew fur could actually feel good on me, maybe next time, she could actually stick it in deep," Hinata admitted soaking the sheets she wearing at the thought.

"Easy Hina-chan, I still wanna work out how long Kyuu-chan could stay with just one tail," Naruto says getting slightly aroused at that thought.

Then a ding was heard on the timer, "Looks like your buns are done." While Naruto tended to the cinnamon buns, Hinata noticed some mail on the table and a scroll, curious she inched her hand to the scroll while the other held the sheets up to her chest until a plate of buns were placed in front of her hand.

"Hinata, can you not touch that scroll, it's a bit special to me," Naruto said in a bit of a saddened tone. "Did it belong to anyone special to you?" "My first sensei, the scroll is a will that I haven't been able to fulfill now," the swordsman explained sitting down then turning to his girlfriend, "it was to find his daughter."

"So what's wrong then, you can find her, it's not like she's dead or anything," the Hyuuga tried to reason with him, but all in response, she just got a dark chuckle from her boyfriend. "But that's just it, I finally found her, or rather she found me, and she wants to kill me for killing her father." "Did you?"

"No, I know I didn't, I only met him once in my life and that was years ago. But according to Ichiro he explained to me how he died by someone else wielding a similar type of weapon like mine," Naruto explained, "And to make things worse, she's my next ranking fight, and I'm afraid to kill her."

"Then don't," Hinata simply answered taking bite out of a bun getting Naruto to freeze and turn to her, "I mean you don't have to kill her, kind of like when you didn't kill Mizuki that day. I mean the rules say don't have to kill them right."

"She's right you know," Naruto jumped out of his chair throwing a table knife to Tetsuyo who caught it with his index and middle fingers standing to the entrance of the kitchen. "Nice reflexes." "Please don't do that," Naruto begged catching his breath. "Sorry, couldn't help it, but in any case, she is right, if she is unable to fight in anyway, it is your win, most assassins prefer death though," Tetsuyo explained.

"Thanks for that clear up, but why are you here, I'm sure it's not to conveniently confirm my girl's assumption," said Naruto. "Correct, I'm here about you ranking's fight with Ms. 8," replied Tetsuyo.

"But I didn't even turn in my form for that yet, I didn't even get the letter," said the red-tipped blond. "I know, we have some intel on one of our courier nins that was supposed to mail it to you got your form pilfered by No. 8 and paid your fight with your forged signature," replied the lawyer.

"Shouldn't that be invalid then?" Hinata asked. "Only if Naruto wants it," answered Tetsuyo as he turns to the teenage swordsman, "So is it valid or not?"

Naruto thought for a moment going through the options looking at what he can do, and then he looks up at Tetsuyo, confident in his decision, "Let it run, I'll take her place and fulfill Jacobs-sensei's wishes."

"Good," Tetsuyo smirked, "I'll go inform her immediately." As he left Hinata turned to Naruto and said, "You're still going to fight her." "She blames me for her father's death, my first sensei that taught me what I know, and I intend to find who killed him," Naruto answered.

"He really made an impression on you didn't he, how long did he teach you?" Hinata asked. "Just one day," he answered. "Just one day?" "He left me a few scrolls of teachings and tips, and I read them over and over until the fucking scroll started to wear out. And trained with what I learned until my bones cracked over and over for the past eight years."

"It wasn't until late last year I received his will telling me to take care for Shinobu, but when I heard she was missing, I made it my mission to try and find her whenever I can after I became a ninja. And well, you already heard the rest." "Well Naru-kun, I hope for the best for her, just don't die when you do fight her," Hinata told him hugging him a she rested her head on his shoulder.

After a few seconds, their moment was interrupted by a knock, Naruto responded getting up and heading towards the front door, "I'll get it Hina-chan, you go finish up your buns, okay." Hinata happily responded taking a bite out of the chewy stickiness, "I wonder where he puts the icing."

While he left Hinata to finish the food he made for her, Naruto went to the front door and opened it revealing Kakashi, Kurenai, and the other two members of both teams, "Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, what brings you here?"

Their reactions were priceless, well most of them, Kakashi and Shino had neutral expressions. Mostly Shino though with his mind on other things, Kakashi looking at his genin's state of dress was giggling perversely on the inside, while keeping a straight face on the outside. Kurenai blushed a bit looking at his form up and down.

Sakura couldn't help but blush, but grumbled to a laughing Kiba who handed him some money. Sasuke wasn't paying attention to the Namikaze Uzumaki, rather he was in his own mind to find any secrets within the home of his _teammate_, if he got the chance to enter that is.

"Oh, sorry sensei, I forgot we had a meeting, mind was all in another place you know, let me get me and Hina-chan dressed," Naruto said trying to excuse himself. "You're not gonna let us in Naruto-san?" asked Kurenai.

"Sorry, but I like to keep my privacy, let us get ready and we'll be right out," Naruto said closing the door in their face.

"A little rude much," said Sakura. "It's Naruto, remember he had no one to look after him or anything besides the Hokage and several of our loyal ninja's at the time," Kakashi explain causing Sakura to wince, remembering that fact, "Sorry Kakashi-sensei." "Just remember Sakura."

**Time Skip (several hours later: Tea Shop)**

"Hinata and I already know about the chunin exams. Hell, we already met some of the participants, not to mention I escorted the Kumo-nins here for that same reason," Naruto explained. "I figured as much, and we just wanted to tell you that the both of us have nominated both Teams 7 and 8 to this year's Chunin Exams," Kakashi announce.

All of them had positive looks after hearing that, well except for Naruto who gave a groan and an audible slap on his fore head, "Something wrong Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you sure you want this team to do this?" Naruto asked. Kakashi in response raised an eyebrow which Naruto knew he was going to ask, "Look no offense but just look at our team, while you do have an experienced killer being me, Sakura only knows whatever the hell the Academy showed us which kind of proves the quality of some of our rookie genin is very low."

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" Sakura asked. "Look, no offense Sakura-chan, but out of the nine rookies of our graduating year, you plain out suck, right below Ino because our final graduation test in the academy was a simple bunshin, transformation, and kawamari," Naruto answered. "So, from what I hear, the other village standards decrease the number in their forces," snorted the Uchiha.

"And yet the quality of those ninjas who do graduate are greater than the majority of us," Naruto retorted staring him down with squinted eyes, "you Sasuke can be great, only if you get that stick out of your ass and shove that superiority complex down."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?! I AM SUPERIOR THAN THOSE LOSERS!!!!" shouted the Avenger only to be knocked down by Naruto's killer intent. Sasuke started to feel lightheaded and was about to collapse. "And yet you were going to be knocked out be not even 1/5 of my killer intent," Naruto shook his head over Sasuke's inability to comprehend.

"So you really think I can't handle this?" Sakura asked, a bit hurt at Naruto's bluntness at her skills. "I'll admit this; you have gotten better than you were when you were a fangirl, but only from at last few weeks from graduation. Unless you know anything outside what the Academy taught us besides the tree walking exercise, I don't think that Team 7 should even be at the exams. Hell I don't think we should have even been a team. We only passed because Sasuke only reluctantly agreed to work with us after Sasuke got tied to that tree stump."

"Sasuke got tied to a tree stump –OWW!!!" Kiba was going to laugh, until Hinata elbowed him in the ribs, **hard**.

*SMACK* Everyone pulled away from Kiba's pain and found Sakura slapping Naruto hard enough to leave a red hand print on his left cheek which subsided in a matter of seconds. The anger you could see was intense, but that intense anger turned into apprehensive fear when Naruto looked back at her. It wasn't him looking at her that made her apprehensive; rather it was the dark grin that could be mistaken as maniacal that did it.

"That is what I like to see. If that was Sasuke you wouldn't fear me right now. That may as well change my mind about you," said Naruto impressed, "That is what I want to see when we get to the chunin exams."

Naruto then walked off with his sword in his hand, "Don't disappoint me Sakura, and remember I won't be able to save you all the time, and Sasuke is to stupid and selfish to even think of helping you."

"Naruto, your entry pass," Kakashi tried to call out to him. "Just give it to me Kakashi-sensei," said Hinata, "I'll make sure he gets it, he has a fight to go to."

"What fight is she talking about?" Kiba motioned to Shino, "An assassin's fight, like the one we witnessed in Wave. Please pay attention Kiba-san."

**Training Ground Forest**

Here we find the white-haired, dark-skinned afro samurai girl, Shinobu. She stood silently as she raised her blade where its polished reflection would meet her eyes. "He will pay father, today I will avenge you for what he's done."

As if a gong sounded, she jumped up through a small opening in the trees. Getting through, numerous leaves followed her ascension. Upon reaching the peak of the jump, she started slashing through the leaves fast. In an average person's vision, these slashes would look more like flashes. Her sword flowed around her in all directions.

Descending, she withdrew her blade as she fell with grace and finesse, the audible click sounded as she fully sheathed her blade. The leaves surrounding her then started to split in half, then in fourths, and finally in eighths, each cut with precision and symmetry.

Landing, she hears a slight rustle in the bushes behind her, and with a quick shout, "**SONIC SWORD!!!**" she quick-draws her sword and shot a blade of red chakra which cuts through the bush horizontally in half and through several trees.

"Wow, never seen anybody do that before," sounded a female voice to the side in the shadows. Instincts taking over, Shinobu readies her sword to attack, "Show yourself!"

"Easy there, I mean no harm," said the female voice. And out of the shadows was a girl about sixteen, her brown hair in an ox-horn style with a Konoha headband on her forehead, pink Chinese sleeveless shirt, and black kung-fu pants and blue ninja sandals. (Like any other ninja doesn't wear those kinds of shoes.)

"Who are you?" Shinobu asks the girl. "My name is Tenten; I was just passing by going to my training area until I saw your display there."

"My name is Shinobu, now if you excuse me, I'm looking for someone," Shinobu says walking past Tenten.

"Wait up, if you're looking for someone, I can probably show you where he or she is," offers the weapon mistress. "No thanks, you'll only get in the way," said Shinobu. Tenten, taking that as an insult, "Hey, I'm only trying to help out, and what do you mean I'll get in the way?"

Completely ignoring the question, Shinobu clicked open her blade from its sheath with her thumb to the hilt, "Fine, you wanna help, then tell me anything you know about where I can find Naruto Uzumaki," she demanded. "Naruto Uzumaki, well the only places he usually shows up is at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop or Buster Buns," said the bun haired girl noticing where the black girl's hand is keeping her right hand on her back pocket where a scroll was located while her left stroked her chin as if she was in thought.

"Thanks," Shinobu tells the girl as she walked past her, "One other thing Tenten, even though you were prepared to defend yourself, I would have killed you before you even knew it." To emphasize her point, the genin Weapon Mistress heard a loud *SHING* and found the right side of her Chinese shirt cut from the bottom to the arm hole with a clean slice.

'_What happened,_' thought Tenten frantically as she froze there on the spot wide eyed, '_I didn't even see her pull out her blade, but it definitely felt the edge glaze over skin, just shallow enough to just cut my shirt._' Tenten could only gulp when the wind blew by almost exposing her chest until she gathered enough willpower to move and turn to the samurai girl as she walked away, "Wait, just who are you?"

Shinobu stopped and answered in a flat tone, "I'm an assassin, No. 8 of the UAA. Far stronger than any other ninja you may have faced."

Shinobu just walked away, and once she was gone and out of sight Tenten just fell to her knees and started heaving, '_Just what was that, killer intent, no, KI would have stopped my heart just for a couple of seconds or kill me. I-I think that fear I was feeling._'

"TENTEN!!!" shouted an eccentric voice. The Weapon Mistress followed it to a fellow genin her age in a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a bowl-cut hair cut, '_Lee'_. "Lee, we got to get to Naruto-san right away," She says tying up her cut shirt to keep it closed and ran towards the village.

"Why what's going on?" Lee asked following suit.

"Someone is going to kill him, c'mon let's go!" Tenten said.

**Konoha Streets**

Naruto walked along the streets until he hit a crossroad branching to an alleyway and the park. It was then he felt an arrow whiz past his ear into the fence in front of him. Attached to it was a familiar earpiece which he took and placed it in his ear.

"_Hey there Uzu, your next fight is set up. Hope you are ready for your fight. That's right man, just a straight shot to her, no mercs, or enemies except for her. Just meet the girl over at Buster Buns in the village. Oh and another stats check up betting on your ass. Apparently the guys at the office have bets on you, majority of them have you on a 200% chance that you will die._

_But I have said it before; you sure know how to fuck with chances going against you. Ahh I ran out of shit to say without accidentally plagiarizing the fucking game. So yadda, yadda, yadda, Garden of Madness just do what you need to do._"

"Looks like I'm having buns for lunch."

_**Shinobu**_

"_**What's that in your hand, a toy?"**_

**Buster Buns (Minutes later via Shunshin)**

Today was a slow day, barely any customers save for three drunks and Shinobu who spots the red-tipped blonde.

"Hello there _Uzumaki_," said Shinobu upon Naruto's entry, saying his name with venom. "Shinobu listen…" "Save it, I don't care what you have to say, all I know is that today, you are going to die."

"That's just it, I only…" "I said SHUT UP!!!" she interrupted one more now noticing the lecherous looking grins with the three drunks here. Looking at them with disgust she turns back to her soon to be opponent, "Mind if we take this… somewhere else?"

"I don't mind," he answers. "Wait outside for a sec," she tells him, Naruto complies with a nod as he walks out past three of the patrons who get up over to Shinobu.

The only thing heard was sharp wet slashes and meat dropping on the floor. "CLEAN UP ON ISLE 3!!!"

She exited the restaurant and leads the way with Naruto following behind her. Unknown to them two members of Team Gai trailed them on the roofs. "There they are, let's go Lee," Tenten quietly said to the genin taijutsu specialist who followed, "I don't know Tenten, the girl doesn't have a headband, nor is she a ninja. She could be a youthful samurai who knows Naruto-san."

"Lee, she knows him, I talked to her in that area, she told me she was an assassin of the UAA," Tenten explain as they kept shadow distance, "My dad told me about the UAA, Naruto-san's mother used to be part of that group, she even made No. 1."

"Tenten, do you…" "Shh, Lee they're stopping," Tenten interrupted as she found them going into an abandoned building. In actuality, Tenten did form a mild crush on the younger genin from a few years ago when she spied on the genin a year ago just before she graduated training with his Chakra Katana.

Which was where she went through one of her very few and rare fangirl moments; not entirely one of her best moments since she was trying to be a serious kunoichi like her idol, Tsunade of the Sannin.

A day or so later she told her father about that weapon of Uzumaki's, before Naruto's heritage was actually known.

_*flashback*_

"_Hey dad," Tenten greeted to her father Tenchu, "Hey there, Ten-chan, you're home late."_

"_Daaaad, I told you to stop calling me that!!!" whined the up and coming weapons specialist. "Sorry, but you know how much your mother and I love calling you that". Her only response was a cute pout that made him chuckle._

"_Anyways, why were you so late?" asked the father as he carried a box of quality kunais to a worktable and started separating them. "Umm, yeah, do you know anybody who makes katanas with the blade made of pure chakra?" asked Tenten. "What gave you that idea?" replied Tenchu._

"_Well yesterday after I was getting back from the academy training areas, I saw a kid about a year younger than me training with this sword that had a blade made of red chakra," Tenten explained._

_She swore she heard him mumble something, "Huh?" "It's nothing; let's just say that boy is the son of a famous swordswoman I know," answered the Higurashi patriarch._

_At the word 'swordswoman', her eyes lit up, "A female swordswoman?" Tenten froze there repeating the word in her mind over and over again until, "TELL ME WHO SHE IS!!!!!" she exploded lunging at her father shaking him back and forth until…_

_*WHAP*_

_Her mother smacked her head causing her to stop by her mother Renren Higurashi who looked like an older and bustier version of Tenten with D-cups and a violet Chinese blouse hugging that rack. "Calm down Tenten, the woman your father was talking about was a very good friend of ours who passed away during the Kyuubi attack all those years ago," Renren told her daughter holding back tears._

"_Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, she was from Whirlpool Country before it got destroyed and made a name for herself her as the Red Death. In fact your mother and I were teammates with her in our chunin days," Tenchu explained. Tenten just looked at them with shock and awe, she had never knew her parents were partnered up with one of the most well known kunoichis in the history of the Leaf, right next to Tsunade of the Sannin._

"_That sword you told me about was my gift to her for getting me and your mother hooked up."_

"_How did she get you and mom hooked up?"_

"_Oh she told me about when she barged in on your mother one time by accident when your grandpa owned this store- OOF!!!" Tenchu soon found himself on the flood nursing the red mark on his cheek where her mother's fist had connected._

"_Now, now Tenten is too young to hear that story dear. The short and sweet version, your father made me that double ended chakra sword I keep on my stand in my closet that I tell you to keep out of."_

"_You mean the one where that you said you would murder me If I ever go in there," Tenten replied innocently._

"_That's the one, oh how happy I was to own such a unique weapon like that."_

_Tenchu just scoffed, "Happy? You goddamn tackled me and had you take you on this work table."_

"_Tenchu!!!" Renren exclaimed shocked revealing such personal information in front of their daughter._

_The blacksmith sighed at his wife while going back to Tenten, "Anyways, it was after that, I made that katana you saw with that Uzumaki kid for his mother when I found out she was part of the Association. But here's the thing, when I made that, I had Kushina to donate some of her blood for personalization seals inside the weapon." Tenten figured it out from there, "So nobody but Naruto and anybody else who share his blood are able to use it." "That's correct," confirmed her father._

"_And Tenten, let me just tell you your mother has a hell of a weapons fetish which may have been passed on to you," Tenchu says with Renren's and Tenten's faces turning tomato red. Though Tenten instead of embarrassed, was actually agitated at her father's revelation, "I do not have a weapons fetish!!!" "Ten-chan, you keep kunais in your panty drawers, and I saw you with one of your mother's ninjato blades at the foot of your bed one time, that doesn't count as a weapon's fetish?" ashamed, she blushed even redder until she felt her mother's KI._

"_You touched one of my ninjatos," Renren's glowed with fury as Tenten just nervously chuckled._

_*flashback end*_

For the moment, she blushed remembering that little memory until Lee spoke to her, "Tenten, they're going into that abandoned dojo."

Tenten snapped out of her thoughts and looked around the corner with Lee seeing Naruto go in with Shinobu.

**During Naruto and Shinobu's short walk**

Naruto just eyed the older woman, going through his thoughts to keep the samurai girl alive. Shinobu though thought otherwise when she noticed Naruto's eyes roaming about her body.

"Stop checking me out like that its creepy," Shinobu said not bothering to turn to him. "Sorry, but it's kind of hard when your enemy is as bloodthirsty and sexy as yourself," Naruto replied.

Shinobu kept walking, "Such a gentleman." "So are you just trying to be smooth with me, or are you just fucking with me?" "Neither, I just like to complement the beauty of the fairer sex; it's kind of rare to see a woman like you ready to kill. The only irk I have though is killing civilians when it it's unnecessary."

"You got a problem with that?" she growled, "You have no idea how hard it is to hide your true self in this world."

"Actually, I can relate," Naruto replied as the two of them entered an abandoned dojo.

Upon meeting her in a blocked hallway with her back turned to him, she gave off an even bigger aura of anger than she was leaking out on the way here, "A real gentleman, I just turned my back, but you didn't strike. You ARE fucking with me?"

"Hey, I'm here just to prove a point to you, and just to take your rank, not your life," replied Naruto pulling out his Chakra Katana, lazily holding it with his right hand.

Shinobu hitches her breath ever so slightly, seeing flashes of her memory triggered by that blade held by the blonde.

_*flashback (one year ago)*_

_Her father fighting an assailant as a seventeen year-old Shinobu watches from the safety of a closet as she watched the fight._

_The assailant had reddish blonde hair wearing a full face mask only revealing the eyes. In his hands the weapon that fought her father, emitted purple Chakra making the blade of the katana with four six inch chakra blades filling the guard of the sword._

_The two clashed for what seemed like hours until the two clashed. This moment proved to be the most horrific scene in her life, as both jumped away from the clash. Jacobs slashed downward, the assailant dodged spinning to the right swinging right into Jacobs' waistline from the back, cleanly cutting through like a hot knife through butter._

_The samurai girl's eyes widened as she witnessed her father being cut in two. The Jacobs' torso landed on his back whilst the legs fell forward on its knees. The assailant wasn't unscathed though, apparently Jacobs' sword sliced lightly through the mask he wore as the right eye was exposed to the world, revealing a baby blue shade in his eye._

_Tears spilled out while she kept her mouth closed with her hands until the victorious swordsman left her sight, out of her home. Once she no longer saw his presence in her home, she burst out to her father's body. She cried loudly in sorrow, she quieted down once she felt her father's slowly cooling hand touch her cheek._

"_..o t.. Nar*COUGH*uto Uzu..maki." Those were his last words before the light faded from the man's eyes. Tears fell from her cheeks, falling onto her father's as she closed his eyes for the last time. Wiping her tears, sorrow was replaced by raging fury that screamed revenge, "Naruto Uzumaki, you will pay for my father's life, I swear this to you. You. Will. PAY!!!"_

_*end flashback*_

"You will pay with your LIFE!!!" The samurai girl seethed as she pulled out her own traditional katana, the one Tenten had witnessed her elegant expertise with, "At last I have my chance."

Shinobu charged at the Uzumaki-Namikaze heir, "I will now avenge my father!"

Naruto mirrored her actions, "You are making a big mistake Shinobu!" Naruto came with an upper right slash which Shinobu easily dodged jumping over him with grace and counter attacked with a stomp with her right foot. Naruto successfully blocked with the back of his forearm with a hard impact whilst gripping his weapon.

The female samurai followed up with a few stabs which Naruto parried with quickness, catching him off guard when her shin connected to his face knocking him away, only for him to quickly recover to his knee skidding back on the wood floor.

Shinobu landed in a quick-draw stance, "**Sonic Sword**," a red beam of chakra zoomed towards him, Naruto moved his body with his feet in place, effectively dodging the attack, passing harmlessly away from him. "Damn," Naruto cursed seeing Shinobu had disappeared from his sights.

Footsteps tapped quickly behind him, turning around, he finds Shinobu charging with an up-close quick-draw, "**Genkoken**," fastest draw that he's seen, Naruto blocked with his katana.

And she followed up with a series of swings and slashes at her subject of revenge who blocked as fast as he could, "**Flying Sunday**," Shinobu went off to an upper slash, "**Sky High**," and land came down with a falling sweep. Naruto seeing her flash at that moment, he was unable to react fast enough and received a bloody slanted slash to the torso, blood following the katana's trail.

"What's that in your hand, a toy?" She taunted twirling her sword around her with one hand. Naruto charged with Shinobu swinging her sword, Naruto struck at her first strike of her combo locking both in a power clash.

As the two struggled, Naruto tried to talk to her, "Shinobu, I know you want revenge, but this isn't the way to do it." "Shut up and DIE!!!" They both struggled till Shinobu was pushing him back till she won the struggle, tripping him and hit him back with an upper slash.

But before it landed, it poofed into smoke, "What?!" she gasped. Out of the smoke screen caused by the shadow clone, Naruto catching her off guard, slammed his fist into her gut and threw her on her back by her waist over head.

She got up hastily holding her gut at the pain it sent. She started heaving heavily as she blocked out the pain in her head, and breathed calmly, speaking in monotone, "**Genkoken v.2**" she charged at him, practically gliding on the floor, her sword went up to him with an uppercut slash, it connected, launching the ninja assassin up, and moved fast enough to leave blurs, slashing around him as each blur appeared when the kill shot came to the head.

Shinobu grinned maniacally at the sight of Uzumaki's head split in bloody two, still connected to his neck.

Tenten watching from the sidelines outside gasped at the horrific sight that had just occurred, Lee was speechless seeing what happened to his fellow ninja, killed by this assassin. He had half a mind to go in and take her down, '_But that girl is on another level, her speed even rivals mine._'

Shinobu landed first blood of Uzumaki's staining her face, '_Finally, after over a year, I have avenged my father._' She started to walk away until she heard a heavy metallic object sounded as it crashed on to the ground. "What?!"

"Kawamari, switching oneself with another person or object," Naruto explained charging in and started attacking with multiple strikes at her.

Sweep to the legs, she jumped back.

Downward slash, sidestep to either side.

Upward slash, black-flip away.

Both struck and parried and out maneuvered each other until their weapons caught once more, Shinobu taking advantage of this circled their blades around until she forced Naruto's weapon out of his hands as it clanged away from him, the chakra blade receded into the hilt without its master guiding the chakra out.

"Let's see how you do without your weapon," Shinobu taunted. "Shinobu, I'll tell you this, I won't kill you, but you should never underestimate a ninja," Naruto warned her taking a standard issue kunai holding it with the blade under.

Shinobu seethed even harder than before running at him with a battle cry Naruto showed newfound energy in him as he parried one of her blows with his kunai overhead. Both went into a combo frenzy as they parried each other's moves.

Knocking the sword away from him, he flipped his kunai like as sword and slashed the muscle in her forearm close to her wrist that allowed her to hold her blade. As she yelped in pain with her sword out of her hand, her arm bled as her blood dripped to the ground.

She stared him down with her violet eyes, "What are you waiting for? FINISH ME!!!" Naruto huffed looking at her with passive eyes, "No, Shinobu."

She turned away from his sight to escape that passive look, "Don't look at me like that! Don't!"

"Shinobu, please listen to me. I never fought Jacobs-sensei, I just trained under him," Naruto tried to explain.

"Liar! I know you killed him!" Shinobu denied, tears falling out, "Sliced him in two… you sick bastard!" She tried to kick him but her foot was caught under Naruto's arm. With his hand behind her head, his eyes staring into hers, she blushed.

"Shinobu, will you just listen to me!!!" the 9th assassin took the position they were in and flipped her on her back while he was bent backwards keeping eye contact.

"Jacobs was my mentor," he told her, "I only met him once, and when he left, Jacobs left me a scroll on his teachings he left me that day." Naruto got on his feet, flipping over her, "Why would I kill my first teacher before anybody would even bother?"

Shinobu's tears threatened to come out, she spoke trying to hold them in, "Kill me… please," she pleaded getting to her knees. "I admit it. I lost. Just do it."

He looked at her eyes, seeing how she had given up hope, he kneels down to her level and stroked one of her cheeks, wiping a tear that fell with his thumb before placing his hand where the shoulder meets the neck, "I can't do that Shinobu-chan." The samurai girl gives him a look that just says, 'Why?' "Because I have a promise to keep for my master," squeezing that spot, her eyes widened before going unconscious.

"So what are you going to do now?" Tetsuyo asked who appeared behind him. "I'm gonna take her to my estate and take care of her there," Naruto told him. Taking his kunai, he threw it through a broken window into the tree that was there. "I know you guys are there, so come out before it gets ugly," Naruto announced.

There revealed two people he's seen around the village before, the bun-haired weapons mistress Tenten, and the Taijutsu enthusiast Rock Lee. "Well if it ain't the guys from Team Gai, where's you other teammate?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, don't worry about them. You wanted Shinobu alive, right? Then get the girl a doctor, you may have cut off a major artery in her wrist," Tetsuyo told him wrapping a piece of cloth around Shinobu's arm.

"Damn, look ignore my previous question for a favor, find a girl named Haku, she should be a chunin, check the hospital first, tell her to go to my estate use my name," Naruto told them. "Wait, what just happened here?" Tenten demanded.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and looked at them, "Listen, just get Haku to my estate, and I'll tell you everything the next time we meet, just go and get her."

Tenten left as Lee was about to follow her, but not before turning to Naruto, "Namikaze-san, you have a most youthful heart sparing that girl's life, I hope to fight you as a fellow honorable ninja of Konoha."

Watching Lee run off, Tetsuyo walked next to Naruto with Shinobu, holding her bridal style, "You know, honor can get you so far, that alone won't be enough." "I know, but an assassin like us has to have something to go by." "Others may say otherwise." With Shinobu at hand, Tetsuyo hands her to Naruto, "I'll leave her in your hands. You are now 8th in rank; expect your mail to come in a week."

**Time Skip (Namikaze Estate)**

"So how is she Haku?" Naruto asked. "She's fine, though she should take it easy a bit; I found some internal injuries on her besides the cuts and scrapes. I say take it easy for a week, tops," Haku diagnosed before looking at him again, "How did you know I became a medic nin?"

"Your knowledge on medical herbs when we met up in Nami," said the swordsman, "Here, let's go downstairs and see Hinata, she's probably worried about me."

As they left, the pressure point Naruto hit earlier started to wear off as Shinobu's eyelids started twitching till they snapped open and slowly she sat up from the bed. Sitting upright, she flinched a bit feeling some pain in her stomach, "Damn, what hit me?"

Then the memories of what happened not so long ago today, she immediately searched around for any items of hers, as well as clothes since the only thing covering her was her panties and medical tape wrapped around her stomach and breasts.

On a chair right next to her bed she was in were her belongings she brought to the fight, her dress, katana, and a photo of her father.

Exiting the room, she unlocks the door slowly as not to alert anybody, '_Must be that damn Uzumaki's place. Probably took me here knowing I'll be his fucking slave. Not if I have to say anything asshole._'

Heading down, she sees Naruto, Haku, and Hinata sitting down and laughing at the dining table. Shinobu just waited it out there for ten minutes until the Hyuuga girl took Haku away from the kitchen to another place. Thankfully it was away from her location. She waited for another ten minutes till she found hime going to the bookshelf and grabbed a book.

Naruto smirked as he went to reading, Shinobu slowly unsheathed her sword ready to charge, "Hello Shinobu, feeling better already." Her eyes widen in surprise as he continued, "Or are you still out to kill me misunderstanding your father's meaning in calling out my name."

She could only snarl.

**Meanwhile, with Hinata and Haku**

"So I understand you've been eyeing my Naruto-kun, hmm, Haku-chan?" asked Hinata as the Ero side took over her body. Haku gulped and stumbled in her words, "I… yeah…but…" Haku was shushed by Hinata's middle and index to the ice user's lips.

"Shh, I understand, Naruto-kun can relate to you. Especially after what happened to your family in Kiri and what you had to do," said the Hyuuga in a dim tone. Haku turned her eyes away while Hinata saw the hurt in her eyes at the memory, "How do you…?"

"I was there in that clearing when you met with Naruto-kun. And after the fight on that bridge in Wave, I saw that look you gave him." Haku blushed, "The dreamy look in your eyes, trying to convince yourself otherwise, looking below his waist, just wondering how big he is."

By now, Haku is rubbing her legs together holding her hands together between her legs. Hinata feeling Haku shiver pushed her index and middle into the ice user's mouth as Hinata gently pushed the digits in and out of her mouth while her other hand cupped one of Haku's C-cup breast.

She moans as Hinata breathes into her ear causing her to shudder even more and suck on the Hyuuga's fingers by herself, "We can share him you know, the CRA allows Naruto-kun to have multiple wives. But first I have to inspect you; after all, each and every girl has to be compatible with not just Naruto-kun, but each other as well. Though I have to say you've passed each and every one of my expectations, just one more thing before our final initiation into Naru-kun's family."

Hinata took her fingers out of Haku's moaning mouth, taking a look at her saliva coated fingers Haku turns to Hinata with a pleading look panting with her tongue out like a cute puppy, "So cute Haku-chan," said the heiress kissing the black-haired girl.

Both moaned and groaned into each other's mouth Hinata holding Haku's head to face the Hyuuga heiress while Haku wrapped her arms around Hinata's neck. The kiss lasted for a good three minutes until they both pulled back from each other spittle connecting between their tongues. '_Naru-kun was right, I am a horny bisexual minx_,' thought the erotic Hyuuga.

Taking her hand off of her breast, she moves it inside Haku's pants moving her arms whimpering as the Hyuuga farther down her pelvis till it was just above her slit, bare even touching the opening. '_Hmm, Haku-chan is pretty wet, should I be a bitch? Yeah,_' Hinata smirked.

The next thing Haku knew, she felt like five pins stabbed her just above her pussy, she winced at the feeling. And soon, pressure she was feel from Hinata's ministrations started to build and tried to grind her pelvis into Hinata's fingers to touch her inner core, right into her pussy, "I wouldn't do that right now Haku-chan," "What, why?" Haku asked curiously.

"The points I touched just above your pussy are very interesting points, actually, some of our Hyuuga members know about these points using them in sex, making it more agonizingly fun," Hinata explained grinning seductively. Haku's eyes widened in realization, even more after feeling her legs buckle, "What did you…?"

"It's all part of **my** initiation for you and the others that may join us over time, you see, all that foreplay I've been giving you got you all nice and wet," she emphasized her point fulfilling Haku's previous begging and curved her fingers into the ice users pussy. Haku moaned and moaned at the sensation, and when she was about to hit her climax………nothing.

The pressure was still there, "Wha- Why c-c-can't I-I-I CUM?!?!" she cried until she realized and turned her head to Hinata who just smirked mischievously, "You can't, at least, not until I allow you to, you can wait for couple of hours can't you?"

"But-hmph," before Haku could say anything else she found herself gagged and bound with her arms behind her back and legs tied together. "Let's get to Naru-kun's room okay."

Taking the route away from Naruto's location, Hinata carried a heavy breathing Haku to Naruto's bedroom still bound. Taking a digital clock she places it on the nightstand, laying Haku on her side placing her on the bed so the ice user faces the time telling device.

"I'm gonna leave you here Haku-chan for a couple of hours for Naru-kun, okay, promise me you be a good girl and wait there all wet and ready," Hinata instructed licking her fingers before holding her fingers to the base of her neck, "Sleep tight Haku-chan, have some pleasant wet dreams."

Haku was unconscious when chakra surged through the Hyuuga's fingers, Hinata looked at the sleeping girl satisfied with her work.

"Now that that's done, let's see what Naruto is doing," Hinata said to herself as her normal consciousness came to her body, "**Byakugan**." Looking where Hinata and Haku left Naruto, she sees him confronted by that Shinobu girl that was supposed to still be in bed swinging that sword slashing at her boyfriend who was only armed with a kunai.

'_Naruto!!!_' immediately, she bolted to the kitchen/dining room to support Naruto.

**W/ Naruto**

Shinobu swung and slashed at the younger swordsman, frustrated for not only missing each and every swipe, but for also not going into the offensive, '_This bastard, he's just taunting me, why doesn't he attack?_'

She jumps at Naruto with an overhead slash to bisect the ninja, but it proved to be futile once Naruto blocked it as sparks grinded from the metal before Naruto boot kicked her away as gently as he could trying not to cause too much damage as he backed to a nearby wall.

Shinobu skidded back but winced when she stopped grabbing her abdomen with her free hand, "Damn it." "Shinobu stop, you're just gonna hurt yourself even further," Naruto told her.

"Shut up, why would you even care?" "Because Jacobs-sensei told me to in his will," Naruto replied.

"Shut up damn you! Never talk about my father! Why would he send you anything if you killed him?" Shinobu retorted. "I told you, we only met once, I probably sent him some letters and back, but that's it," said Naruto once more, "If you still don't believe me, check the scroll on the table," motioning to said scroll that laid next to his book.

Pointing her sword at Naruto, "Don't you move," "If it'll make you believe me," replied Naruto glancing to the corner of his eye seeing Hinata at the door both flipping through ANBU sign language, "_Subdue her?_" "_No, I'll handle this_."

Shiobu not noticing the actions that her prisoner was doing, she grabs the small scroll and unravels it making sure she has her eye on the other swordsman.

Reading the words she was shocked to see what was written there, "I didn't think he would be putting that responsibility on me in taking care of you. But despite my circumstances, I asked the old man if he could find anyone with your name or description during my year in the academy. I even tried asking him if I could search around for you outside my village. I promise, I will avenge your father my master for the both of us."

"LIAR!!! THIS CAN'T BE HIS WILL!!! YOU MUST HAVE FORGED IT BY HIS HAND!!!" she cried into a battle cry in tears in an attempt to stab him right between the eyes. Hinata watching this was about to react until she remembered what Naruto had told her. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the sharp piece of metal hit something.

Shinobu's tears still fell from her cheeks as she saw she missed, just a few inches from his left cheek. She pulled and stabbed again, but once more the girl missed barely grazing his other cheek. She repeated the action again, and again, and again missing each time until her aim reached his chest and stabbed through the jinchuuriki's body. But he wasn't dead; Shinobu had barely missed the boy's heart hitting the right pectoral instead of the left where the heart would be.

Bringing his hand to her katana, he grasped it and pulled it with resistance due to Shinobu still trying to push in. Naruto getting it all out pushed the weapon away. Shinobu watching the wound seal itself up, tears still flowing through her eyes looking at him, "Why? Why can't I kill you?! TELL ME, WHY?!" "Because deep down, you can see your father doing this, you can see Jacobs-sensei placing his trust in me, knowing that no matter what, I will protect and care for you," he told her embracing the agile samurai girl in his arms.

The clang of her sword on the floor sounded followed by Naruto feeling Shinobu embracing him in a hug, about as tight as she had on the night when her father died by that assailant and cried hard, soaking her tears to a spot on his person until her cries turned to hiccups.

"Shh, shh, shh, sleep now Shinobu, you've been through a lot," reassured Naruto hooking her legs and back into his arms as he carried her out and to her bed. Hinata who grabbed her sword sheathed it back up and placed it standing against the nightstand.

She slept there under the covers tears falling down until Naruto kissed her forehead as a parent would for a child.

Upon exiting the room for their hospitalized guest, Hinata kissed him passionately, "Naruto, you are such a caring man." "What did you do to Haku-chan?" "Oh bound and asleep on your bed ready for some nice and nightly fun tonight," "You went along with your initiation methods," "Ero-me," "Yeah, something like your other personal would do, maybe I could change it up a bit just for her a little later." "What do you have in mind?"

"Remember that time Iruka-sensei made us review the Henge no jutsu?"

**In a hidden location out of Konoha**

Here we find a blood clearing of body parts and gore, only one man was alive there who was bare from the waist up with his head was in the water scrubbing his hair as a brown liquid trailed downstream. Pulling out, he shakes his head swinging out any excess water from his hair.

Looks from his face would place him in his mid to late teens with cerulean eyes and now brown hair as he got himself dressed up, in a shirt, tie, dress-vest, and a long brown trench-coat with a sword handle at hand.

In front of him dropped three ANBU styled ninjas wearing masks with ROOT on them. "You, what has happened here?" demanded the lead.

Spinning the hilt, purple chakra ejected out with four different mini-chakra blades ejecting from the hilt, with his other hand, he threw something at the ROOT ANBU which the leader had caught. Looking at the surface, he found it to be one of the ROOT masks.

Looking around the blood there were two bodies worth of gore there with two still masked heads with the third mask in his hand. The leader recognized the blade in the guy's hand, "Han?" The man I.D. as Han was in horse stance holding the chakra katana upside down glowing brightly.

"Not Han, Hanri," pulling the katana overhead, he points the weapon at them, as three large spheres fly from the blade and zoom towards the ROOT agents, "YOU TRAI-ARGH!!!!" he couldn't finish the sentence as he and the others were cut to mincemeat when the spheres reached them.

"Danzo, you have made a very bad enemy out of me, I'll pay you back for the past ten years of your damned servitude."

* * *

**Whew, I say this is a pretty good chapter. Oh the Naru/Hina/Haku lemon may be in another chapter on a flashback or the next chapter like Brim Wraith did with Alpha Male. Nice fic by the way. And Hanri is the best I'm gonna get to Henry.**

**Anyways signing off, and head to the Garden of Madness.**

**-_Cross177_**


	7. Slavery and Chunin Exams

**Alrighty then, people. New chapter up and just before my last final. Can't believe I actually finished this on the bus over to my house. Anyways time for Review Responses.**

**Leaf Ranger: Yeah, you would have to feel sorry for the girl. But I just wanted to try something that would fit Hinata's Ero side. And of course Shinobu knows the truth. Kinda sucks that Travis passed her up for Sylvia in the game.**

**DrTempo: Don't worry, I won't ignore that fact. Henry is awesome.**

**daniel 29: Yeah, wanted to do something to her that most people havn't tried.**

**Luiz4200: Of course.**

**Cre A. Tor00x: Henry has to be here, he's like one of the best features in the game.**

**Exiled crow: Yeah, but they're your crazy beyond all reason type of assassins. Like Letz Shake.**

**Dragon Man 180: Holly isn't gonna be in this one, like I said, shes being replaced. As for who it will be, that will be a surprise.**

**N1cromanc3loveR: Kyuubi's ageless so I won't really worry about that. As for Kurenai, eh she's not gonna be in the harem.**

**Azrealean: There is always a need for a good plotline. Thats what makes a good story great.**

**Thanks for Gravity the Wizard, warprince2000, Reaper7, Hee-Ho Master, and A Rogue Warrior**

**And lets begin.**

* * *

**Namikaze Manor**

Naruto awoke once again feeling two weights upon him, the young swordsman found himself naked with an equally naked Hinata on his left side, and an equally naked Haku on the right, both snuggling into his chest. "Mmmm, Naru-kun, so good," Haku moaned in her sleep.

Naruto chuckled at the memory of last night, '_Oh man that was a great night, wonder how Hinata-chan even got that dominative over Haku, hell when did I get that dominative._' _**"You're gonna have a bigger harem soon Naruto-kun, and with the females coming all over a strong man like you, you're going to have to establish some dominance over your women, and with Hinata-chan being your first wife, that will explain her dominance over Haku-chan, besides, I could tell all of you enjoyed that," **_Kyuubi explained to him.

Knocking was heard from downstairs, "Who could that be at this hour?" Naruto asked himself quietly. Without waking his girls up he slips under the sheets to get off from the end of the bed. The girls feeling them missing their bare heat source, the two unconsciously closed the gap; breasts pressing together, legs intertwined, and arms wrapped around each other's bodies.

'_Goddamn I love my life,_' Naruto thought leaving quickly so he doesn't get too into his thoughts where his guest would start staring at his boner.

Heading downstairs he finds the white afro of Shinobu's sitting there on her legs with her palms on top of her thighs. '_Shinobu?_' Walking in front of her crouching down to get a good look of her face and sees her eyes closed, '_Hm, so she's meditating. Well at least she's not doing anything exhausting,_' he thought smiling but then another thought came to mind, '_but why is she doing that here?_'

He shrugged it off though when his door rang again. Opening the door he finds Tetsuyo there, "Tetsuyo, what are you doing here? Bringing my mail personally this time?" "No nothing of the sort," Tetsuyo waved off before pulling out the scroll, "I just need you to sign this document and I'll be on my way."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Naruto questioned. "Just some documents on taking Shinobu in your custody," Tetsuyo told him in a nonchalant tone. "I thought the Hokage already signed her in as a civilian in Konoha under my clan's jurisdiction."

"Yes that's true, but this is a document I requested from the daimyo as per the wager Shinobu has made for you when she sent you that paper bomb off of Wave," explained the contractor. Naruto just flashbacked at that time placing a hand over that wound where that splinter hit, "Look come in and lets go to my kitchen and explain to me what the hell is going on."

Few minutes later, "WHAT!"

**Time Skip – Two Weeks Later**

Team 7 is currently in the crowded room 307 for their written portion of the Chunin exams. Though as your average male Nara would say, it was a 'Troublesome' experience. 'Why?' one may ask. Just because of one person in the damn group, Sasuke.

The first was at the cleverly disguised room of 207 courtesy of Izumo and Kotetsu revealing the genjutsu that was supposed to weed out the other stupid genins that were there. But Sasuke with his superiority complex made it harder than it should have been.

Then there was the pre-exam exhibition match with Lee, whom of which kicked the Uchiha's ass. But not without having the pleasure of running into Maito Gai and watch the dreaded Sunset genjutsu activated by a manly hug between the two taijutsu enthusiasts. The fact the two looked like father and son didn't help at all.

"I told you Sasuke, there are guys stronger than you here, pull that Uchiha crap and they will either go easy on you or go full out. Lee trained his ass everyday while you just got your Sharingan, so just lay low, okay teme," Naruto explained to the avenger while Sakura just sighed at the two. Sasuke at his quest for power, and Naruto for his attitude, but at least she would be on Naruto's side.

"Hey guys, looks like you made it," voiced a certain Inuzuka heir. "Hey Kiba, thought your dog would have you dragged over here by your ass," quipped Naruto. "Screw you," Kiba replied. "I actually would screw your sister, spank her ass like a bitch," said the swordsman making some slapping motions which pissed off Kiba enough to try and lunge at him. Naruto just sidestepped away from the inu-nin's path having Kiba to crash into the wall.

"Calm down Kiba, I'm just joking, not that I ain't saying your sis doesn't have a hot ass or anything," chuckled the assassin. Kiba just growled still, "I'm warning you…" "Kiba, if your sis wants me, tell her if that happens."

'_Not a bad idea,_' thought Ero-Hina in the back of Hinata's mind who was just shaking her head at the boys' antics, '_If I heard from the hot springs correctly, the Inuzuka women has that domination fetish._' That side giggled perversely at possible ideas swarmed that part of the mind.

"So you guys are here too?" said a lazy voice. "Hey Shikamaru, you get roped in here by Ino?" Naruto joked. "Nah, my mother forced me here, her and that troublesome frying pan of hers," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Hope you got better, Forehead," Ino smirked to Sakura. "Right back at you Ino-pig," Sakura retorted as their eyes locked on together.

Team Gai stayed in the crowd watching the Rookie Nine. Lee smiled to see Naruto and Sakura here, despite being a bit saddened when he was rejected by Sakura when he tried to ask her out. Tenten just stared at Naruto with delight, planning on holding him to his promise after his fight with that Shinobu girl. Neji Hyuuga, their third and final member, was staring intensely at Hinata with that hard scowl on his face. But to his surprise, the girl he knew as a stuttering mess was not there, rather a confident woman as he remembered her mother when he was young.

The Suna Siblings also a few ways off was actually watching one person in general, Naruto. Kankuro hid his fear of the red-tipped blond, one for his stealth earlier over a week ago, and two for the swordsman's killer intent against Garra. Garra stared at the Namikaze-Uzumaki heir in excitement of seeing one with a bloodlust as big as his. Temari though tried to look away, struggling to keep her blush down, considering the little peep show of the nude swordsman at the time.

"You ready Naru-kun?" asked Hinata to her lover. "I know I am Hina-chan," Naruto told her placing a kiss on her lips. "Yo Naruto," he heard his name called by a familiar voice.

Turning around, he recognized the familiar sucker in his mouth with the two slightly older women next to him, "Omoi, Karui, Samui, how have you three been?" "Oh, we've been fine," Omoi answered. "We've been training all week for this," Karui spoke up.

"What about Yugito-san?" Naruto asked. "She's been fine," answered Samui, "Escorting Raikage-sama to several places around here." "That and tolerating Kirabi-sensei's rapping," Karui sighed.

Naruto just chuckled, "Hey it's a lifestyle of his, much like that guy over there and his sensei's 'Fountain of Youth' shit his teammates has to go through nearly every day," he said pointing over to Lee.

"But he's just sitting there," Karui pointed out. "Trust me; you will be scarred for life if you don't avoid that damn genjutsu of theirs." "Is it that bad?" Samui asked. "I rather not describe the first experience."

"Speaking of first experiences," Karui motioned to Hinata and asked curiously, "Have you two…" making the ring and finger gesture. "Of course, I wouldn't be a good wife to him if I didn't," answered the heiress. Karui dark skin added a little dark rosy color on her cheeks, "Um, h-how long was he?" The red head's eyes bugged out at the gesture of size the heiress gave her, "And that's when he's soft."

"Hey dobe, if you're done talking to your whores…" the Uchiha didn't finish the sentence as he was surrounded by several kunais pointed at his neck, a chakra infused palm very close to his head, and a very large and familiar cleaver with the chakra beam edge humming very closely to his neck. "Sasuke," Naruto spoke in a warning voice unaware of all the examinees looking at them.

"I'll let this slide for the last time, insult any of my family, friends, or loved ones, you will be begging that Itachi had killed your ass, and you can count on that." While the killer intent was small, the KI was enough to get the attention of the lot in there.

"You might want to simmer down a bit," spoke up a cool masculine voice. The nine Rookies caught it and aimed their attention to a silver haired teen, just a bit older than them, wearing round spectacles in a purple attire of pants and sleeveless shirt with a white tee underneath, "Your KI is getting the attention of people here."

Looking at everyone, he collapsed the weapon he was holding, Orange II, and pulled onto the opening of a scroll strapped to his side. With a poof of smoke, the weapon was gone as it the scroll was marked with the word 'cleaver' in kanji was on it. Retracting the scroll paper back, he turned to the examinees and snarled increasing the KI, "The fuck y'all lookin' at." Feeling this heightened amount of KI they turned back to their groups away from the Rookie Nine and the new guy with them.

"Thanks Naruto," Choji thanked the swordsman. "No problem Choji, what are ol' friends for," Naruto smiled.

"Impressive, I have never seen somebody actually disperse a crowd off like with just their KI," complemented the older teen. "It's easy with the shit I've gone through," Naruto muttered.

"Excuse me," asked the spectacled Chunin hopeful. "Nothing, though I would like a name from you," said Naruto raising a brow in curiosity.

"Sorry, I'm Kabuto Yakushi, I'm a bit of an expert for these exams," introduced the bespectacled genin. "Would you be so kind to elaborate?" asked Shino standing on the right.

"You see, I have information on everyone here in these exams with these," explained Kabuto holding up two orange cards. "Cheat sheets?" questioned Naruto. "Ninja info cards," Kabuto corrected before pulling out a big stack of cards, "These cards are chakra coated so they will appear blank," he explained, "I have all their stats and teammates on them among other pieces of information unrelated to individuals."

"Question," Naruto piped up, "How many times have you taken this exam?" "This would my seventh," Kabuto sheepishly answered. "Man you fucking suck!" exclaimed the red-tipped blonde in disbelief, though on the inside, '_Seven times, way too many times he's taken this damn exam. Seriously, either he really sucks that bad or the asshole is hiding something._'

"So who wants a look at the competition?" '_Finally a chance to get something on the dobe, maybe even a way to kill him and take those swords of his,_' Sasuke thought. "I want to see Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke demanded.

"Awww, you know their names, that's just too easy," Kabuto reached for the deck of cards, but quickly retracted his hand when a scarlet chakra blade shot straight down into the middle of the deck and soon ignited to nothing but ash as the wielder flared his chakra a bit, in turn, flaring the up the blade.

"Looks like three and a half years of info gathering ended up a waste, sorry all that cock-sucking you probably did was for nothing," Kabuto heard Naruto's voice say. Kabuto just forced a grin and looked up at the younger genin standing up, "That's okay; half of the fun is getting the information." "Oh so you do like sucking dick."

'_Fucking kid, I just walked into that one,_' thought the older genin getting snickers from everyone who heard, even his two teammates who dressed just like him. Shaking off his anger for another time, Kabuto just gave the Rookies a warning, "Just a warning, there are other genins here representing their villages. Like the Oto village, they only sent one team here, they're pretty unknown, either they're strong, or their rosters are pretty low."

"Did you hear that Dosu?" asked a spiky haired genin.

"They called us unknowns," added a black-haired girl.

"Let's show them how unknown we are," replied a bandaged hunchback genin, "Zaku, Kin."

The three blurred through the other applicants aiming towards Kabuto. Naruto and Hinata noticed this, as well as seeing Kabuto was aware of his three assailants. Kin came from the left throwing senbons at him with sheer precision. Kabuto dodged them into Zaku who swiped at him with a kunai which he dodged as well. Dosu quickly came in to finish the triple attack, pulling up his sleeve revealing some sort of gauntlet device on the hunchback's arm.

'_Strange device_,' Naruto thought as Dosu came in to swipe at Kabuto with his arm. Kabuto stepped back and grinned at the Oto genin's 'failed' attack as he grinned. But that grin was wiped off his face as his vision started to blur. Then pain hit him as the seven-time applicant keeled over and puked his lunch out.

Dosu looked down on the recovering genin and said, "Take note that the ninja of the sound will destroy these exams."

*TING* *TING*

Naruto tapped on the gauntlet covered by Dosu's sleeve with the scabbard of his katana, "I have to say, this is a pretty nifty device; with enough chakra you possibly blow their heads off by the sheer sound pressure. Elemental chakra might add a little kick to it as well."

Dosu's uncovered eye squinted glaring at this genin who snuck up behind him, '_That ain't no ordinary genin. With the way he backed all those other genin off it should be obvious, but with how he snuck up behind me, no wonder he burned that guy's cards._'

Naruto smiled at the guy with a hint of innocence, "You know if we ever fight, I might actually pry that thing off your corpse."

"ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS, BREAK IT UP AND GET BACK TO YOUR TEAMS!" shouted the apparent proctor's voice in a rough gruff tone. It was a heavily scarred man with a bandana over his head, he noticed Dosu and Naruto staring each other down with focus, "You two, I said get to your teams NOW!"

"Sorry, I getting excited at the competition," Dosu apologized, '_Can't look weak in front of them, definitely should watch out for him_.'

"Alright, alright scarface, keep your panties on," Naruto waved off getting a couple of snickers from the other proctors at the scarred proctor. The man quickly glared at the others and they shut up immediately.

"I'm Ibiki Morino," the proctor introduced himself, "and for the next few hours, your judge, jury, and executioner."

**With Hanri**

Konoha's second secret chakra katana wielder Hanri was in front of the Namikaze estates carrying a certain female red-head who was currently in a deep sleep in Hanri's arms. He opened the gates and entered the front door of the estate.

Upon entering the lobby, his ears were met with the pitter patter of water running in the shower on the upper floor. He laid the woman on the nearby seat that was about four – five feet long. He watched her sleep as he covered the woman in the tarp he used to carry her as a blanket.

**Upstairs in the shower**

Shinobu sighed as she enjoyed the feeling of warm water cascading down her naked chocolate skin body, her hair defying all logic as it stayed in that messy white afro of hers. As she stared at the water swirling down in the drain, Shinobu was reminiscing the one moment, the one choice that would change her life forever.

_Flashback_

"_Please calm down Namikaze, you know how annoyed I get with outbursts like that."_

_Naruto just sat back down growling pinching the bridge of his nose, "What the hell did she mean by that?" "As I told you at the door, there was a bet between the two of you that commenced once you accepted her payment for your fight from her," Tetsuyo explained. "What bet?" Naruto questioned._

"_Shinobu," Tetsuyo spoke to the recovering samurai girl. She nodded to her guardian soon to be master, "At the border between Cloud and Waves, I threw that paper bomb to you. It wasn't just a trapped challenge letter though, the UAA takes bets very seriously, either I live up to my word or suffer the death penalty," He explains. "And I quote, 'I win, I take your life, you win, and my life and rank is at your mercy.' So you can see where I'm getting at."_

_Naruto couldn't find anything to say when the UAA contractor spoke up, "She threw it at you and you accepted when you confirmed the payment, even if you were not aware. If you do not accept her enslavement to you, she will die."_

_Tightening his grip, Naruto started to leak out some strange red chakra which Tetsuyo paid no mind, but Shinobu took a curious notice, 'What the hell is that chakra? I haven't seen anything like that.'_

_Shinobu paid attention to the superior blond swordsman in front of her with focus, trying to figure out whatever the hell that was when Naruto started to expel his chakra unconsciously in anger before it disappeared with Naruto barely keeping his anger in._

_Looking over to Tetsuyo who was just checking his watch, then to Shinobu, "Shinobu, as much as I hate to do this in such conditions, I have no choice, but if you rather choose death than being enslaved, I will understand."_

_Shinobu didn't turn to look at him as she listened, going through her thoughts and memories of the events within the past twenty-four hours._ 'He took this whole time trying to save me while I tried to kill him, under my father's last request. But what if he didn't do this under my father's will but rather his own. Would he go so far to keep me alive? Trying to keep my father's memory alive? He's putting my fate in my hands. Should I decline I would be free through death, but seeing how close he was, even after a day of meeting my father in person he may die from the emotional pain. But if I agree with this, I'll live in slavery to him.'

"_Shinobu," Naruto called out to her causing the samurai girl to turn to her potential owner, "I can understand if you don't want this, but know that if you accept, I swear I won't take advantage of you and make sure you have proper accommodations and everything."_

_Shinobu smiles just a small bit_, 'He's going so far for me while I just tried to kill him. Dad, you trusted him with my life, guess I'll have to do the same'_ "I accept my servitude as a slave to you Naruto-sama," she bowed on her hands and knees to the floor._

"_Shinobu-chan stand up, while you are my slave, you're still human, not a piece of meat," the new slave owner told her pulling the black girl up._

"_Good, now that everything is in order, just sign your name or place your seal here," Tetsuyo spoke up breaking the moment there pushing the document to the swordsman. "You're an asshole you know that," Naruto growled at him signing the document._

"_I've been called worse," said the contractor shrugging the comment off grabbing the document, "Besides, business is business, and there are certain rules in this line of work."_

_End Flashback_

Shinobu got out of the shower without turning the water off, steam enveloped the whole bathroom; she looked at herself in the mirror staring into her own violet eyes as if she was judging herself. '_It has been a week since master has taken me in. Two weeks since I have become his slave. Two weeks and he's done nothing what I thought a slave owner would do._'

Raising her left arm, she sees looks at her scar that cut the tendon in her forearm in that fight. "He certainly isn't your average assassin, I wonder if Naruto-sama would do **that** with me," she spoke to herself until she reviewed what she just said. '_Naruto-sama? Why do I feel compelled to call him that? He told me he doesn't like that. And why do I feel so hot thinking of him, thinking of me and him, consummating like lovers.'_ True to her feelings, she could feel her pussy starting to ache and drip with desire of her master.

Her mind flashes again to her memories just a week ago hours after her medic, Haku, had patched her up once again when she woke up in her bed until she peeped into her master's room.

_*Flashback*_

_Shinobu woke up after several hours of sleeping after crying herself to sleep from the afternoon. She recalled what happened and how she got here. Feeling a bad taste in her mouth she walked up out the room to find the bathroom, not caring she was in her panties and medical tape that wrapped around her average sized chest, "It's just about two hours till midnight, everyone is asleep and no one should be up at this hour in this house."_

_After alternating between three doors on the left and right side, she found the bathroom grabbing a cup from the bathroom cupboard to fill it up from the bathroom sink tap._

_One or two cups of water from the tap later, she exited the bathroom to head back to her room. But then she heard a peculiar noise coming from right next door to well… the right of her._

_It was just slightly open as opposed to its closed position earlier; dimly glowing by what she assumed was candle lights through the crack. Hearing the same noise which she made out to be a feminine moan, her curiosity took hold and she knelt down on one knee looking through the crack of the open door. The sight made her curious eyes widen._

_(My second possibly most hottest lemon I have ever made. So you know the rules, scroll down and skip this portion. Check chapter Five for my lemon rant.)_

_Inside were three girls, two of which were familiar from this afternoon, the blue haired girl from the kitchen, and black-haired girl whom she recalled was Haku. The only unfamiliar one was the slim scarlet streaked blonde-haired girl who had her hair up in two pony tails. She couldn't put her finger on it but those whisker marks on her face made her seem very familiar. All of them were naked, the scarlet blond stood there by the bed reveling in pleasure with the blue haired girl on her knees with closed eyes eating her out._

_Haku was on the bed watching bound and gagged looking at the both of them, her eyes showing that she was begging for their touch._

"_Ah, Ah, Ah, AH!" howled the scarlet streaked blonde as she came on the blue haired girl's face who was still lapping at the girl's pussy. "Damn Hinata, you made me cum three times without stopping." Hinata stopped before giving the girl she was servicing one more lick opening her eyes revealing those pearl white peepers, "I could go for an even four Naruko-chan," she declared with her hands reaching around to Naruko's ass until said girl caught the Hinata girl's hands._

"_Ah, ah, ah Hina-chan. My ass is not yours to play with, yours on the other hand…" the Naruko girl pushed the pale eyed girl's hands away to push the girl down on all fours, "This is just a little punishment trying to take advantage me."_

_She held up a tiger seal, "Kai," soon Shinobu's vision of Naruko was blocked by a cloud of smoke enveloping her. Unconsciously the samurai girl's right hand started to stroke the outside of her panties in anticipation of what was going to happen next, _'What am I doing? I'm masturbating while I'm peeking like a pervert,'_ she thought shamefully in her mind._

_Her actions quickly stopped after witnessing something that would rock her world. Standing in Naruko's place was one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze with full on erection. _'How in the…'_ "Now Hinata, as punishment…" the next thing the Hyuuga girl knew, she was sitting on another Naruto with his penis rubbing outside her soaking flower, her arms were bound by her lover's hands . "You are gonna watch me as Haku-chan here sucks me off," he told the girl taking the gag out of Haku's mouth._

_Shinobu may not be able to see it but she was able to tell what was happening by the sounds of it as she continued to stroke her dampening panties. The wet sounds of Haku sucking on her conquerors dick put more images in her mind causing her to put her hand past the elastic of her underwear to reach the outer lips of her pussy."Damn, Haku-chan your mouth feels so good, and your pussy feels so wet on my fingers," his words caused the sucking to go faster as the Shinobu matched speeds with her fingers._

_Her mind replaced Hinata and Haku with herself seeing how much these two girls enjoyed this. "Here you go Haku-chan, enjoy the taste," he grunted, releasing his load into the ice user's mouth. She swallowed with much enjoyment. Grabbing a kunai from under the bed, he cuts the ropes that bound Haku, "Naruto-kun, please," begged the ice-user panting, "please Naruto-kun, fuck me, I need to feel your cock in me."_

_Naruto unable to handle the strain in his loins, especially while looking at Haku's pleading, pleasure filled state. Answering her prayers, he picked her up as Haku wrapped her arms on the swordsman's shoulders as he holds her by her ass to support the woman._

_Lowering her body so her pussy was just on top of her soon-to-be deflowerer's penis, her pussy kept drooling on his dick with her juices uncontrollably for some reason that Shinobu couldn't figure out. She noticed earlier how stiff that medic's clit looked._

"_Time to become a woman, Haku-chan," Naruto just rammed his cock in her pussy hard. Shinobu saw her reactions, and it looked like Haku was about to cum, but she saw that Haku held it in, _'Why did she hold it in?'_ "I'm sorry Haku, you must be extremely sensitive since you can't cum right now thanks to my first future wife, right?" Naruto asked. Haku could only nod her head frantically. Her pussy tightened up causing Naruto to groan and paid her back with a pump of the hips which caused Haku to moan in pleasure._

"_Damn, Haku," Naruto grunted keeping up with his hips pumping into the slightly older girl not feeling he could last any longer with Haku's pussy tightening up, "GONNA CUM!" And cum he did, the girl whined as she was denied her climax once more, but she groaned as she felt her lover's seed fill her._

_Shinobu then looked over to Hinata, who couldn't help but grind herself on her boyfriend's clone's dick, "You see that Hina-chan," the clone speaks to her. "Not only did you try and manhandle your boyfriend, but you're causing your friend agony not letting her cum, so here's the next part of your punishment."_

_Pushing her down to all fours, he gets on his knees and starts jerking his member off to spread her juices all over his penis, seeing it glistening with the girl's juices, he spreads her ass cheeks and exposes her puckered hole. "Naruto-kun, that's…" she gasps feeling the head of her lover's penis poking her asshole and then groans when she feels the head slide in._

"_This is punishment Hina-chan," says the clone as he lifts her up by the back of her legs, "now I'm gonna fuck your ass while you watch your real lover show his affection to Haku-chan. And when I cum, I want you to give Haku back her sexual release," he tells her letting Hinata sink down to half-way on his cock._

"_H-h-hai! Na-na-naruto-kun!" Hinata stuttered as Shinobu saw she was enjoying herself as she dug deeper into her own pussy._

_After ten minutes of the clone pumping into Hinata's backside on the bed pushing in all the way to the hilt, the clone seemed to be close to his climax, "Alright Hina-chan, time for Haku-chan to catch her release."_

_The clone carrying the future first wife on the bed her seated there and turned her head over to the original Naruto who was pounding away at Haku on the wall who still held on to him tightly like a life line. "Naru-kun," Hinata called out to him._

_Hearing her voice, he brought Haku off the wall and brought her to his clone and Hinata who leaned to Haku's back with the clone's help while Haku leaned back into Hinata's body. As Hinata's breasts press against Haku's creamy back, she gripped her right hand to Haku's breast, while her left went to the five points on her pelvis, able to touch her future husband's penis that was inside her future co-wife's pussy._

_Both Naruto's pushed in and out fast in both girl's in the hole's they were occupying, by then, "I'M CUMMING!" said the clone as he released into Hinata's ass causing her pussy to cum. "DO IT HINATA!" Hinata followed the original's command through her climax and hit Haku's pelvic points. Making the girl release her climax in a silent scream, her pussy convulsing around Naruto's penis with her femcum squirting out while Naruto slammed into her all the away as he released his seed into her once more, his seed squirting out a bit with her cum._

_The clone who was spent, disappeared in a cloud of smoke causing Hinata to fall back onto the bed leaning back once more pulling Haku off of Naruto as his cum squirted out of Haku's quim being filled to the brim. Naruto grinned at his work until Hinata climbed over Haku's body with whatever strength she had then. The Hyuuga Princess reached her mouth to Haku's filled pussy as Haku raised her head to Hinata's filled ass, the sight was too much for Shinobu and ran to the bathroom once more as fast as she can and masturbated to the scenes in her head until she came hard._

_*end lemony flashback*_

Shinobu had her index and ring finger in her pussy frigging herself once more at those hot memories as she lay on her back of the clean floor of the bathroom until she came, her scream overpowered by the rushing water.

Her head was in the direction of the hamper there in her sexual haze until it was broken by some noise she heard from the floor with her ear pressed there.

**Back with Hanri(while Shinobu is in her flashback)**

He took his eyes off of the woman and took in the design of the estate itself. The place was much more spacious, _'Much more than the ROOT operative quarters.'_ Walking to the kitchen he spots several cinnamon buns sitting on a plate. Feeling his stomach growl a bit from hunger, he snatches one from the plate thinking no one would take notice.

He takes bites of the sweet frosted bun of goodness to fulfill his hunger, the chakra swordsman notices the shower was off from the quietness. Thinking rather than take his time, he decides to make his move out of there. But at the click of the door opening it, his back was introduced to a tip of a blade, "Okay you bastard, who are you and how did you get in here?" a feminine voice demandingly asked.

'_That voice,'_ he thought keeping his facial surprise in check seeing that familial white afro off the corner of his eye, _'That samurai's daughter, looks like she found Naruto.'_ "Just delivering someone to the patriarch of this house, please take care of her until she is ready to get up," Hanri answered. In an instant he kicked away the girl's Three Girl Rhumba away from him and back-flipped away from her before getting a good look at the girl before him.

Memories flashed in his mind at the sorrow the girl had all those years ago. He grabbed a pellet from under his sleeve and threw it on the ground enveloping the man in smoke.

"**Sonic Sword!"** she called out in her bathrobe (provided by Naruto) shooting a red blade of energy into the smoke to disperse it; but she only found disappointment when she saw there was nothing there. "Who the hell was that guy?" Shinobu grumbled.

The samurai girl sheathed Rhumba into the scabbard and headed her way back inside to check on that woman the guy dropped off. She uncovered the sleeping red-head and checked the woman for anything suspicious. _'Why does this woman look so familiar?'_ thought the samurai girl. Taking a look in the kitchen/dining room's direction, Shinobu spies a portrait of the Yondaime and a woman on the opposite side holding each other in their arms.

Shinobu's eyes widen in realization, "That's …."

**Chunin Exam Room 301**

"You're a cocky kid aren't you," Ibiki sneered at Naruto. The swordsman just smiled at him, "It's not that hard, besides, shit like this happens when we come into the impossible choice."

"Heh, you sure you brat, get this wrong and you'll be a genin for the rest of your miserable career," Ibiki threatened.

"I'm on whole other level than a majority of these applicants here, even if I don't become the Hokage, I got the next best thing taking my mother's title as No. 1, besides, the people that are still here are either unfazed by you or know that you're just spouting bullshit."

"Last chance kid, you sure you're not gonna back out."

"I lived my whole life with my life on the line, don't think that a fear of losing a rank opportunity is gonna stop me," Naruto hissed.

Ibiki just smirked at him before turning to the rest of the applicants, "anyone else wanna chicken out. No! Then prepare yourselves you maggots!"

All eyes were kept on the proctor, "All of you pass."

"WHAT!" Shouted the majority of applicants. Naruto just snickered at the surprised applicants along with Hinata who sat next to him during this portion.

"Oh come on people, it's not that hard to figure out," Naruto told them. "Naruto, you knew?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, Ibiki is the village's most well known interrogation expert, I know how he works, torture and scare tactics. Not to mention the impossible choice was to test our team work and trust in each other."

"So the written test was all for nothing?" Temari asked.

"Nah, the test was to examine our info gathering skills, hence the 3 strikes rule, but in some of the other applicants' case, this was just a review on what you already know."

Sakura kind of blushed knowing she just breezed through the questions knowing what the answers were.

"I'm surprised you know all that kid, you were supposed to be the dead last of your generation, yet you figured out what the exam was about," Ibiki said impressed.

"An unknown nin is a lot more dangerous than a well known ninja," Naruto replied getting some nods from the other proctors. "True, but you also forgot one other aspect of this portion of the exam," said the proctor.

Naruto said nothing as well as the others when Ibiki had continued. "Aside from all the details your fellow genin has given about this portion of these exams, this was also to test how well you can work under pressure."

'_Right, Ibiki must have been using his KI while we were testing, heh, but I'm either betting that he's losing his touch or we're getting some tough applicants this year, because we still got plenty of ninja here.'_

"Keeping a cool head in the heat of battle is important at such times, especially interrogation; enemy ninjas will have no problem torturing you for information, whether they are psychological or physical," Ibiki emphasized this pulling off his bandana revealing scars and burns upon his head receiving surprised or freaked out looks at the mess.

"The results of torture," Shikamaru muttered. "Okay people, you may have passed these exams, time for the second portion of these exams…"

Ibiki was unable to finish due to a crash through the window by some black cloth like material until it unwrapped itself embedding the four corners on the floor and ceiling revealing a scantily clad woman wearing a tan jacket and skirt in a fishnet shirt and a banner right behind her.

_**Proctor of the Second Exam**_

_**The Sexy Anko Mitsarashi**_

"Alright you maggots, I'm your next proctor Anko Mitsarashi."

"Anko, you're early again," Ibiki told her.

"Oh really," Anko replied in a bit of embarrassment.

Anko scanned the room and looked at her partner, "Hey Ibiki, you losing your touch, there's still 72 applicants here." "We got some tough ones here Anko, especially that kid," Ibiki told her pointing at Naruto.

Immediately, she recognizes him, _'So that's the kid that kicked Mizuki's ass couple of months back. Looks like the kid got a makeover since then.'_ "So," Anko started off, "you can hold off Ibiki's Killer Intent, what about me?" She grinned seductively at the young assassin-ninja getting some glares from several kunoichis there that met with Naruto.

"Oh, I bet I can take you on, maybe after I win, why don't you come over to my place for some **HOT** coffee?" Naruto asked making Hinata smirk a bit.

'_I like this kid,'_ "How would you like your _coffee_?" Hinata asked this time. _'Oh I __**really**__ like these kids.'_ "With **lots** of cream," Anko answered.

"How much?" Naruto asked.

"Four shots, extra thick. Think you can deliver."

"Oh he can," answers the Hyuuga girl, "and I'm more than willing to share."

"Yummy."

"SHIT!" said one of the proctors getting a massive nosebleed at the content of the conversation.

"_**This woman seems fun Naru-kun,"**_ Kyuubi told her host licking her lips. _'That's for sure,'_ replied the sowordsman. _**"You know, if I wasn't looking at her right now, I would have mistaken her for a Naga."**_ _'Okay, two questions, how would you know and what the hell is a Naga?'_

"_**For one thing Naru-kun, the woman before you smells awful lot like snakes, and second Naga's are a race of creatures that has an upper body of a woman, with their lower half replaced by the tail end of a snake. You know I fooled around with several Naga's back then, they're the ones that got me into the tail play, oh the things they can do with rattle on their tail and their forked tongue."**_

Naruto was holding back an upcoming nosebleed until he heard Ibiki talking to get his mind of the imagery. "Hey Anko, instead of hitting on the applicants, why don't you just tell them the next part of the exam before you kill the others through your conversation," Ibiki told her.

"Alright, alright Ibiki, keep your pants on," she told him walking away from the couple, "Okay people, head over to Training Grounds 44 for your next portion of the exam. I want to see you guys there in thirty minutes."

**Training Grounds 44**

"This here forest is Training Grounds 44, otherwise known as the Forest of Death," Anko announced seriously. "You will have five days to retrieve these two scrolls the Heaven and Earth scrolls," she continued holding up two scrolls in her hand, one white with the Heaven kanji on it, and the other black with the Earth kanji on it.

"What do we do for food?" Choji asked.

"It's a forest, it's a place filled with various edibles," Anko answered, "just remember though there are predators there too, so it's eat or be eaten."

Choji and several others gulped at the answer.

"Ah don't worry Choji," Naruto tried to reassure him wrapping an arm around Choji's neck, "after all being an Akimichi, you already know what to and what not to eat there, besides, all you really have to worry about is poisonous herbs, mushrooms, giant bugs, carnivorous tigers, and various other things."

"G-g-gee Naruto, thanks for the imagery," Choji stuttered. "Come on, I've been here before and I haven't gotten killed yet," Naruto replied before crooking his head to the right to dodge an incoming kunai which nicked his cheek seeping out a bit of blood from the cut.

Anko then appeared behind Naruto as Choji walked away from the scary yet hot kunoichi who licked Naruto's blood off of said shinobi's cheek, "You know, it's cocky guys like you that get killed first," she told him grinning once more in that seductive matter.

That is, until she felt the point of a kunai barely touching the center of her chest with its edge just resting on the underside of her breast. "You know what kind of women I like?" he asked her on the other side before the one she was holding faded away into nothing. She backed away in surprise and to avoid falling onto the kunai in front of her. Removing the kunai, he whispers into her ear, "Sexy and dangerous. The offer is still open if you like; just look me up after this part of the exams is over."

This one instead of phasing away, it was gone in a poof of smoke which surprised the special jounin a bit at the teen's ability, _'I heard Uzumaki can use Shadow Clones, but I never seen that first clone he used to replace himself with, probably tougher than the Kage bunshin since it didn't even disappear when I nicked it. Wonder if it has the same properties as those shadow clones.'_

Out of reflex, Anko pulled out anther kunai stopping just in front of another's neck, a woman from Kusa who held out Anko's kunai in by an elongated tongue, protruding from the Grass genin's mouth, "You dropped this," she told her.

Anko smiled at the act of kindness, "Thank, but be careful next time, otherwise I might have actually killed you." The Kusa nin tipped her hat and bowed walking back to her team.

Naruto, back with his team, watched the event a few ways away, _'That girl seems a bit off, gives off that bad vibe in my senses.' __**"That's not a woman, Naru-kun, that's a man,"**_Kyuubi told him cautious of the one Anko was walking away from. _'How can you tell?'_ _**"I'm using your sense of smell for myself, while that person does have the smell of a woman, that person gives off a scent of a man, as well as something else, but I can't put either of my nine tails on it."**_

'_Thanks for the heads up Kyuu-chan, I'll let you out after this is over for some fun,'_ Naruto tells her, _**"No Hina-chan then, won't she be jealous?"**_ Kyuubi grinned. _'She'll just ask how good you were without your help,'_ Naruto chuckled.

"Alright you wimps now listen up while my partner here explains to you the next portion of the details here," Anko announced, "HEY BIG GUY, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a sec," called out a gruff voice from the tent.

"Hey isn't that…?" Sakura was about to ask when Naruto answered her question, "Well, I wondered what happened to him. Apparently the old man got him working here when Haku and Zabuza joined the Ninja rosters here."

Proving the ninja-assassin right, Zabuza walked out and next to Anko in his camouflage vest, sleeveless shirt and mask covering his mouth that was fashioned out of bandages. "Alright you little shits; here are a few ground rules that WILL get you disqualified. First, do not open your scroll until you get to the tower at the center of this forest. Second, you will need both scrolls to pass, not two copies, but two of the pair. Third, every member of your squad, must be and ALIVE. A reanimated corpse of your teammate does not count; I do not want some zombie shit going down here. I don't want to live in a land of the dead okay you sick fuckers, SO GET THAT VOODOO SHIT OUT OF HERE AND Mmmph!" Before Zabuza could go on with his rant, several proctors there shut him up and dragged him away into the tent.

"Ooookay, well then, if we have no other explanation, let's get going, all we ask now is for you to sign some release papers before going into the forest," she explained pointing to the tent, "Upon signing them, you will receive your scroll at random."

"Hey proctor," Omoi called out getting the wild woman's attention, "Why do we have to sign these release papers?" "Because some of these people are idiots, trying to sue the children of dead ninjas for dying in here, we get away from it by having you guys sign this in case you die."

Karui raised an eyebrow and turned to Naruto, "Hey, she serious?" Naruto sighed, "Yeah, ten years back there was a ninja who was the son of a councilman. As you can see, he was some spoiled punk who thought he was king of the fucking world and shit. Anyways, the bastard got too cocky and was killed by some genin from another village. Hearing his son dead, he called for the head of that ninja who killed his son. Then shit got political in the Court's of the Mizu and Hi Daimyo about this issue, punishment for the losing party of was the head of the client. Fortunately for us, the losing party was the whinny bitch who called for that stupid court meeting."

"'Fortunate' for you?" Karui asked. "Yeah, bastards on the councils, mostly the civilians and advisors, have been grabbing power from the Hokage until recently. Especially ordering for my execution, can't do shit about me now anyways, my actions will be judged by the Shinobi Council or the Daimyo himself. Just before I became a ninja, the contractor Tetsuyo of the UAA bailed me out. And thanks to a traitorous teach; nearly everybody knows about the Kyuubi and the village's actions on me, save for Sasuke, who left before the climax of that little scene."

"Damn, and I thought Yugito-sempai and Kirabi-sensei had problems with the council," said Karui. "Yeah, but now most don't fuck with me since I can kill them legally if they try and attack me, not to mention everyone here knows that I'm the Yondaime's son," Naruto explained once more. "And now they try and deny who you are or kiss your ass," Karui summed up. "Not to mention trying to force their daughters on me." "Ouch." "Not that bad, I told them I'd kick their ass for anybody trying to force their own children on me."

"Alright people, line up, sign the papers and get your scroll, I want to start this thing now." In a matter of minutes, teams signed and collected their scrolls, Team 7 received the Earth scroll.

"Alright everyone, we each will assign you an entry point there you will be heading into the forest for this live simulation. Remember, you need at least one of each scroll and head into the tower at the center of the area, now let…"

"UZUMAKI! COME HERE YOU DEMON BRAT SO I CAN KILL YOU!" interrupted a familiar yet unrecognizable voice.

Everyone turned their attention to a silver haired man who looked buffed up like a weight lifter in a sleeveless jacket showing off his pecs who had his left arm missing with the joint area wrapped up in a bandage while his right leg was replaced with a peg-leg as his back was strapped with a few Fuma Shuriken.

Sakura was the first of the Konoha genins to recognize him, "Is that…?"

"MIZUKI-TEME, how have you been?" Naruto said with fake enthusiasm but was smiling for some reason. "I've been rotting away for months in a cave thinking of you, how I can get you back!" growled the ex-ninja who was surrounded by mercenary ninjas from side to side. "I thought they would have killed you after interrogation."

"They would have if it wasn't for an Iwa spy that broke me out, I waited in a cave biding my time gathering supplies for the power to kill your ass you little shit."

"So the rumors **were** true, you did use steroids to win your place at number 10."

"I'm gonna kill you," Mizuki growled until he keeled over in pain until he grabbed his bandages off his left stub until it grew a new arm that was at the same proportion as his right, then his peg-leg dropped off and grew another leg like his left.

Soon after, tattoos started to crawl on his skin until he was patterned like a tiger as his body began to grow slightly taller until fur started to grow until he actually turned into a tiger man, "How do you like my new power demon brat?" "Dude, I'm already the eighth ranked assassin, I'm not that scared. In fact, I just feel sorry for you man, you're just so pathetic turning to drugs to get stronger."

Growled in annoyance and at the information being told this demon is already 8th in the fucking rankings, "FEEL SORRY FOR THIS!" In his rage, Mizuki threw one of his Fuma Shuriken having the genins disperse away from the spinning weapon in the line of fire.

Temari felt like using the iron fan on her back until she eyed Naruto in a quick-draw stance. Naruto was about to slash it with his katana (you already know what it is) until a figure came down from the sky forcing Naruto to jump away as the figure came down and hooked his hand in the ring of the shuriken and threw it back at the ex-assassin.

Mizuki sidestepped it as a loud SHINK sounded as it embedded itself in the merc's chest knocking him down on his ass. "Who the hell are you?" The person in question wore a brown trench coat wearing a western-type proper attire with a sort of stick-like object in his hand. (If you don't know who it is, you're a douche).

"Why don't we skip the banter and get to the fight," he spoke in an accent unfamiliar to them, demanding more than asking.

Mizuki grinned at this, thinking this man an easy kill. Naruto wasn't too agree able with this trying to get this proper looking bastard to fuck off, "Hey, just lay off dude, Tony the Tiger is mine. Dude, did you hear me?" He didn't answer as some sort of chakra field was about to come down on him. Acting quickly, Naruto dodged jumping away quickly from being like the several mercenaries that surrounded Mizuki who were killed. "You guys get the brat, I'll handle this guy," he told his subordinates.

And like dogs, they followed his orders and ran around the field to get to this 8th assassin. "Steal my fucking fight huh you ass clown," Naruto growled pissed, reaching for his scroll under his coat, "oh don't worry, after I kill these fuckers, you're next you bastard." Biting his thumb to let out some blood, and smeared it over the seal releasing Death Metal's Orange II in its compact form.

Unfolding it, Naruto cleaved through a leaping enemy through his midsection like nothing with a timed swing, chaining the strike to another bisecting him in half in a futile attempt to block the heavy weapon as it broke through his steel katana. Despite training with it for the past week, he still had a lot of training to go through with this weapon.

But he still carried on to killing the mob that was after his head.

Hanri was fluidly side stepping and backing away from Mizuki's claw strikes who was quickly losing his cool against him. Even more so since this new guy hasn't even activated whatever the hell was in this bastard's hand.

Mizuki decides to do a clawed palm thrust aiming for this guy's heart. Hanri just knocked it away downwards with that stick of his, using his arm as a step stool and jumped behind Mizuki, little did he realize that item he held was more than some stick, that is… until it started humming.

A purple chakra blade emanating from the top end with its chakra blade guard on the same side as well, Hanri used his Cross Saber to slash Mizuki in two from his back. It would have happened if Mizuki hadn't stepped forward only losing his Fuma Shuriken and receiving a giant gash in his now wounded back.

Mizuki hissed at the pain and growled at his opponent who was amazed that he just barely hit the spine. "Can we hurry this up, I have other things to do?" Hearing his taunt, Mizuki's tiger instincts (not some shaolin dodging senses) told him to shut this man up, doing so through his claws, slashing at him left and right, left and right but with little to no avail.

With Naruto, he already killed about half as he kept his attention to the guy who just stole his fight.

Sasuke was just sneering at this, "Humph, dobe must be losing his skill, he's only killed half of them and it's already been five minutes, I probably would have killed them in not even a minute." The comment earned a whap on the head, "Shut up Uchiha, you over-estimate yourself." "Chef-san," Sakura said surprised. "Just call me Ichiro, 'kay Haruno-san?" Ichiro smiled taking a bite out of a bun he brought with him.

Sakura was surprised at the chef's attire, no longer in a cooking garb at the moment, but rather lookedlike a commando with green camouflage pants and a black muscle shirt.

Strapped behind him were holsters carrying two knives, both eight inch combat knives and another which looked like a Chinese butcher knife holstered to his side.

"Anyways Uchiha, your teammate's frustrated, that's why he's taking his time with them. And the guy in the trench coat looks like he's just toying with Mizuki," Ichiro pointed out.

"Toying with him?" Anko questioned. "Yeah, whoever that guy is, he's on par with Naruto and maybe the Red Queen," explained the bun chef.

"You're talking about Naruto's mother aren't you?" asked Shikamaru which raised a curious brow from Ichiro. "You're a smart little devil aren't you Nara?" Ichiro commented, correctly assuming Shikamaru's family name.

"Naruto told everyone who was there at his fight with Mizuki several village secrets that surrounded him, told us both her nicknames and her true name," answered Shikamaru carful of his choice of words around Sasuke.

Sasuke however was curious, '_What village secrets are they talking about? What is it about Naruto that nearly everyone but I, an Uchiha knows?_' "Don't think about it Uchiha," Ichiro warned, "It's a village secret punishable by death, only Naruto and the Hokage can relinquish such information. And even then, they would probably kill than tell you."

Sasuke seethed until one merc broke away from the group and lunged at the Uchiha, Sasuke prepared to defend himself until a kunai came and embedded itself in the mercenary's head. Ichiro was surprised as he was about to kill the guy with his combat knife. He traced the kunai back from where it was thrown and found it to be Sakura who threw it, breathing heavily with her throwing arm extended, slightly shuddering in her breath.

"Anko, mind taking care of the girl, I think pinky made her first kill," Anko nodded in agreement and went to comfort Sakura, Ino watching her deed followed the same suit, '_Looks like Forehead's growing up._'

Several others followed their fellow dead merc, Naruto was contemplating in chasing them until he saw Ichiro there armed with his combat knives at hand. Naruto broke out of his thoughts when he parried one of his kill victim's weapons.

Ichiro stabbed one in the chest with the right knife that just ran straight up to him like an idiot, and used the knife in the dying merc's chest and flipped him over behind him. Another came from the left in which he sidestepped to left and carved a bloody painful gash in his back. Two more came, spinning the knives underhand, he thwacks both of them into the side of their skulls leaving them there with their left and right eye of both of them slightly protruding from their sockets.

"Who the hell is this guy?" one of them asked out loud. Soon he was silenced by Ichiro's butcher knife splitting the head straight in the middle, sliding the corpse slowly with a bloody *SCHLICK*. "That's an answer for a later chapter in this story, but do please make a good guess," Ichiro told them coldly.

Suddenly there was a spike of chakra coming from their side when the rest of dwindled mercenary army ran like pussies. Naruto with the Orange II poured his chakra into a charged attack, unleashing his attack, Naruto glided over the grass with his blade at hand going through the last of the mercenaries like nothing creating a bloody stain of dead people and blood on the grass, spinning in his streak using his feet in the grass to slow his glide.

Naruto breathed heavily in exhaustion, '_Damn, I put more than I should have in that attack. Fuck that guy fighting Mizuki is pissing me off._'

"Naruto," Ichiro called out to him grabbing his attention. "Ichiro, the hell you doing here?" Naruto asks. "Came here to give you your mail, but then I saw the battle and felt like I had to join in for a bit," Ichiro answered.

"Okay, cool, now can you tell me who the hell that guy is?" Naruto pointed at the brown haired swordsman who was merely dodging and slightly parrying the claws.

"Your guess is as good as mine Naruto. Never seen him in my life," Ichiro answered taking a bite out of another bun until they spotted the barrier surrounding the combatants wavering a bit until it started to recede back to its source above them in the center top on the dome. A tag flew down and burned into ashes in blue flames.

'_Interesting, been a while since I've seen someone use an arena seal, must have time limit though burning away like that,_' thought Ichiro

Mizuki never paid attention to the dome that fizzled away as he kept his attention on this chakra swordsman. Hanri crouched holding his katana away from him, Naruto noticed a glow around the man as Hanri glided to Mizuki with both hands to the hilt until it pierced the tiger-man dead center in the chest.

"Time for you to go to sleep," Hanri told the traitor, hefting his body into the air, throwing him by his katana. Mizuki surprisingly kept flying as high as the trees of the forest. Hanri jumped and gave another powerful slash to him sending Mizuki higher. Jumping again, he grabs Mizuki by the waist and throws him down back to Earth.

The former assassin slammed down hard bouncing off the ground just a foot off until Hanri's Cross Saber pinned him to the hard grassy ground, then Hanri stomping on the end of his weapons hilt creating a crater beneath Mizuki as he started to sputter blood out of his mouth. The dying tiger-man tried to reach out to his killer gritting his teeth in pain. Then Hanri grabbed the hilt and turned his weapon 45 degrees in Mizuki using his body's momentum to pull it out deactivating the blade.

And in no less than a second and a whimper, his body was destroyed in a bloody mess as his gory remains lay and pool in the crater. Hanri landed on his feet gracefully before turning to Naruto.

Naruto just gritted his teeth in rage and anger, "Son-of-a-bitch, fucking snatcher I had him." "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, am I correct?" "What's your name?"

"Hanri. I am…" "I don't care who ya are or what you want, Hanri-sama," Naruto interrupted mocking his accent, "Where are your manners? That was my kill you naughty boy?"

"Can we get this over with? And don't blame me if I play a tad dirty," warned Hanri reactivating his Cross Saber.

"A katana, now this is getting interesting," Naruto commented resealing Orange II and grabbing his own Chakra katana out of its hilt. "Let's go!"

The two charged until…

*THOCK*

Ichiro's chopper flew by and embedded itself into an uncounted merc.

"Ichiro, what the fuck? I had him," Naruto complained. "Well sorry for saving your ass, besides you don't have time for this, you still have to do your exams," Ichiro rebuttled.

"Forget that, that mutherfucker over there…" Naruto pointed, only to find no one there. "Hey, where'd he go? Tch, Mr. Hanri-sama mutherfucker he just jetted. What a pussy!"

"That guy, who the hell was he? Looks like I'm gonna have to talk to Tetsuyo about this one," Ichiro spoke to himself.

**Meanwhile with Hanri**

Hanri didn't go much anywhere; rather he took the distraction thanks to Ichiro and hid in the trees nearby the fence in the Forest of Death.

"Still not ready Naruto, you're still not ready."

* * *

**Yeah yeah, the argument and the meeting with Henry was a lot later, but Letz Shake is gonna killed by someone else.**

**And who here can guess who that woman was in that bundle. More of her later dudes and dudettes. Hope you like this flashback voyeur lemon.**

**- _Cross177_**


	8. UAA Assassin Bios

Okay peoples, here's a bit of the UAA members and Hanri. I don't care if you hate it of not, I just wanted this up cause I wanted to post something before I left for Seattle for my cruise to Alaska bitches, WHOO!

Anyways yeah, after I'm back there will be a new poll set up, that will be explained later on. Not to mention, these profiles will be put in by another's perspecticve. So nothing much to it.

* * *

No More Heroes UAA Character Bios/Standings

Name: Helter Skelter

Age: Unknown

Alliance: Unknown

Weapons: Dual Pistols, Rockets, Multi-Weapon Gauntlets

Summary: Well known albino assassin dressed in a cowboy manner and was formerly the UAA's No.11 assassin. True name among other things are unknown, all family members are either unknown or deceased. Like most UAA assassins, immigrated from overseas.

Known Current Whereabouts: Deceased - Decapitated

**-NMH-**

Name: Mizuki Touji

Age: 29

Alliance: Sound (Formerly Leaf)

Weapons: Fuma Shuriken

Summary: A former Chunin who had an agenda in betraying the Leaf until his plan was foiled by an assassin fight against the village's pariah, Naruto Uzumaki. Formerly of the UAA's Assassin Rank of No.10, lost his official fight resulting in missing an arm and a leg. He was recently killed by a failed attempt of revenge towards Naruto by a mysterious assassin named Hanri resulting in Mizuki's death. Rumor has it; Mizuki used questionable methods in achieving his place in the UAA's Top 10.

Known Current Whereabouts: Deceased – Eviscerated to nothing

**-NMH-**

Name: Death Metal ( Count Townsend)

Age: 55

Alliance: UAA Contractors

Weapon: Orange II (Collapsible Cleaver w/ Chakra Beam edge) owned by Naruto.

Summary: 55-year old assassin immigrated from overseas. UAA's former No.9 Tattoos expressing his experience in death as well as tell how many he has killed. Was able to create copies of himself like the Kage Bunshin, last longer and sturdier. Attained the name of 'Holy Sword' and was killed upon an official fight against Naruto Uzumaki on the unfinished bridge in Wave with Naruto claiming his weapon after beheading him. Was hired by Gato to assist Zabuza Momochi in killing Tazuna the Bridge Bulder.

Known Current Whereabouts: Deceased – Unarmed and Decapitated

**-NMH-**

Name: Gitaa

Age: Unknown

Alliance: Unknown

Weapon: Sonic Riff Axe

Summary: Was the assassin behind Uzumaki before he was killed in an assassin fight he paid for. No known family or relatives. Able to create Sonic Riff copies of his own self that explodes or impacts enemies with the pure power of shockwaves and sound.

Known Current Whereabouts: Deceased – Incinerated/Exploded to pieces

**-NMH-**

Name: Shinobu Jacobs (Scarlet Jacobs)

Age: 18

Alliance: Leaf (Specifically: Naruto)

Weapon: Three Girl Rumba

Summary: Shinobu Jacobs, formerly Scarlet Jacobs immigrated to the Elemental Countries with her father who made a name of himself and befriended the former No. 1 Kushina Uzumaki. Few years ago her father was killed by an assailant who wielded a Chakra Katana like Naruto Uzumaki, main reason of joining the ranks of the UAA's Top 10. She was defeated by Naruto Uzumaki who did not wish to kill her due to special circumstances concerning her father and said assassin. Through proof of documents and rationality, he was able to clear up any misunderstandings about her father's killer.

Known Current Whereabouts: Currently enslaved by Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, taking residence in the family estates.

**-NMH-**

Name: Hanri

Age: Unknown

Alliance: Unknown

Weapon: Cross Saber (Non-sheath version of a Chakra Katana)

Summary: Not much is known of him, recently dropped off a bundle carrying an unconscious woman to the Namikaze estates. And more recently killed Mizuki Touji outside the Forest of Death before the start of the 2nd portion of the Chunin Exams. Wicked fast and deadly with his weapon, possibly has various other techniques under his belt.

Known Current Whereabouts: Unknown

**-NMH-**

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze (aka Crimson Prince)

Age: 16

Alliance: Leaf (to certain people, current Hokage, and various ninjas here)

Weapons: Chakra Katana (A/N: Need ideas for a name here. May come up with a poll after I come back from Alaska next week on Sunday. Will throw in my suggestion of names to come up with in Naruto's Katana's name if it hasn't been taken. Leave a review for ideas if you got any, Anonymous or PMs will do as good. Good ones will be on the poll and be up there for the next chapter or two.) Orange II (received after killing Death Metal.)

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, an Assassin who just recently became an official ninja 5 or 6 months ago. Most of his life has been a living hell for him due to his father making him a jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi who attacked 16 years ago and has goals set upon becoming the Hokage and reaching the No. 1 rank, much like his mother aside the Hokage part. Secrets of his familial heritage has been recently revealed to his village with his jinchuuriki status somewhat revealed to his generation. Quickly is he ascending the ranks of the UAA's Top Ten and is already placed in Rank 8. He is currently in a relationship with the Hyuuga heiress and the adopted daughter of the former-Seven Swordsmen of the Mist Zabuza Momochi and possibly any other suitors thanks to a CRA law that has been passed down to generations. In all honesty, this is coming out to be like the Crownless King's journey decades upon decades ago, but I am uncertain about this and upcoming events here.

Known Current Whereabouts: Participating in the 2nd portion of the Chunin Exams in the Leaf.

**-NMH-**

Name: Ichiro

Age: 35

Alliance: Leaf/UAA

Weapons: Various kitchenware, knife based weaponry, Chinese Chopper

Summary: A former UAA participant who was a subordinate of Kushina before she died. Currently is the manager of his own bun bakery/restaurant called Buster Buns. Main go-to man for UAA assassination hits funded by various others in and out of the UAA.

Known Current Whereabouts: Buster Buns

**-NMH-**

Name: Tetsuyo Uchikami

Age: 45

Alliance: UAA

Weapon: Razor Wire

Summary: UAA's best contractor and lawyer we got, thousands of kills in his past gaining the name as the "Proper Assassin", wicked fast and deadly and hasn't faltered after all these years, possibly the reason why he's older than he looks. Currently sponsors Naruto in his fights as well as the other assassins. Dislikes loud outbursts towards him no matter what reason for that outburst was. And will not hesitate in killing anybody.

Known Current Whereabouts: UAA Offices

**-NMH-**

Name: Kushina Uzumaki (Red Queen)

Age: Unknown (Poss. Mid – Late 40's)

Alliance: Leaf

Weapon: Any type of sword (Prefers Chakra Katanas)

Summary: Formerly the No. 1 assassin until the Kyuubi attack 16 years ago. Presumed dead but the body was not found to confirm the actual death, looking at a possible kidnapping here. Wife of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and mother of Naruto Uzumaki; immigrated from Uzu no Kuni, where she had first began her swordsmanship skills, to Hi no Kuni, where she finished her training, after her home was destroyed. She was saved by Minato years ago after Iwa kidnapped her during the last Ninja War. She then joined the UAA several years after the war, just before secretly marrying the Yondaime and climbing up the ranks.

Known Current Whereabouts: Dead (poss. alive but missing)

* * *

Okay, thats all I will give for now. Remember I would like some suggestions for names on the Chakra katana, seriously, I don't wanna keep typing that up. Anyways, PM or review suggestions of names for the current chakra katana Naruto has strapped on his belt. Thanks for reading and have a nice summer peoples.

-_Cross177_


	9. Forest of Death, Momma, and Snakes

**Finally I got this chapter done and done. Sorry it took me a while. You know, getting back from Alaska, then getting to school trying to find a way to start this fic. Ugh, I know such a bitch. And I know many of you asked me why this fic wasn't in the crossover section for the first eight chapters. Well I thought of it this way. Many a reader will look at the non-crossover section first than the crossover section. So I hit the main archives first to see how many people will get interested in this fic then later on stick it in the crossover section. That and I'm pretty damn lazy.**

**Also this isn't one of my best ones but its something.**

**Now to look at the reviewer response.**

**Leaf-Ranger: Just read the fic and you will see. If it isn't obvious enough.**

**Luiz4200: You will see the mysteries Hanri will uncover. And yes Shinobu will play a role, not immediately but soon.**

**johnf3545: No shit.**

**lightningblade49: Someone's getting the seal, it ain't Naruto though. But I'm trying really hard here to make sure Naruto's not an impossible survivor.**

**Demo-nisshu jinketsu Duke: I've told others contemplating on who will kill lets shake and Travis' cameo.**

**Dragon Man 180: Naruko will appear in later chapters. And always hope positively dude.**

**Matthew Cheung: Thanks man. I was thinking about this kind of crossover and when someone would do it.**

**dbtiger63: Glad your back dude.**

**revan228: I like seeing NMH eccentrics giving me a positive response. And the Henry/Travis conversation, I was totally imagining how that will work, but we'll see it when we get there. As for the previous chapter 9 questions, Hanri is Henry, just a Japanse romaji spelling on his name. Naruto will just not on this chapter and yes there will be lesbianism.**

**Ultimate-Zelda-fan: Yeah, looking back I see it was Kumo that did it. But seeing how far I am in this fic, I'll fix it and bring it up later. As for the Kyu/Kushi sex, IDEA!**

**TriOblivion: Contemplating on how it will work. BUT FRET NOT, IT IS FANFICTION! So I'll see what I can do.**

**Lugi-fan470: Like I told TriOblivion. Contemplating on it.**

**Everyone else with appreciation for the fic, the lemon, and the poll suggestions, you have my gratitudes.**

**Everyone else who has problems with it: SUCK IT!**

**I'm trying my damn best at this. Size of the harem will vary on what I feel. The chapter I revealed my ideas for who will be in the harem isn't permanent. And if you don't like it DON'T READ YOU DOUCHEBAGS!**

(**Cross177:**_ Yo, this is a slight update on the chapter, a little revision reading over my fic due to a few details I overlooked. MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!)_

**Now please enjoy.**

**-NMH:NS-**

**Konoha Hot Springs**

It has been almost a day since Ichiro delivered his letter from the UAA to Naruto, who was still miffed in not being able to kill that bastard who was messing around with his grades in his Academy days, about the next person he has to face in the UAA rankings.

But his mind was among other things considering that one swordsman, Hanri he believed his name was. It was sure weird, but nothing like a good soak in the hot spring to soothe one's mind off of things; at least so he thought.

He sighed at this disturbed air of peace, '_This is why I hate Mondays,_' he thought. Three kunais shot out of the trees from the left of his position. Ichiro ducked into the water avoiding the weapons, two stuck themselves into the rock Ichiro laid his back on and one into the steaming waters. A cloud of blood pooled up from the area the last kunai landed.

Out of the trees an ANBU ROOT ninja dropped down and inspected the bloody water. Then the kunai that was in the water shot out of the spring. The ROOT operative back-flipped away with the kunai grazing the mask pulling out a ninjato and looked into the waters in an attacking stance weary of the knife master's plan.

Then out comes Ichiro from the spring with wearing a towel over his waist grabbing the two kunais embedded in the stone crouching into a fighting stance sporting a recent cut on his right upper arm with blood trickling down with the water dripping off of him.

"You know it dangerous to fight people like me," Ichiro scowled at his opponent. The ROOT ninja said nothing as he attacked with his ninjato as it was blocked away by the kunais he now possessed. The fight didn't last long twisting the kunai in his right hooking it into the assailant's ninjato arm and pulled it to the side getting an open shot at his chest and proceeded with his attack stabbing the other kunai into the ROOT nin's chest hard enough to knock him off his feet and slam him into the ground.

"Danzo needs to train these guys a whole lot better," Ichiro commented when he heard the door to the changing rooms slide open. Getting ready to attack, the doors revealed Tetsuyo in nothing but a towel around his waist, "Ease up, Ichiro, had to deal with several of Danzo's men before I stripped down."

The chef looked over the contractor's shoulder seeing bloody stains on the floor and walls as well as the ceiling tiles.

"The man is getting bolder," Ichiro commented. "The man's too cocky for his own good," Tetsuyo replies.

"Really, how can you tell?" Ichiro's brow raises as he asked the contractor, "I met the man, when Hiruzen hired me and asked for the contract on that hit to Uzumaki. Danzo's looking for world domination, I can see that in his eye," Ichiro chortles at that with Tetsuyo looking at him in response. "He thinks he can control the Kyuubi, but the man is gonna bite more than he can chew."

Ichiro only nodded his head as the two of them step into the spring giving a sigh of relief, "True, the only people to have any influence over any of the biju would be Hirashima Senju and Madara Uchiha, both being the only people known to have any direct lineage to the Rikkudo Sennin. Even then, they could only control them to a certain extent."

"Danzo might have something up his sleeve to get past that fact," Tatsuyo mentions.

"Yeah," Ichiro replies throwing the kunai he was still holding into the trees. "ARGH!" Another ROOT nin falls through the trees landing on the cobblestone ground hard with the projectile stuck into his chest where the heart is. "That's why I only trust a select few ninja," he continued closing his eyes letting the springs wash away all his stress laying his head on the rock behind him.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence, Tetsuyo broke said silence and asked, "So, what are you doing afterwards?"

"I got a message from Shinobu about something important; she wanted me to go to her master's estates in a bit," Ichiro answered opening his left eye looking at Tetsuyo, "Why? You wanted to go somewhere like we used to do when we were younger."

The contractor chuckled, "Oh no, just curious, as much as I enjoyed our drinking binges with you and Kushina's group, I have paperwork to do at the UAA office."

"You and you're paperwork, I swear you would be the perfect kage's assistant helping with their paperwork, it's almost as if you enjoy it," both men chuckled at the remark.

**Forest of Death (Training Grounds 44)**

Naruto was pissed, not only did he get blown away by some gust of wind crashing him into some secluded area of this damn forest. Not only that but he got eaten, a FUCKING SNAKE ATE HIM!

And to make matters worse, the huge snake was starting to digest him, '_I hate these motherfucking snakes in this motherfucking forest._'

He groaned as he felt his bones starting to crack under the pressure of the snake's digestive tract, He struggled trying to bring his hands together in the familiar crossed hand sign, "You like the taste of me inside you huh, bitch? Well how 'bout some more?"

Outside the snake it was slithering around looking for some more morsels to eat. That was until the snake stopped and felt itself bulge up a bit from the middle of its body. Then it started to inflate itself at an extraordinary rate to the point where its head was fused to its expanding throat/stomach (A/N: I'm not a total zoology expert so I'm going with a thought on a snake's internal structure.). Until finally…

*BOOM*

The snake exploded in a mess of meat, organs, and blood like a water balloon where at the epicenter of the dead animal was Naruto still covered in digestive juices diluted by its saliva. "I'm so stripping and jumping in the nearest stream when I see one."

Lucky enough there was a stream just a few yards away if his nose was correct.

Five minutes later of washing away the snake juices, it dons on him, '_Shit, the guy who blasted me is probably fighting Sakura-chan and teme._' He gets out and unseals a fresh change of clothes from a seal on the inside being the same change of clothes as he previously had one, "Always good to be prepared."

**Namikaze Estates**

Shinobu was astounded as she watched the sleeping form of the supposedly dead swordswoman that man dropped off yesterday, and the supposedly dead swordswoman in question is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. "But how can that be, I remember Master telling me about what happened when he was born. She died when his father sealed the Kyuubi within him."

Shinobu knew of the Kyuubi after she asked Naruto about that demonic chakra he was leaking out when Tetsuyo announced her enslavement to him. After hearing of his past, she had the urge to take her katana and run to the streets of Konoha killing all of the civilians who hurt him; and she almost proceeded in carrying out that task. The memory of that event made her wince bringing her hand to the back of her right shoulder where an outline of a seal lied, barely visible under the scarf and the strap of her dress.

_*flashback*_

_As Naruto was done explaining to Shinobu of what his life was like in his younger years due to him being the jinchuuriki of the demon that killed hundreds of lives on the day of his birth, Shinobu got up quietly grabbing her katana sitting on the door way walking fast to the doorknob._

"_Shinobu stop," Naruto calls out to her._

_She ignores him and keeps walking out the door with him following her._

"_Shinobu STOP!" Naruto calls out to her again in a slightly firmer tone._

_The older teen ignores her master once more, unsheathing her sword with an aura of murderous intent. Unknown to the both of them, a seal circle started to form on her right shoulder._

"_SHINOBU, I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" he shouts._

_That shout completes the seal on her shoulder and starts to glow a deep crimson red, activating the seal, causing the samurai girl to stiffen up, drop her sword, and fall on her front hissing in pain feeling a burning sensation on her shoulder. She uses her left hand to grip at the seal, hoping the pressure will dull out the pain._

"_SHiinnooobuu-" Naruto's cries for her name drones as the pain pushes her to unconsciousness._

_She awakes seeing and feeling that Haku girl pat a damp washcloth over her forehead. "Naruto-kun, she's awake!"_

_Naruto walked to her side, and before she could say anything, "I'm sorry Shinobu-chan, I didn't know you had a seal on you, had I known..."_

"_No Naruto-sama, it was my fault," Shinobu interrupted, "I let my anger get the best of me. And it was my responsibility to tell you of my seal," To emphasize, she slid the right strap of her dress revealing a kanji that read 'SUBMIT'._

"_One of the UAA seal masters stopped by while you and the others were sleeping and told me I needed a seal to complete my status as your slave. With your blood they infused it with the ink used to create this seal. That's why you saw me near the staircase this morning Naruto-sama, so I wouldn't smear the seal."_

"_Where did they get my blood?" Naruto questioned._

"_Probably from our assassin fight, the UAA watchers have keen eyes so they know whose blood is whose, and upon policy, they destroyed any trace of your blood used in the ink and the battlefield should anybody dare and try to clone artificial assassins and such."_

_Naruto sighed at all the rules and regulations of the UAA; as well as the situation between him and his late master's daughter._

_*end flashback*_

"Master, I hope you comeback safely," Shinobu silently prayed until she heard a knock at the front door. Upon opening the door, "Ichiro, thank Kami-sama you're here."

"Hey Shinobu, what did you call me here for?"

"Come with me." Shinobu led up the stairs where she placed Kushina yesterday in a bed in one of the guest rooms.

When Shinobu revealed Kushina sleeping on the bed to Ichiro, his eyes widened at the sight of the red-head. He grasped Shinobu's shoulders into the wall and looked at her straight in the eye, "Shinobu, why is she here? Was anyone informed? Is that her corpse or is she just resting?"

"A man in a brown trench coat dropped her off here yesterday, about Naruto-sama's age. No one was informed yet; I would think Naruto-sama would want to see her when he was done with his exam. And she's been asleep like that since yesterday when she was bought here. She's not dying, but she does have a pulse, I checked when that man left here."

The bun chef calmed down a bit and sighed letting her go, "You said he wore a trench coat, were there any other features of him, a name at least."

Shinobu crossed her arms, "He never gave me a name, but I did recognize him, blue eyes, brown hair, and a snazzy suit in the coat." (A/N: I think so).

'_Sounds exactly like Hanri,_' Ichiro thought before looking back at Shinobu, "Here, let's go to the kitchen, I'll cook us up something in the fridge."

"Thanks Ichiro."

As they were leaving, a smirk appeared on Kushina's face before popping an eye open at the door.

Halfway down the stairway, Ichiro and Shinobu heard a crash in Kushina's. Acting on instinct, both rushed back up there and barged into the room finding a broken window and an empty bed save for a scroll signed to the samurai girl herself.

Opening it, she read it aloud:

_Dear Shinobu & Ichiro,_

_Thank you for the hospitality, but I need to get my strength back without anybody noticing unless I want them to. That would include you two. I'll be visiting some old friends in the meantime. Lots of things to catch up on you know. After you're done reading this, destroy it and leave no trace of it, and don't tell my sochi, I rather tell him of my existence myself._

_Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki_

_P.S Thank that man for me if you see him for getting out of that prison._

_P.S.S Thanks for showing you care Ichiro._

_P.S.S.S Shinobu, you have grown to be a beautiful woman like your mother before she died._

The whole time Shinobu read that letter scroll, Ichiro had a slowly growing smile upon his face, "That tricky bitch, must have been playing possum when we were talking," Ichiro grinned scaring Shinobu slightly.

"C'mon Shonobu, screw the kitchen, I'm taking you to my restaurant. We're gonna celebrate with the guys," Ichiro said grabbing her hand and out the door.

**Back to Naruto in FoD**

'_C'mon, gotta go faster, Kami knows what the hell the bastard who got me is doing to my team,_' Naruto thought.

Figuring the snake was that one Genin who gave Anko's kunai back, Naruto sought the smell of snakes and possibility of a transvestite, "That genin ain't no genin."

High off the ground onto a branch, he spies Sasuke fighting the 'genin' from earlier with Sakura on the sidelines who looked like she was panting uncontrollably.

Rushing over to Sakura's position, he kept an eye on Sasuke's fight. It almost looked like he was winning, especially when Sasuke shot several small windmill shuriken attached to wires binding his opponent. Sasuke grinned as he held the wires that bound the 'genin' flipping his hands to several different signs stopping at Ryu, "**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu**," And blew fire shaped like a dragon on each of the wires towards his target till it collided in an inferno.

Reaching Sakura, he touched her shoulder, she yelped hysterically, and in a fast reflex she turned and flung a kunai at his head. He craned his head out of the way and grabbed hold of her by both her arms, "Sakura, calm down I'm here it's me Naruto."

Sakura out of her funk focused her sights and saw her in Naruto's hands and immediately hugged him as if he was a lifeline, "Naruto, we have to get Sasuke and get out of here. That's not a normal genin."

"I see you noticed he's not dead yet," Naruto concluded. "Yeah, that whole time I was watching Sasuke fight, I could tell that guy was toying with him," Sakura explained, "It's almost as if he's…"

"Gauging his skills," Naruto finished for her. Kneeling down to the pink haired girl, "Listen Sakura, I'll make an opening for you and distract the bastard." "What about you?" "I'm just gonna hope there's some ANBU watching out here." "Naruto, it's almost as if…" "Sakura, I got an idea who it is, even as a jinnchuriki, I don't know if I can go against a Sannin. By the time this fucker showed up, survival is the only thing that matters this morning."

"Kukukuku, I thought you would be the first to figure it out," the woman/man said, the voice deepening a bit appearing behind the genin.

Sasuke, heard the comment and saw the same ninja he was just fighting with a piece of his face ripped at the left eye revealing a paler complexion underneath, "How…?" Turning back, he finds the victim to melt into a pile of mud.

"A Mud Clone, kawamaried yourself with that when Sasuke's attack was just about to hit, but I'm surprised that you didn't escape unscathed, must be catching up in your old age, Orochimaru," Naruto quipped taking Sakura over to Sasuke's position.

"You knew Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru chuckled. "First of all, don't call me that, it sickens me knowing your gay ass is trying to get familiar with me," Naruto said with disgust. "Secondly, it wasn't hard to figure out when your goddamn snake ate me asshole, not to mention your face is starting to peel."

"Kukuku, so you got out. Impressive, if it wasn't for your condition, I would take you for myself," Orochimaru licked his lips. "Guess that explains you dicking around with Sasuke," Naruto said pulling out his katana from its sheath the red chakra blade humming out of the hilt. "Hmm, a chakra katana, a very rare and difficult weapon to make, equally rare to see one so experienced in wielding it," said Orochimaru smirking.

The snake-faced Sannin clapped his hands together as if in a prayer and turned his head up as his throat was undulating as if something is trying to come out, "Sakura, get Sasuke out of here and hide!" Naruto shouted at her. Nodding she understood having discussed this earlier. She grabbed the Uchiha's hand and started pulling him in her direction following her, jumping down to another branch below her.

Orochimaru, not wanting to let his future boy toy away, jumped over the assassin and glided at Sakura as a snake came out of his mouth replacing his tongue as a sword came out of its mouth with a scaled looking gold U-guard.

Jumping down Naruto throws a kunai just behind Sakura and Sasuke, several feet in front of the snake Sannin, using a kawamari to replace his position with the kunai and vice versa, immediately clashing blades.

Both had struggled, but it took Orochimaru little effort before breaking Naruto's guard and slashes him up across the chest. The assassin hopped away, but was still cut was still afflicted on his right shoulder. "Damn," '_Kyu, I need help,_' "_**I know, that blade that snake holds is Kusanagi, no doubt you're feeling the venom the sword releases. I can detox you but you need to avoid him and not take too much damage or my chakra, even with your enhancements, won't be able to speed up the healing process.**_"

'_TOO LATE!' _Naruto tried to dodge but as Orochimaru swallowed the sword, his tongue extended through distant proportions and wrapped around the 8th ranked assassin's neck. Naruto grabbed it in reflex as it squeezed tighter choking him as he struggled to loosen it. Before Naruto could do anything, he dropped his katana as the hilt fell to the ground below, the chakra receding to the hilt.

The tongue around his neck slithered around his neck without constricting even further as the tip of the tongue lifted his shirt to reveal his seal holding Kyuubi. '_If this fucker starts going and further I will totally rip this guy a new asshole. Though might be a bit redundant as he might enjoy it._'

The Sannin looked at the **Hakke no Fuuin Shiki** on the teen's stomach which holds the bijuu that attacked this village. Orochimaru took his right hand and curled it as five flames appeared on the tips of his five fingers showing the elements of Chinese philosophy, water, metal, earth, fire, and wood and thrust into the teen's gut, "**Gogyou Fuuin**," a new five flame seal appearing over the first.

"Kukuku, without the Kyuubi helping you, the drop should be high enough to kill you," he gloated, as his tongue loosened and dropped him down several stories high.

Sakura and Sasuke watched as their teammate was plummeting to his death. Sakura thinking impulsively threw a kunai to Naruto's coat halfway on the drop. It caught, but Naruto's weight and falling speed tore the fabric of the coat as he fell past the bushes in the branches.

Sasuke then slapped her, "Sakura you bitch, why did you do that? Now that guy knows where we are. C'mon let's get out of here."

Sakura then retaliates with a punch to the face, "Shut-up Sasuke. Naruto's our teammate, as a teammate, it's our job to help each other. Kakashi-sensei taught us that on the first day, but you don't have it ingrained in your fucking head, just your Uchiha superiority complex."

"Kukuku, don't be too hard on the girl Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru says behind Sasuke, the two genin hopping away instinctively. "I already knew where you two were before that boy used you two some time to get away."

"Sasuke, you got some smoke pellets in your pouch," Sakura whispered low enough so the Sannin couldn't hear her, he nodded confirming her question.

While indeed Orochimaru couldn't hear the pink-haired girl, he certainly read her lips pretty well, smirking as Sasuke threw down one of his smoke pellets in an attempt to flee. But Orochimaru had his hands in the snake seal and stretched his neck through the smokescreen and bit Sasuke on the neck, his canines puncturing the skin.

Soon Sasuke started feeling his skin to burn as a seal formed where the bite took place in the form of a comma mark seal like the Sharingan pattern in the eyes.

"Sasuke! You bastard, what did you do to him," Sakura demanded standing to Sasuke's side holding her kunai in her hand trying to stand to Orochimaru's killing intent.

Orochimaru just chuckled at the girl's actions as he answered her question, "Just a little gift. The boy has the eyes of the avenger and the lust for power to kill his brother. I'm just going to offer him what he wants."

"Bastard," Sakura seethed, not only did he harm Naruto-kun, but he's even encouraging Sasuke to defect from the leaf.

The snake soon turned away, "And that boy with the katana, despite him being a jinchuuriki and you slowing his fall, the impact would be enough to kill him. My sword Kusanagi releases a poison into the bloodstream that will weaken the body and its resistances, and sealing the demons chakra has limited his healing factor."

Sakura dropped to her knees hearing this; she tried holding her tears in as the snake fled. Taking Sasuke, she carried him, reluctantly ignoring her initial instinct to check and see if Naruto was safe.

**Buster Buns**

Shinobu was smiling as Ichiro and his chef's busted out the sake celebrating the arrival of a certain red-headed assassin thought dead.

Ichiro got up holding his saucer, "I would like to propose a toast, to Shinobu-chan for finding our faithful companion alive and well."

Shinobu blushed, this being the first time somebody had celebrated and being offered a toast in her honor. But when she was about to grab he saucer, it split, cleanly in half spilling the alcoholic contents of the rice wine.

She couldn't help but feel the dread of her crimson-tipped blonde master, '_Naruto-sama_.'

She got up with her Three-Girl Rhumba strapped to the back of her waist. "Hey Shinobu, where're you going?" Ichiro asked. "I'm sorry Ichiro-san, but I need to go," Shinobu answered rushing out the door.

"Wonder what's her problem?" Ichiro asked himself as he slumped into his seat, downing his sake. Placing his saucer down, he looks at where Shinobu was sitting and noticed the broken saucer. His eyes widened in realization, '_Something must have happened to the kid,_' he thought staring at the doors where Shinobu left.

**With Sakura**

Sakura had Sasuke lying down placing a cool damp rag on his forehead seeing as he was burning up. '_That guy Orochimaru did something to him. Does it have to do with that mark?_' Sakura thought looking down at Sasuke's neck where the pedophile bit him. A three tomoe seal like his clan's Sharingan.

"Naruto, please be okay," Sakura whispered letting out a tear as she remembered her training in the previous two weeks with her other sensei Kakashi assigned to her.

*_flashback_*

_Sakura was in front of the I/T Division of the ANBU HQ as she received directions to one of the captains of the division. Anko Mitsarashi._

_Sakura has heard the stories about this woman and was a little skittish of approaching the Special Jounin. "Why did Kakashi-sensei tell me to go here?" she asked herself. But along with that, she remembered the names that surrounded the woman as well, all vulgar and revolved around snakes._

_Anko was the student under the Sannin Orochimaru. Apprenticing under him would have been an honor for anyone else. That is, until her sensei defected and left Anko to take the heat. That's what she understood. If it wasn't for the Sandaime's warm heart, the snake woman would have been just a civilian or executed._

_So taking in a deep breath, Sakura knocked on the door, "Come in," Anko's voice was heard through the door._

_Opening it, she entered her office. Upon entering, she noticed the office was not as bad as she would have thought a Torture and Interrogation specialist would have. The only thing noticeable there was a dartboard with the snake sannin's face on it with darts on the forehead, both eyes and along the mouth making a smiley face._

_On the other wall was an Orochimaru standee with skewers in multiple areas on the body, mostly at the crotch. Another skewer joined its friends as pink-haired girl followed the trail where the skewer came from._

"_So you're the brat Kakashi-sempai wants me to train? Honestly, I was hoping is was your assassin teammate that beat Mizuki," said Anko with a smirk as she looked at Sakura up and down who was shaking like a leaf, obviously nervous as hell._

"_But I can see why he stuck you with me. Looks like you've been training, but for only about a good 5 months or so, just a month from your genin graduation," Anko evaluated. "How did…" Sakura was about to ask until Anko interrupted her, "I'm not a special jounin for nothing."_

_Sakura stood straight with renewed bravery and looked at Anko right in the eye, "Please, I want you to train me to be ready for the upcoming Chunin Exams." "I figured as much when Kure-chan told me the rookies are entering the exams, though I would have expected Kurenai to ask her to train her Hyuuga princess," said the special jounin._

"_Hinata-san is actually a lot better than most would believe, a lot more flirtatious actually, especially with Naruto-kun," Sakura explained. Anko smiled, "I thought that girl was putting up an act, kinda acts like me sometimes whenever I see her with that Namikaze stud of hers."_

_Sakura blushed a bit remembering a certain memory when she caught Naruto and Hinata in a heated make-out session. She was caught herself which resulted in her first lesbian experience. In that moment, Sakura couldn't help but enjoy those sensations._

_Anko then noticed her plate of dango was empty, "Okay pinky, you got my interest; lets head head over to Ariake's and discuss your training regimen."_

_Those two weeks became hell on Earth for the girl. Chakra control exercises, physical training, a corrected diet, dango, watching Anko work and how she does it, dango, advanced trap making, dango, a few jutsu once her chakra levels got up, dango, remedial first aid, dango, and did I mention dango?_

_Then just before the 2__nd__ portion of the Chunin Exams, where Mizuki decided to attack Naruto. Sakura was shuddering at her first kill at the mercenary with Anko trying to console her. "It's okay Sakura, you did what was necessary to protect your teammate," Anko told her._

"_But I…" "That's the life of a ninja, I didn't have it any easier after my first kill," said Anko._

"_But it gets easier to deal with," Anko continued sadly. "What about Naruto?" asked Sakura._

"_Your teammate is a special case, truth be told, I really don't know. But if I can assume anything, he doesn't care about killing, but looking for a strong opponent. Zabuza told me of your guy's mission in Wave, but I still can't make out what is going on in Uzumaki's head."_

"_Sakura?" ino's voice called out behind a rock. "ino?" Said girl revealed herself from the stone, "I just want to say, I'm here for you, I heard everything from Anko-sensei, and Asuma-sensei already explained about first kills."_

"_Have you…?"_

"_No, but I know it's going to happen someday, I just hope you're there to help me with that," Ino smiled._

"_Even after all we've been through, even throwing away our friendship for a power hungry boy, you still consider be a friend?" Sakura asked, tear threatening to fall out._

"_Yeah," Ino answered both embracing each other in a hug between friends._

_*end flashback*_

As she reminisced in those memories, Sakura started to dose off, head bobbing from lack of sleep and time catching up in her head.

Then she heard a rustle in the bushes and spied a squirrel. In panic, she threw a kunai and scarred off the little bugger.

Behind a nearby bush, the Sound team watched the girl and the Uchiha who seemed to be sleeping. "You think she noticed the paper bomb on the squirrel?" Zaku asked. "Probably, but I think it was from something else," Dosu replied.

"We may have to do the direct approach," Kin suggested, "From that scare the girl had she's probably not going to sleep anytime soon if she's running on adrenaline at this point."

"The hell do you know Kin," Zaku snapped. "Shut up Zaku, she's got a point. Let take those two out fast and now."

**With Naruto**

On the base of the trees, laid Naruto, leaves surrounding him like a crater. His wound on his shoulder was throbbing, but his body burned most of the poison thanks to Kyuubi, but after Orochimaru hit him in the gut, he couldn't hear the fox woman.

Then he realized his seal.

Lifting his shirt, he held his hands up and generated some chakra causing his seal to form on his abdomen. '_Damn, judging by the seals overlapping dad's, must be fucking up my communications and limiting the vixen's chakra to me._'

Trying to get up, Naruto winced at the sharp pain near his spine, '_Thank Kami those beatings toughed up my pain threshold._'

Reaching into his pouch, he grabbed a solder pill to regain some chakra to get him to move. Looking around the area, he finds a kunai embedded in the dirt and feels around on his person and found a hole in his coat, about the size of the middle of the kunai.

Naruto smiles and grabs the kunai ignoring the pain, "Thanks Sakura. Now let's see if being cut off from Kyuubi affects Mom's katana." Taking his right hand, he tries to grab the hilt except he grabbed nothing but air. "Aw crap! Where the hell is it?"

In the distance to the left there was a faint conversation, "Hey, what's this?" "The bastard had better not be holding it," the assassin growled.

His hopes were unanswered as a team of Rain ninja's in white wet suits and breathing masks was there with one of them was holding up the empty handle. "Now this is retarded, who the hell would be wielding a handle with no blade," said one of the rain ninja who had a head wrap exposing only one eye.

"Don't know, don't care, c'mon we need a set of those damned scrolls," Said the apparent leader his head mask exposing his eyes.

"Still, you have to admit Oboro, it seem almost like Aoi-sempai's Raijin," Said the last brown spiky haired teammate of theirs.

"Damn it Mubi, Kagari, either take it or leave it, we only got nearly three days to get another scroll and to the damn tower," Oboro said getting a bit pissed off.

"Too bad you bastards aren't going to get there alive," said a familiar voice causing Oboro's eyes to widen, '_Shit, it's that guy that I tried to ambush_.'

"I warned you fish lips, try and take my shit again, I'm gonna kill you, and that's my sword you're buddy there is holding," Naruto warned.

Then Oboro realized something getting cocky, "So that thing is your weapon huh? What makes you think you can kill us without it."

Oboro laughed as well as Mubi and Kagari having the same thoughts as their leader until a kunai sped and hit Mubi in his exposed eye, going deep enough to reach the brain and kill him. "Mubi!" the remaining members called to their teammate and looked at the assassin.

Naruto smirked holding out a kunai in each hand, "A good assassin will always have other means to fight and kill."

30 minutes later

Naruto whistled a happy tune as he recovered the hilt of his katana and wiped the blood off his hands. Looking back at the corpses, "Should have remembered before this exam started ass holes, my demonstration earlier should have said something."

Going over to Mubi's body he finds another Earth scroll in his supplies along with some double ended kunais, "Meh, we got a full set of the scrolls, I can probably use this for bargaining."

Checking his katana, he sees even with Kyuubi being cut off from him that the blade seems to be the same as well as keeping its length.

Soon the sound of splintering wood filled his ears and headed that direction, '_Ten to One says that's Orochimaru's guys, probably sent his little sound team to capture or kill Sasuke._'

His suspicions were confirmed when he arrived at the scene, still hiding in the shadows and spies a battle damaged Zaku and Dosu with Zaku pointing his palm at the girl Kin, her clothes indicating heavy damage. Confused he sees a beaten up Sakura barely standing with a new neck length haircut, Sasuke lying under the stump of the tree Sakura must have used for shelter, and Lee who was knocked out next to the Ino-Shika-Cho tro with Ino being held by Chouji unconscious with some blood dribbling from the corner of her mouth. '_Ino must be inside that girl's body, and if they're aiming at Kin,_' Naruto's eyes widened realizing what was happening and started to move, '_Those bastards, they're willing to kill their own teammate just to kill one of us._'

"What are you doing? Don't you care about your teammate?" asked Ino in Kin's voice. "We're not like you leaf genin, girl. She's just collateral damage in our mission," Dosu answered her. "Sorry Kin, but you know how it is," Zaku smirked charging the vents in his palms with chakra, "**Zankuuha!**" A violent bullet of wind shoots out and explodes at Kin's position.

Zaku smirks at the rest of Team 10 and Sakura and aims his palms at them, "And now it's your turn." "Zaku," Dosu nudges at him to get his attention. "What?" Zaku asks when he turned around back to where he hit. The spiky haired sound genin widens his eyes when he sees the red-tipped blond swordsman holding Kin just a few feet away from her original position.

Ino regained consciousness gasping at her near death experience and sees herself in Chouji's arms and immediately looked over the smoke cloud. Then the mind-walker recalled one person she remembered just before exiting the Oto girl's body, "Naruto!"

Sakura's eyes widen as the dust cloud dissipates, and the sight of Naruto holding an unconscious Kin in his right, his eyes burning with unbridled fury, "You bastards make me sick, you were willing to sacrifice your own teammate just to kill one of us."

Dosu remembering the killing intent he gave in the testing room just a day before didn't dare say anything, but unfortunately for Zaku. "Our village isn't like that of Konoha, the mission comes first, and our mission was to kill the Uchiha. Kin would just considered collateral damage if she got killed," said the fool aimed his right palm at the ninja assassin and charged his chakra to fire another **Zankuuha** and send another typhoon of wind from the vent keeping it steady with the left.

But as he was charging, Naruto with Kin carrying her bridal style, charged in close to Zaku. Sakura, Team 10 and Dosu were confused as to why as a point blank shot would instantly kill the assassin and the girl in his hand.

"**ZANKUUHA!**" Zaku bellowed releasing the typhoon. But just before the tip of the wind storm would exit the vent, Naruto's vision darkened, the background save for the people present looked like the world shadowed over to him. Time slowed as the Namikaze slid ninety degrees toward the Konoha genin to the right, jumping back and regrouping with them.

Once time resumed, the next thing Zaku knew, he felt a sharp pain up the vent in his palm, and the violent typhoon came from his left hand instead of the right, causing it to rip through the extended right arm that it was holding into a bloody mess off his person and screamed his head off, thrashing at the pain that just shot from his destroyed arm.

Dosu was wide-eyed unable to comprehend what just happened, '_How the hell… That guy was charging in a suicide run, now he's over there having that pink-haired girl tend to Kin and Zaku's arm has been ripped to shreds. That guy hasn't drawn his sword otherwise it would have sliced through the idiot's arm like butter, and possibly drawing it would have risked harming Kin. So how…?_' Dosu was shaken out of his thoughts as he saw the torn remains of Zaku's forearm and found himself looking at a slim kunai jammed into the hole in the palm to the hilt. '_I see, blocking that one path, the chakra in his arm traveled back to the only opening the vent in his arms allowed._' But then one question remained…

"If you're wondering when I jammed it in there, I did it when I evaded around him, just before the attack was released," Naruto explained to Dosu who was calming down a bit, shaking off his surprise. "That would have taken at least a few seconds to even do that, especially with Kin in your arms," Dosu theorized.

"Have you ever heard of **Myouhochou**?" Naruto answered. Dosu was once again shocked, "The **Dark Step**?"

"I see you know of the technique," Naruto smirked.

The **Dark Step**, or **Myouhochou**, was sort of time technique used instinctively by only a few fighters giving the user the ability to slow time for just a few seconds. The only known people to be able to use the technique were only two well known warriors, the Wandering Afro Samurai, Jacobs, known for his deadly skill with a sword, a man who had no equal save for one person, and Kushina, the Ake-shiin, the said person who could match Jacobs and a very well known kunoichi who received her reputation like Minato Namikaze, killing over 100 enemies during the Third Ninja war exiting the battlefield covered in her enemies blood matching her hair and katana, the Ake-ouhi.

Then a chilling realization came up, "Don't tell me…?" "Only four people knew of the technique and can use it to a certain degree, now there are only three. I am one of them and as you must have realized, this katana is the Ake-ouhi, and I am the son of the Ake-shiin, Naruto Uzumaki," the red-tipped assassin proclaimed drawing Ake-ouhi, his deadly aura climbing putting fear in the Oto genin.

Zaku overcoming his pain with rage at the one person who did this to him and aimed his only good arm on him, "You bastard will pay for my arm." Naruto took notice and charged at Zaku, "Don't think I forgot about you, you bastard."

The human air cannon shot another **Zankuuha** at Naruto, this time it hit him dead on. Zaku grinned as he finally got back at that bastard who took his arm. But the grin turned to a frown as Naruto just faded away like it did with that proctor.

Then he couldn't feel his arm again, a clean cut got to his arm and his blood splashed his face as his arm was severed just above his elbow. "I don't forgive those who would be willing to kill their teammate just to complete a mission, for that you die," said Naruto appearing upon his recently severed arm's side just a few feet away and lunged at Zaku and cut him diagonally in two.

The genin just froze for a few seconds, and then split in two as blood sprayed out from the sliding carcass.

Naruto took notice of Ake-ouhi, and saw the blade shortened a bit, '_I thought as much, each hit uses up chakra. Better be careful of how I use this._'

Naruto turned to Dosu at sword point, "Now, seeing as you are at sword point close to get your head lopped off, what the hell does Orochimaru want Sasuke for?" Dosu's eyes turned from fear to suspicion, "What do you mean?" "A new village comes from out of nowhere to join in this year's Chunin exams, and what do you know it, Orochimaru comes and attacks Sasuke while eyeing the bastard like a piece of meat and nearly kills me in the process. So now tell me, what does Orochimaru want with him?"

"We don't know, we were told to kill him that is all," Dosu answered. Then a huge burst of chakra erupted from the tree trunk shelter where Sasuke lay, a purplish aura surrounded him and bystanders watched and felt Sasuke's chakra spike to high levels.

Dosu taking this moment of distraction, ran off and left his remaining teammate to deal with the Konoha genins and that assassin, '_Now I see why you had us go after Sasuke, you gave him your Curse seal. Damn you Orochimaru, I'm no one's puppet._'

Naruto noticed this and sheathed his weapon; he cursed knowing he has to keep an eye on his teammate, whatever is happening to the bastard.

Sasuke came to and exited from his shelter and everyone saw his form, his purplish aura was enough to stir Kin awake. When she came to, she gasped at the first sight in front of her, flaring purple tainted chakra, flame-like tattoos adorning his body.

Naruto glared at the genin in front of him as he heard his power hungry voice, "Power, all this power is now mine. This should be more than enough to kill my brother." "Sasuke, let's take things down a notch," Naruto suggested cautiously.

"Don't you get it Naruto. This is ultimate power, and I have it, and no one is going to prevent me from using it, especially YOU!" Sasuke charged at Naruto at speeds he hasn't reached before wielding a kunai in his right hand.

Naruto barely reacted fast enough and evaded to the side and grabbed into his weapons pouch for four kunais with the fingers from the index to the pinky in the holes with the edges on the inside making for some impromptu knuckles.

Sasuke attacked once more and lunged at the assassin hand signs flipping through quickly and started rearing his right hand as it began to spark a bit until it grew into a ball of lightning, crackling and chirping as he kept running at increased speeds.

'_Bastard probably copied sensei's Raikiri back at the bridge, but it seems weaker than his. Still, that thing looks like it'll punch a hole in me,_' Naruto thought looking at the ball of crackling lighning in the crazed Uchiha's hand.

The last Uchiha shouted charging as the graveling ground trailed behind. Naruto looked at him with seriousness waiting as his attacker got closer, and closer, and closer until the Namikaze assassin quickly sidestepped, having the power hungry Uchiha crash his lightning infused fist into the trunk of the tree that was behind Naruto.

Speaking of which, Naruto came from behind the Uchiha and smashed the impromptu knuckles on the back of the head, forcing Sasuke to black out and fall to the ground. In turn, the flame tattoos receded back into the seal located where the shoulder meets the neck.

Naruto crouched down to the unconscious teammate and took a good look at the strange seal, '_Looks like Orochimaru made his mark. And since the bastard already got taste, he'll probably wants the five-course meal if he's as greedy as I think._'

"Naruto-kun," Sakura called out rushing to his chest, wiping her tears in his shirt. "Hey Sakura, don't cry, you got no reason to," Naruto told her. "But, I thought you…" "I've had years to toughen up, even without Kyuubi's chakra healing me, I'm still pretty resilient. I would bring shame to my name if I would be killed from a fall like that."

Caressing the girl's back in an attempt to soothe her, he turns his eyes to Kin who had a scared look in her eyes staring at him, wondering what he was going to do to her. Seeing that Zaku was dead and Dosu wasn't here anymore, she was thinking about the worst that would happen.

He let the pink haired girl go and started walking towards her, scared, she tries to get up and run, but her side starts throbbing and keeled over only now noticing the bandages over her stomach. She was about to freak out a bit when Naruto sat right next to her, "Relax, I'm not gonna kill you, I was running on adrenaline and solder pills after your boss slammed me in the gut and dropped me about two stories high from the trees. All I want is some questions answered and hopefully give you asylum here in this village as compensation considering what your teammates tried to do when my blonde friend there possessed you for that bout," Naruto explained motioning to Ino.

Kin listening to what he was saying, she recalled what happened before she was possessed by the blonde, and after. Right when Ino dispelled the **Shintenshin no Jutsu**, Kin was recuperating her consciousness just quick enough before she saw the lethal typhoon about to hit the defenseless kunoichi. Everything blacked out once again and soon saw a blurry red-blonde figure holding her up, she closed her eyes in hopes this wasn't a dream as she felt safe in the arm of that figure.

Looking at him and his red-blonde hair, she realized that this was that person. Realizing the situation, she calmed down and looked at the scene. The platinum blonde helping that pink-haired girl with her hair trimming it with a kunai, the plump kid and the lazy guy who used his shadows against Dosu when he faced her former teammate. And then there was that weird guy in the jumpsuit who was still knocked out from Dosu's gauntlet, the Uchiha who now revealed has the Curse Seal given to him by Orochimaru who sent her and her team to 'kill' the man, and the man sitting right next to her who probably killed Zaku, if his corpse that lay there signified anything, who also offered her asylum.

Knowing all the things that happen in Oto, she resolved her decision, knowing the repercussions, "I'll tell you everything," Kin told him. Naruto smiled at her answer, "Good, I would hate to kill a pretty face like you."

Turning away, he sensed some new arrivals, pretty familiar too and guessed they were for Lee. "C'mon out, otherwise I'll see you as a threat," Naruto threatened.

"Relax, we're friendly," said a familiar voice from above turning everyone's attention to that direction, revealing Tenten and Lee's other teammate who Naruto recognized in his visits to the Hyuuga compound from time to time, Neji Hyuuga. The only other person he disliked and would have killed already if it wasn't Hinata having that sibling love they have for him, and he promised her that _**she**_ will be the one to knock some sense into him.

"We're just here to get our teammate and go, we already have our scrolls," Tenten informed him walking over to Lee shaking him awake. While that happened, Neji was looking at the assassin warily considering what happened to the mercenaries from yesterday before the second part of the exam started. The blood and slaughter he created along with the evisceration the other swordsman did to the Konoha traitor.

The watchful eye of Neji didn't go unnoticed, "Hey Hyuuga, any reason why you're checking me out, 'cause I don't swing that way." "I don't trust you," Neji coolly said. "Well, good for you, that's about damn near the majority of the idiots that fill this village, and I assume you don't trust me with the way I kill," Naruto assumed raising a brow.

Neji kept his stoic façade and stared down the Namikaze, "Look, you know I don't like you, and I know you don't like me, especially with me supporting your eldest cousin." "I don't see why you would care for that weakling," Neji retorted.

Naruto smirked, then smiled, and then chuckled, before laughing out loud, "Neji, you are an idiot. And just because I'm back in a good mood right now, let me give you a few words of advice. Watch out for my girl Hinata, she's much more deadly than you would ever think. You'll see when the time comes."

Leaving Neji to think about those words, Naruto calls Sakura to Kin and give her a shoulder and then talks to Shikamaru, "You guys missing any scrolls?" "We need an Earth scroll," the lazy genius answered.

Reaching into his pouch, Naruto pulls out the Earth scroll he got from the Rain ninjas earlier, "Take it, we already have a full set. Besides, consider this repayment for no squealing on me when I added laxatives in the teachers' coffee pot when we were ten."

"You know, I really don't wanna keep on going," Shikamaru exasperated. "And you know that your mother beat you to death with that frying pan of hers," Naruto retorted.

The lazy genius sighed knowing he was right and took the scroll, "You know, considering that we already have our scrolls, why don't we head to the tower together?" Choji suggested.

"That's a good idea, Choji, while we are noticeable with a larger group, we need to hurry and get the situation with Sasuke taken care of and solve Kin's dilemma," Sakura agreed.

Naruto looked at Gai's group with Lee up after Tenten wafted some smelling salts under his nose waking him up, "Hey Tenten, you want your team to join us."

"No, as much as I would like to, Neji apparently has issues with you and too many people can slow your progress to the tower," Tenten replied helping Lee up following Neji who went ahead.

Naruto picked up Sasuke and led the way, "C'mon guys, I sent a shadow clone earlier so I know the way to the tower."

**Meanwhile with Shinobu**

Shinobu arrived at the Buddha stones near the forest in which the second part of the exam is taking place. Walking around the Buddha stones, she followed a peculiar smell of blood and rotting flesh.

Few steps more, she arrives to a grotesque sight. Three bodies lay dead, one female, two males. All of them killed cruelly and more strangely: their faces.

"Who could have done this?" "200 ryou says its Orochimaru, the only person I've seen that was sick enough to create that technique," Ichiro answered revealing himself; battle ready like he was yesterday.

"Ichiro, how long have you been following me?" Shinobu asked surprised. "Since you left the shop," Ichiro answered looking past her and at the corpses.

"So this was part of a technique?" Shinobu asked. "Yeah, back when the Yondaime was in power, I encountered that snake barely escaping with my life. I took a looka at some of his lab notes years ago. The jutsu used melts the face off the victim so the user and anyone else can use the face as a temporary mask," Ichiro explained with a grim face.

"You knew he was too strong when you fought him," Shinobu noted. "I was still a cocky assassin working with Kushina at the time. When I fought the bastard, I almost died. It would have happened too if I the Sandaime didn't come by," Ichiro recalled.

"HALT!" ANBU ninja's surrounded them at the scene. Shinobu thumbed her katana, but Ichiro waved her to stand down.

"Easy ANBU, we just came onto the scene. Does anyone have an idea on who might have done this?" Ichiro asked.

"We suspect it was Orochimaru, we got report of his presence somewhere in the Forest, Anko is looking into the scene with much haste," a bird masked ANBU informed them.

"Damn," the knife user cursed, "Which gate did she go through?" "Gate 13," said the boar ANBU.

"C'mon Shinobu, let's go," Ichiro commanded.

"Right," the samurai girl followed.

**(Timeskip)**

Night fell, and Ichiro and Shinobu reach the remains of a giant animal. "Naruto-sama was here, his chakra lingers on here," Shinobu said.

"Yeah, and judging by the snake remains, I'd have to say the kid killed this thing through inflation, made enough clones until it popped," deduced the chef, taking a piece of the rotting carcass, he took a sniff and pulled back at the smell, "And judging by the smell, this thing was killed since noon or the afternoon.

"So what now?" Shinobu asked looking at Ichiro for the next step. "If you can keep going, try and avoid any ninjas and head over to the tower, if not find some shelter and get some sleep. I'm gonna find Anko and see if she is alright," Shinobu nodded in agreement.

As Shinobu heads over to the tower, Ichiro closed his eyes and listened carefully to hear what was not to be here. And there it was, knives embedding in wood, odds are, it's his favored destination, "That bastard's going to pay, not just for that woman, for _**him**_ as well."

Rushing there fast, he finds the second proctor of this exam, Anko, with her arm tongue-wrapped by a figure whose face was peeling. With a flick of the wrist, he pulls out three throwing knives between the gaps of his fingers and keeps running for a closer target watching as the snake kunoichi had snakes slither out of her sleeve that had the tongue wrapped around it giving her leverage to pull Orochimaru off of the wall and to the branch she was on.

Taking advantage of the situation Ichiro hops upon the trees to Anko and Orochimaru's level to chuck several knives into the snake man. "You?" Anko asked recognizing him from yesterday. "Pay attention Mitsarashi-san, it was merely a clone," Ichiro warned. And true to his word, it was a clone as it poofed out of existence.

"I know what you were planning to do Anko-chan, to sacrifice yourself just to kill me, your master, such a fitting end," Orochimaru taunted. "SHUT-UP!" she growled, "After what you've done, you have no right to call yourself my master, that girl that admired you died that day."

"And yet you honor me using jutsu I taught you Anko-chan," the Snake sennin chuckled before catching a knife that was aimed right at his eye, catching it between his right index and middle fingers.

Taking notice at who threw it, he finds Ichiro with fury in his eyes, arm still extended from his throw, "You look vaguely familiar." "I wouldn't expect you to remember me you bastard, but I remember what you did all those years ago to those kids, especially to my little BROTHER!" And with all his might and fury, knives shot from a wide wave away from his arms, the reflective metal off the moonlights making it look like beams of light swerving around to the snake's position, Orochimaru flicked the knife still between his fingers hitting the blades thrown at him in succession at fast speeds.

The blade aimed at the chef, and he blocked it with his palm, the blade jutting out of the back of his hand. He winced when he pulled it out, blood following from the wound. "Dammit," Anko cursed about to throw her kunai.

**But with a seal, Anko felt a painful throbbing on her neck where her curse mark resided making her crumple in pain, "Why… are you here?" Anko demanded weakly glaring at him as Ichiro stood by her.**

"Now, now Anko-chan, such a cold stare to give your old master?" Orochimaru taunted ripping the rest of his 'mask'.

"Just answer the question," said the knife user.

"Hm, just recruiting a potential individual from this village, gave him my Curse Seal like Anko-chan and my most loyal followers," bragged the snake. Anko smiled, knowing the flaw in that plan, "You know he will die." "But he may not," Orochimaru retorted, "Remember, those who first bare my mark has a 1/10 chance of survival."

"Sounds impressive," Ichiro complimented. "Yes, I'll bet Anko-chan is jealous of him, because I threw her away for one like him. The Last Uchiha with those beautiful eyes of him," that struck a nerve in Anko but gave Ichiro more banter.

"So the rumors were true, you are like those priests raping little boys," grinned the knife thrower, "and you know what else I learned from you, you are such a comic book villain. Bragging your 'unstoppable plan thinking you've already won when there is an obvious flaw in your logic."

"Oh, and what would that be?" questioned the snake. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," he answered.

"Well that seems to be moot considering I sealed his chakra and killed him before giving my new vessel his mark," Orochimaru said, Anko's eyes widen hearing the kid is dead.

"You presume too much. Past experiences with Uzumaki taught me a few things, one is that they are tough as hell to kill, and second, that kid will stop at nothing to kill the Uchiha if he proves to be a threat," Ichiro told him.

"Perhaps, but we shall see what happens when the time is right," said Orochimaru sinking into the tree branch, "And don't stop the exams, or you will surely find destruction befalling Konoha."

With him gone, the pain in Anko's shoulder subsided; she heaved heavily slowly recovering from the pain. "You okay?" Ichiro asked concerned.

"Yeah," Anko answered. "Here c'mon, he might be at the tower, by chance, we might be able to contain that seal," Ichiro suggested getting an agreeing nod and grunt from her.

**Meanwhile, at the Hyuuga Estate**

As night befell over the village, Hanabi Hyuuga is seen sleeping peacefully. But for some reason, she woke up, in fear for her sister.

She couldn't explain it, but she feared for her sister's well being. Even though her sister was a ninja, Hinata's shy nature made her worry. But since the incident at the Academy, every so often, she would see her change, not physically but mentally. As if a different person was put in place of the shy sister that would show her love had changed.

Hinata's caring personality hasn't changed, but it was different for Hanabi, that blonde heir of the deceased Yondaime with the strange katana visited every so often, and she couldn't explain it, but she even caught sight of the flirty winks the two of them had shared.

Almost like the description of those orange books her father keeps in his office.

Her thoughts of despair for her sister were soon disrupted, by a soothing melody. And from the sound of it: a violin.

Walking out the bedroom of hers, she slowly crept across the halls following the melodies.

Her search evidently led her to the training grounds where her father taught her clan's taijutsu to her.

Using the tree walking exercises her father taught as well to climb up the beams leading to the rooftop and heard the music get louder.

Upon reaching the top, she finds an unfamiliar person here. A man with short brown hair, grey dress pants and vest under a trench coat. In his hand the violin she was hearing. "Hello there little girl, come hear me play in person," the man calls out.

Shocked she noticed him, she pulled out the Hyuuga superiority she rarely uses, "Do not call me little girl. I am Hiashi Hyuuga's daughter, heiress to the clan. And you are trespassing."

"Such tenacity, but you don't carry the Hyuuga pride the rest of your Main Branch has, save Hiashi," he revealed.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Hanri. And you are Hanabi Hyuuga," Hanri said.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm merely here investigating some foul play suspected upon this clan. My personal suspicion though involving your deceased mother," Hanri informed her.

"My…mother? Did you know her?" Hanabi demanded. "No, but I know of her and what she planned to do for the clan involving that mark plaguing the branch family," Hanri answered getting up.

"The mark…" Hanabi trailed off. While she was able to pull off her father's stern looks, she still had that compassion for the Branch Family like her sister. It broke her heart to be forced to activate that seal on one of the Branch family members by the traditionalist elders.

"If I understand, your older cousin and sister is in this year's chunin exams," Hanri mentioned catching Hanabi's attention and pleaded, "Please watch her, my cousin holds deep hatred for her for what happened to my uncle. Even when Kumo's Raikage gave us a formal apology, Neji still blames Hinata for his death, protect her." '_Why am I pleading to him as if I can trust him? I don't even know him,_' Hanabi thought.

"Do not worry, your sister's fiancé will make sure nothing will happen to her lest Neji dares to get him angry. He's pretty deadly when he does," the swordsman reassured her looking at the moon.

"It's late, you should get to bed young one," Hanri suggested, "And tell no one of our meeting."

Getting up, he ran toward the edge of the tile rooftops and jumped out of the Hyuuga vicinity.

Watching his retreating form at such speed, she just had one thought on her mind, '_Who are you Hanri?_'

* * *

**Well now, that seemed interesting. What was this suspected foul play? What actually happened to the Hyuuga sisters mother? Where is Kushina now? What is the story between Ichiro and Orochimaru? What does Tetsuyo do on his spare time? Will Shinobu finally bang her master?**

**Find out next time on No More Heroes: Naruto's Story.**

**-Cross177**


	10. 8 to 7 Destroying Your Roots

Hey hey guys, its your happy friend, Cross177 with another action-packed, steamy chapter of No More Heroes: Naruto's Story. Sorry for the late update, but you guys know how it is. Now its time to answer and/or reply any reviews in our viewer response mail. Lets see what we got.

**raw666:** Kushina did mention her sochi (child/son) she care, just in a mysterious twisted sense. They'll meet up with each other eventually.

**Ultimate-Zelda-Fan:** Hold yer horses, kinkier shit will happen sooner or later.

**Leaf Ranger:** Trust me, that seal ain't gonna be on for long. Just in a more action-packed and painful way.

**lightningblade49:** I know ways or tormenting the bastard before killing him.

**bloodyemperor: **Shinobu's not getting any heartbreaks here.

**sketchfan:** Anko is not gonna be with Naruto. She'll be with one of my OCs.

Everyone else, thanks for your reviews and enjoyment.

Now lets head on to the garden of madness.

* * *

**Inuzuka Compound**

**-NMH-  
**

Tsume Inuzuka, possibly the most wild woman in all of Konoha with Anko as her second, was stark naked in her queen sized bed of the main housing in her roomy bedroom, moaning out passionately as a figure under her fur-lined blankets attacking her core with much tenacity. Tsume heightened her pleasure, pinching her own pink nipples on her D-cup breasts.

"Ohh yes, Kami-sama, it's been so long since I've done this with anybody," Tsume moaned. She sucked in some air, feeling her lover latch their lips on her clit for a few seconds, pulling on that nub of nerves, she groaned then whimpered when her pleasure button was released.

The figure lifted its head up; the blanket following to a certain point until it fell, revealing to be a crimson haired woman, her hair flowing down to her posterior. The red-head lowered her face down to Tsume's and licked the clan fang marking on her right cheek earning a moan before pushing her lips to the clan matriarch. Said woman was so into it, she was about climax.

Once the red-head woman released the Inuzuka head's mouth, Tsume had begged to the one and only person she would be willing to beg to, "Kushina please, let me cum; I'm so near, yet so far."

Her green eyes looked at Tsume's chocolate animalistic eyes that seemed to plead to the ex-assassin, "Tsume-chan, I thought you never begged to anyone. Not even your own husband?" "My husband's a pussy compared to you and Minato-sama. Fucking bastard ran off after my son was born."

"I see. Well Tsume-chan, for being so truthful, I'll let you cum, but you have to share the pleasure with me," Kushina told her lying back with the top of her head near the edge of the bed. Tsume crawled over to Kushina like a pup and straddled her legs the Red Queen's head giving the horny Uzumaki MILF a perfect view of the other mother's wet holes.

"Beautiful," Kushina sighed, diving into her muff causing Tsume to cry out in pleasure. Taking her left hand, Kushina slapped Tsume's ass cheek as a signal to get busy. Complying with the dominant woman below her, she bent down over the red-headed Uzumaki and started eating her out, fingering her at the same time. They kept going until…

"AHHH!"

Both women cried into each other, lapping up each other's juices from their orgasms.

Kushina turned over Tsume and crawled over to her exhausted, "A lot more exhausting without a bijuu in me." "But you still felt great, still though, it felt different without Minato-kun," Tsume mentioned. "For another day Tsume-chan, I need that item I gave you for safe keeping all those years ago," Kushina told her.

Tsume stood up, no t bothering to cover up, walked toward to her closet and placed her hand over a seal on the left wall before it disappeared in a golden glow. Pulling out a foot and a half long box and handed it over to the Red Queen.

She still couldn't believe that her friend was still alive after all these years, especially when the woman pulled her in a steamy make out session in the Inuzuka family onsen. And talking over about what she missed after 16 years and about her son.

"So what are you going to do now?" Tsume asked.

"I'm going to train, and get my strength back," she answered getting her clothes back on starting with her top, slipping on a spare vest of Tsume's over her black shirt before getting the rest of her clothes back on. "I want you to call the rest of the Five and tell him to be prepared for the next month, Ichiro already knows of my existence, but do pass on the message," she told the Inuzuka matriarch slipping on a pair of her friend's panties.

"Hai, Ake-ouhi-sama," Tsume said in an excited tone. The last time when she was this excited was before Naruto's and after Kiba's birth when she was still getting over her husband's death from a mission. She, in her depressed state, left Kiba in the hands of her eldest daughter while she went to the Namikaze estates to talk out her sorrows and drown it over their vintage sake.

Let's say that before long and a big porcelain jug of sake, led to a very sexy threesome with the Hokage, her, and a pregnant Kushina who used a partial transformation turning herself into a futanari.

She couldn't believe in her drunken stupor, she revealed her bi-curious fantasy and both had gone through with it; she properly couldn't sit for days after that.

After she thought that the two people who showed her she has more to live for and reminding her of her kids before she became distant from them in her depression had died, she felt like she was going through a loop. But she kept strong as she saw the little spitfire of Minato's and Kushina's, she tried her best to defend the kid and have Kiba befriend him.

She remembered the Sandaime's decision to blurt out to the whole council about the Kyuubi being sealed inside Naruto, one of the biggest senile moments in his life since all of the villagers called out for Naruto's blood.

"Tsume-chan, thanks for trying to keep my sochi safe," the matriarch heard Kushina say, "let's have some more fun later, after the exams are over of course."

As Kushina was heading over to the window, Tsume bent down and grabbed her panties until she felt two fingers invade inside her once more causing her to moan, hooking up eliciting a yelp in pleasure before pulling out with a wet pop.

Looking back, she spied a smirking Kushina holding up her right index and middle fingers covered in Tsume's love juices before sucking them clean, "One more taste for the road."

**-NMH-**

**Forest of Death, Inside the tower (Morning)**

**-NMH-  
**

Team 7 and 10 made it to the tower without any interruption after camping nearby the tower.

"Finally," Chouji breathed kissing the stone floor beneath him.

"So we made it, what now?" Ino asked. Naruto shrugged his shoulders, putting down Sasuke to a nearby wall with Kin slinking off of Sakura's arms and next to Naruto.

Sakura and Shikamaru on the other hand was looking ahead to a plaque above another set of double doors which Sakura spoke out loud to let everyone hear the paragraph, "If you lack 'heaven', seek wisdom and be prepared. If you lack 'earth' run the fields, seek advantages. These rules will guide a ' ' extremes."

"What do you think that means?" Chouji asked. "Let's check the scrolls and find out," Shikamaru suggested.

Naruto and Shikamaru opened their scrolls revealing the kanji for 'person' surrounded by what naruto recognized as summoning runes on both the Earth and Heaven scrolls. When both of them started smoking, both genin panicked and threw them away, both sets land on each other. The scrolls bulged up and soon smoke surrounded the area revealing Iruka and Asuma.

"Iruka-sensei, Asuma-sensei," Naruto said surprised seeing them here. "Hey Naruto, I see your team and Asuma's are… What is that girl doing behind you and why is Sasuke unconscious?" Iruka asked.

"Something I have to tell Jii-san. Also a damn good seal master for Sasuke over there, we got a snake hungry for little boys," the assassin informed them turning to Kin, "And this here is Kin who has some info on said snake in exchange for asylum."

Kin hearing her name stepped forward and bowed, "I'll give you any information I know."

"I'll take you the Hokage," Asuma told her placing a hand on her shoulder before shunshining out of the room.

"So Orochimaru is here?" Iruka asked. "Yeah," Naruto answered, "Bastard dropped me two stories high, sealed my chakra, and gave the bastard over there a special hickey, and not all in that order. Check his neck if you don't believe me."

"I see, we better check with Hokage-sama as well. But before we do, do you know a girl named Shinobu?" Iruka asked. Naruto had a questionable face on him, "Dark skin, white afro, katana and a dress?"

-"Yeah," Iruka replied with surprise with the very accurate description of the afore mentioned girl.

"Master," cried Shinobu's voice from the balcony above.

'_Master?_' everyone there questioned. "Shinobu, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "I felt something was wrong, Ichiro followed me. When we were outside the forest found some bodies missing their faces. Ichiro guessed it was Orochimaru. We split up from a snake carcass there, me heading here and Ichiro going to find the proctor of this exam."

"Ichiro's here? Do you think he's fighting him now or…" "I cannot say," Shinobu replied sadly, "But Hinata-sama is here. She wanted me to send you to her when you got here." "Anything else happen?" her master asked.

"No, nothing else," Shinobu said hiding that hint of sadness, '_Nothing but your mother, Naruto-sama._'

"Genin," Iruka announced, "For arriving the tower early, you have a chance to recover and relax for the next 24-hours until the announcement of the next portion. If you have any questions, please ask me and any other assistant proctors of this portion of the exam."

**-NMH-**

**Later. In another part of the tower**

**-NMH-  
**

Ichiro had arrived one of the private rooms carrying Anko with her arm over his shoulder and placing her over on the couch. His sixth sense going off, he pulls out a knife and throws it at the door embedding it at the right side of the door frame. "Calm yourself Ichiro, it's just me and some of the other proctors," the Sarutobi revealed himself as well as Izumo, Kotetsu, and Neko and Tora from ANBU.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, just a little jumpy after our run-in with your traitorous student and some of his lackeys in the forest," said Ichiro. "What happened to Anko-sempai?" Neko asked. "A little exhaustion from enduring the pain from the curse seal when she was in Orochimaru's presence and using some jutsu against some Sound-nin that slipped under our security," Ichiro replied.

"Sound-nin?" Tora asked. "We are already aware Ichiro-san," Neko said, "One of the genin from Oto confessed to us of Orochimaru's plan earlier one when Teams 7 and 10 had arrived." "Was it the girl with the long black hair?" Ichiro asked.

Barely, but Ichiro noticed, Neko flinched at the accuracy of the guess, "Yes, how did you know?"

"I might have caught a glimpse of that Oto team, when Naruto and Sandaime-sama's grandson met with the Suna siblings about a week or two ago. I've got a good eye so it was pretty hard to miss the beige camo print on their pants," Ichiro explains

"I shouldn't doubt that, considering you were the second in command of Kushina's group," the Sandaime smirked. "Kushina-sama had a group?" Neko asked.

"Yeah," Ichiro confirmed, "We were called…"

**-NMH-**

**Higurashi Weapon Shop**

**-NMH-  
**

"The Bloody Five is being revived," Tsume announced in the Higurashi household to Renren and Tenchu. "The Five are coming back?" Renren questioned.

"Yes," Tsume confirmed, "by order of Kushina-sama."

"Kushina-sama, she's alive!" the married couple exclaimed hearing this information. "Very much, we're to regroup at the Chunin Exams on the third portion. All I need to do is to inform…"

**-NMH-**

**Back in the Jounin lounge of the tower**

**-NMH-  
**

"The Red Knife was what I was called in the Bloody Five, her squadron in the UAA. I was the only non-ninja there at the time. Including me and the Red Queen, there was the Red Claw, the Red Blade, and the Red Hammer. As their names implies you can tell what they specialize in.

"How come we haven't heard of this already? You and the rest of the Bloody Five were part of Konoha, so why weren't you guys listed in the rosters as a team." Neko asked. "We're a mercenary group, we wouldn't be listed in there, and we only got contacted by the UAA. The UAA may be known to many, but all secrets stay within the Association. Security and secrecy is tighter than a tadpole's asshole, not even the assassins know everything about it," Ichiro explained.

Anko regaining her strength, shivered a bit waking up, finding herself in the jounin lounge room, regaining her senses and finally realizing the change in scenery. "Morning Anko-san, how ya' feeling?" Ichiro smiled.

"Where am I?" Anko asked groggily. "You're at the tower in the Forest of Death. Got you here after our encounter with the snake," replied the chef.

Anko clutched her head and recalled the memories of what happen last night and the realized, "The Uchiha! Where is he?" "Sasuke is already here Anko," the Sandaime answered, "But he already bears Orochimaru's mark."

"Damn," Anko cursed. "It probably wouldn't matter anyways," Ichiro commented.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the look in that kid's eye whenever I see him and every time I see the power hungry person inside his soul. The first chance at power, the little fucker is gonna take it. Marked or unmarked," Ichiro explained.

"We have seal masters sealing it right now," said Sarutobi, "But it's a temporary fix until we get Jiraiya here." "When do you think he'll get here?" asked Ichiro.

Sarutobi was about to answer but he was interrupted by a chunin, "Hokage-sama, there's an intruder in the tower. Many of the ANBU are already dead."

"Does the intruder got a big build and dressed like an average courier nin?" Ichiro asked curiously. The chunin nodded his head.

"Leave him be. There's nothing you can do unless you were at least high jounin level. Even then chances of you dying are high. That's the No.7 Assassin of the UAA…"

**-NMH-**

_**DESTROYMAN**_

**Come and get some punk!**

**-NMH-  
**

In Naruto's room in the tower, Hinata and Shinobu were talking amongst each other as their love interest took a shower, "Um, Hinata-sama, do you mind if we get to know each other better? Maybe how you developed feelings for Naruto-sama."

"I don't mind. It started when my mother died," Hinata started off, "you see, I have a few multiple personalities, the regular me as you see now, a shy personality, and a more perverse personality that you got a chance in seeing some nights ago." Shinobu froze hearing that she was found peeping on her master, mistress, and that Haku girl. Hinata gave a semi-sultry smile placing her hand on the chocolate skinned girl's thigh as she got closer, Shinobu's breath hitched as she got Hinata got closer, "I used my Byakugan when we were fucking. And not only did I see Naru-kun's cock up my ass and in Haku-chan's cunt, I saw you creaming your panties."

Before anything got out of control, Hinata shook her head getting her regular self back, "Sorry about that. Anyways, when my mother died, I was really shy and reclusive. I took more of my mother's side rather than my father's more impassive, hardened looking façade. My father was really rough in training me and the Elders of my clan had no need for weak members of the clan.

When I was at the Academy, I hid during break and just cried. Because the kind caring man that was my father had supposedly died when my mother passed away. That was when Naruto-kun found me. He comforted me when he asked me why I was crying.

After I told him what happened, he told me that father wasn't being hard on purpose. Apparently he knew father and helped Naruto-kun from some of the mobs from the village. Of course I didn't know about the Kyuubi at that time.

And that's when I started to have feelings and started stalking him."

"Wait a minute, stalking him?" Shinobu asked.

"Trust me, it got worse when I was 13 and accidently got a 'really' good look at him in the bathroom," explained the Hyuuga heiress.

"How bad?"

"I almost raped him on my 14th birthday when I spent that past year taking some picture of him as well as a few risqué pictures that come to mind. And then I got into father's Icha Icha books he stashed behind the painting of Kaa-chan. It was an embarrassing moment, considering it took my father and several branch jounin to prevent me from reaching Naruto-kun's apartment to make my fantasies a reality," Hinata explained

Shinobu chuckled a bit imagining the events Hinata described for her. "So what about you? Why do you stay with Naruto-kun? I mean to be reduced to a slave to the man you opted to kill for the past couple of years," Hinata asked.

"It was father's letter, I was so caught up in having revenge for my father for so long that I never looked over a few facts," Shinobu began, "If Master wasn't as he is I probably would have committed seppuku the first chance I got."

"Thankfully he keeps his promises when he can," said Hinata.

"Yeah, it wasn't just that too. He spent the last several years to try and find me with no avail until I challenged him outright. It probably would have killed him if I died and lost his chance to fulfill father's request," Shinobu continued on.

Once they heard the water stop, they looked to the bathroom and waited for Naruto. Shinobu waited eagerly while Hinata wanting another look at Naruto, she activated her Byakugan with a grin. But grin turned into a face of surprise when she spotted someone breaking through the ceiling of the bathroom and two others underneath the floorboards right below them, "Shinobu!"

And out came black clothed masked ninjas wielding ninjatos bursting out from underneath. Shinobu seeing the unaffiliated ninja swing his weapon at her, she blocks with her katana, opening it part way from its sheath.

Hinata parries her attacker with jyuuken knife hand and steps away on the left side of the bed.

Shinobu pushed her attacker and fully unsheathed her Three Girl Rhumba and charged her chakra to her sword till it glowed purple. A quick dash and she swung, the ninja blocked and both struggled for superiority. The ninjato broke and the slashed the merc in two.

The ninja against Hinata went for a thrust; Hinata side stepped and looked for an opening. She remembered all the thoughts she had against everyone that called her weak and worthless for those years, from the Elders, Main Branch members who agreed with the Elders way of life in the clan, her cousin Neji. All that latent anger and rage piled up into her left hand and flattened the chakra, thinner, sharper, and with a battle cry, she thrust her hand right into the man's heart and out his back.

She wasn't fazed by the kill or the blood that splattered her face. All she felt was the pent up frustration from all those haughty bastards that looked down on her, just released into ending this person's life. And it felt good. '_Is this what Naruto-kun feels when he kills? Because if it is, I'm glad I'm marrying that man._'

She her arm out of the dead ninja and dropped him, her hand and coat sleeve red with veins of blood as she stared at the bloody hand breathing heavily wondering if it was from her first kill, or a building bloodlust she caught from her lover.

She didn't pay attention to a split ninja that was busted through the bathroom door revealing Naruto only in a pair of jeans holding Ake-ouhi with splatters of blood on him and staining the pants. Shinobu noticed Naruto calling out her title for him while the ranked assassin notices Hinata just staring at her blood covered hand.

"Hina-chan," no reaction.

"Hinata," still nothing.

"HINATA!" She jumped at the sound of her name used in that manner.

"Hinata-chan, you alright?" Naruto asked concerned. Hinata then surprised him with a big kiss on the lips and let go when they needed air, "More than alright. Is this euphoria I feel, is how you feel when you fight your assassins?"

Naruto just smiled at his fiancé and turned to his servant, "Shinobu let's go." "Yes Master."

"Hold on," Hinata spoke up, halting the two, "I'm going with you," she says with finality taking off her blood stained coat revealing a sleeveless formfitting shirt that looked skin tight on her.

Naruto just sighed, "I just don't want you to get caught in the bloodlust." "When I'm with you, I won't," she replied.

Then the door was busted in by a bloody corpse. Outside was Zabuza with his sword seeming to lose the bloody stains on it, "Hey sempai, I think your friends are here to see you."

"Thanks Zabuza-san," said Naruto as he walks past him unsheathing his katana. He was soon followed by Hinata who took a modified stance of her family's Jyuuken stance, and Shinobu who drew her sword.

"Hey sempai, who's the other girl?" Zabuza asked. Naruto turned his head and looked at him, "The daughter of my mother's friend and my mentor."

'_Afro_ _Samurai Jacobs' daughter,_' was the only thought that went through his mind. He heard from the gaki that Jacobs was his teacher for the day he met him. But to hear that girl with the afro was his daughter, "Damn brat's luck with women."

**-NMH-**

**Konoha Orphanage**

**-NMH-  
**

The Konoha Orphanage has gone through many changes, especially in its staff after the Mizuki incident from complaints from the children who were in the first year of the Academy.

However, all was not as it seemed during nap time for the toddlers while the older orphans were gone, either in school or the Ninja Academy.

The toddlers were in a deep sleep as the last of them were set up for sealing around their beds or cribs by one of the patrons. _'Danzo-sama will be pleased for this new batch of recruits,'_ the undercover operative complimented himself admiring his handiwork.

That was, until a purple beam jutted from where his heart was, "Wha-" he didn't finish as the blade was ripped out of him before he was decapitated leaving nothing but a blood fountain corpse.

The killer was none other than Hanri as he observed the undercover ROOT agent of Danzo's, withdrawing his katana. "Of course, train them young before they develop a free will," Hanri summed up the intentions of the seals set up around the orphaned children surprised that none of them are awake with the noise and the blood.

He checked one of them for a pulse and saw that they were fine, _'They probably got them drugged or under a genjutsu.'_

Hanri looked around and thought looking around the room, _'With one of them trying to ship them to one of Danzo's bases, doing it outside the orphanage will draw too much attention. So there must be secret entrance somewhere.'_

His hands frisked a wall trying to find some insignia, a mechanism, something.

The swordsman's prayers have been answered by his hand brushing along a hidden symbol under a window curtain. The floor itself sunk without disturbing the children's sleep as it sunk a good twelve feet revealing an unblocked doorway.

Seeing his new objective to see what the hell is going on in this place, he continued on through the path that has opened for him.

What Hanri found was strange, as the room he was in looked like a prison for children, as if these kids were considered criminals spying a small squad of ninja herding children into another room. What he suspected was a brainwashing room.

But before he could proceed, he heard some voices on the right of the corridor of the entrance he was in. thinking fast, he went back and hid on the wall above the doorway to avoid detection, using his chakra to stick to the wall.

Footsteps quickened in haste as the two he detected ran to the mess he left earlier. "Go and sound the alarm. We have an intruder," the first Ne agent told the other.

The second Ne ninja ran off a ways before looking up to find Hanri just above the exit, "Hanri, the traitor to our cause."

Hanri hops down pulling out his katana, "I may be a traitor, but my eyes are open, feeling the many emotions that were blocked from us." "Emotions are nothing but a human quality that holds us back," the Ne ninja replied, "You were the best. Why weaken yourself with such weakness?"

Hanri just smirks, "You say it's a weakness, but I've seen emotions do so much for a man that nearly cost me my life." To show proof, he takes the middle finger of his free hand and starts just above the right brow and drags it across the bridge of his nose and to his left cheek, revealing a scar from his encounter with Jacobs.

"The man who gave me this scar fought for his daughter a year back before I killed him. Coincidentally, it destroyed an emotion inhibitor seal, apparently I didn't complete the brainwashing the place gives to kids," the swordsman explained, dragging the finger back, the scar vanishing without a trace, "Slowly throughout this past year, I've been thinking clearly more and more, feeling more and the like."

Alarms blared in the underground base as the area glowed and flashed red, "Don't think you're gonna get out of here alive."

"Two things about that," Hanri replied, "The proper term is getting out of here without a fight, and **you** shouldn't expect to be out of here alive."

With that, the brown haired swordsman charged with his katana at hand, and slashed.

**-NMH-**

**Back at the tower**

**-NMH-  
**

Naruto, Hinata, and Shinobu with spots of blood on several parts of their clothes, walked up to a pair of double doors leaving a heap of heart ripped, dismembered, decapitated corpses behind them. On the door was the routine earpiece of Tetsuyo's, sticking it in his ear.

"_Behind these doors is a man who leaves destruction in his wake, proclaiming himself as a superhero. Truth be told he isn't. He's just like us with a not-so-secret identity. A liar and a cheater, he goes against all ethics of heroism. As usual, more bets are going against you, about 500% chance that you will die. Trust your force, and head for the Garden of Madness."_

Pushing against the double doors they were introduced to an arena littered with burnt, charred corpses and a rumbling pressure that could be felt in the entire room.

Naruto spotted the possible culprit and walked forward looking around at the carnage grimacing at the carnage, not that he's one to talk, but to see someone else's work. Meanwhile, Shinobu and Hinata took notice of the headbands on some of them. Hinata was the first to inform him, "Naruto-kun, they're…" "I know, they probably answered a silent alarm he triggered waiting for me," Naruto answered.

The man in question was a big bulky man, around his 20's, about half a foot or taller than Naruto in height in a courier ninja's outfit. Except for the official head gear of the courier nin's in exchange for a cap. On his person was a sky blue duffle bag, more than likely holding his weapon.

'_A courier ninja is my opponent? Didn't expect that one. But the Association always do bring over the weirdest fuckers,'_ Naruto thought as he turned to the two ladies behind him, "Shinobu-chan, Hinata-chan, let me handle this and stay out of here, I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to either of you."

Shinobu was hesitant to go along with the command, "Hai, Naruto-sama," Shinobu answered with a heavy heart as she stepped back. She was confident he would win, but that similar foreboding feeling back at the restaurant came up again.

Hinata had followed Shinobu as Naruto entered the Arena, the doors shut in front of them once Naruto was inside. Behind them were the Hokage, Sakura, Ichiro, Anko and Team 10, "Looks like the battle is about to begin. And we got front row seats to the show." the chef said.

Inside the Arena, Naruto grimaced even more as he saw the burnt contorted remains of his unknown comrades. Allies he never knew and will never know. But such is the life of a ninja and an assassin, death is laid out in front and behind you.

The unnamed courier emitted this rumbling aura of a killer feeling the Jinchuuriki assassin's presence as he chuckled, "Whoo, hoo, I thought I wasn't gonna make it on time, had to take care of some customers that filed complaints. My apologies," the man bowed with seemingly prepared politeness

Naruto looked at him and around seeing the _customers_ dead all around the room, _'I can see that. Not someone to be fucked with.'_

"So much to do with so little help, you know, I can't stand with _people_ with all their nonsense complaints. Think they can say anything, it's crazy. But hey, I'm here and on time, that's the important thing, right? I take it that you're Mr. 8?" the courier asked.

'_The deception is clear with this guy, may be enough to fool others but not me.'_ "Yeah, and I take it that you're Mr. 7," Naruto replied.

"Not me. Well, actually it is me," Mr. 7 points his thumb at himself. "Well I do have to say, you are quite a contradiction," Naruto says to the courier's response, "either it's you or not, make up your…"

"Never mind that," Mr. 7 interrupts, "We have a job to do. But first I would like to get ready. Would you mind turning around? I'd like a bit of privacy."

Inside a camera room, the Hokage, Ichiro, Anko, Zabuza, Hinata, and Shinobu watched the banter go on at a bird's eye view in a widescreen television as they heard No. 7's last response.

"You have got to be shitting me," –Zabuza

"The kid can't fall for that crap," – Anko

"It's his tactic whenever he has a job. He has stopped in Konoha before to take a job; I should know as one of the UAA bookkeepers and contract medians in this village," –Ichiro.

Those close to the blonde watched closely in silence to see what will happen.

The door opened revealing Baki, the jounin leader for the Suna team with the Sand sibling right behind him, "Hokage-sama, what is the meaning of this? Mercenary ninjas appearing from out of nowhere in an attempt to kill us; I'll have the daimyo make sure he…"[THOCK] The knife at the door frame shut him up, courtesy of Ichiro to silence him, "If you want to know what's going on, you can clearly see it from over here."

The Suna team walked in and looked over at the screen to see what was going on. Kankuro stayed away from the Hyuuga girl after seeing the blood on her hand that was still slightly wet over to Ichiro, remembering what that girl almost did to his child-maker. Temari looked on the girls while Gaara stared intently at the screen as the trio recognized the crimson-blonde in black facing off a courier ninja.

"What the hell is that kid doing?" Kankuro asked. "A fight to one of their ends," Ichiro answered.

"What? You mean like a death match?" Temari asked this time.

"More or less," Shinobu answered. "Who are you?" Temari asked.

"Shinobu, Naruto-sama's servant," Shinobu replied.

"Servant?" Temari questioned.

"Temari, shut up," Gaara glared immediately having his older sister zip her lip as they watched the events unfold.

"Is it always this bloody?" Ino asked remembering the violent ways Ichiro dispatched the mercenaries, "Yep, it mostly depends on the assassins themselves."

**-NMH-**

**Back to the Arena**

**-NMH-  
**

"Privacy?" Naruto asked. "Yes, I need to prepare," Mr. 7 answered.

"Just pretend I'm not here," the 8th assassin answered. "All I need you to do is just turn away for just a split second," Mr. 7 politely asked him once more. "Fine."

Mr. 7 backed away, just out of the camera's viewing range as Naruto turned around like he asked when he heard a light humming. Thinking quick, his reflexes kicked in and leaned to the left to avoid a beam passing harmlessly over his shoulder and into the door leaving a scorched hole into the entrance.

"Aw, dammit."

Looking back, the courier is now dressed in a purple skin-tight uniform, showing off his muscles lined in red, doubling as a mask in the uniform, red lined white boots, gauntlets designed like a lined up American flag, capped off with a white cape and a metal belt with some red light in the center.

It was the Mr. 7's alternate persona, Destroyman

"Shit that was close. With that politeness crap I might have forgotten that you are a killer."

"Sorry about that, something's wrong with me today."

Naruto pulled out his Ake-ouhi, "I'm not letting my guard down anymore." And he charged in.

But before Naruto could gain more momentum, Destroyman stopped him once more, "Mind if I ask you something."

"Yeah, what is it Cosplay-san," Naruto growled at this guy keeping his guard up.

"We're both fighters right. Why do we have to kill each other? You ask me it's absolutely meaningless."

Naruto chuckled letting up his guard a bit, "We all have our reasons, because it feels good, a stress reliever, and many others, in this case, it's to determine who's the best."

Destroyman looked impressed at that sort of reasoning, "Can't argue with that."

He put out his hand as an offering.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "Seriously, you want to shake hands."

"We're both fighters, not killers. At least not for now," Destroyman reasoned, "This is a sign of sportsmanship, respecting each other before and after the fight."

Naruto couldn't argue with that, maybe this guy actually had some sense of honor as a ninja and an assassin. He took the guy's hand and gave each other a firm grip.

In the security room, "YOU IDIOT!" Zabuza and Anko shouted.

It didn't help though.

"Destroy Spark."

Over 10,000 gigajoules of electricity transferred from the gauntlet into Naruto as he screamed in pain that could be heard throughout the tower. The power overwhelming Naruto and shook the surrounding burnt carcasses.

Destroyman let go and allowed the junchuuriki assassin to drop like a sack of potatoes.

The destructive themed 'superhero' chuckled, then laughed, and then roared with giddy glee, shrieking like a hyena, "Oh ho this is great. Is this guy an idiot or what?" He just kept on laughing, "You just fell for the oldest trick in the book. Buddy YOU are something. Ho this is the best. You really crack me up."

In the security room, the ninjas there started growing irritated of this man's constant insult to their fallen comrade, save Ichiro, the Suna siblings, Hinata and Shinobu.

Destroyman kept laughing, "Oh man this laughter is gonna kill me." The man just couldn't stop, "Seriously, I might actually DIE from laughter, IT HURTS!" It was near uncontrollable until he calmed down as Naruto twitched.

"Oh shit, I thought I was gonna die there. For real." As his laughter died, he just stared at the twitching assassin, the electricity still getting to him.

"And look at you. You look like you're dead. Guess it's time for a wake-up call," Destroyman clenched his fist, ready to attack.

"DESTROY POUND!"

Slamming his fist, the earth below Naruto's body jutted up sending him flying.

"DESTROY BEAM!"

Twin lasers shot from the built in mufflers of Destroyman's suit, impacting with Naruto's body, slamming him into the wall rebounding to the other side of the room, to the statue of two hands holding a ram seal.

"This is where it gets good, good night," Sounds of energy built up in Destroyman's belt, shouting his ultimate attack.

"DESTROY BUSTER!"

The released energy shot out in what would be like a blue quantum blast, impacting into Naruto's still airborne body into the statue, putting a giant crater into the statue.

Destroyman grinned at his destructive powers wanting to see the remains of his no resistance win against his latest victim. Sadly, victim was not a word he could use yet on the No. 1 Unpredictable Ninja of Konoha.

There was no body to be found.

"What?"

"I have to say; you do live up to name Destroyman, so destructive."

The superhero courier nin looked behind him to the double doors. And found nothing.

"Look closer jackass."

To the left of the doors, an outline became noticeable as it fluttered down revealing to be a ninja invisibility cloak.

"**Fantomu bushin no jutsu**, courtesy of Death Metal. Set that up on your first shot. Since then, all you were pounding away at was a clone."

Destroyman growled. "But that was quite the move there; I would say you have potential. If challenge had a taste, you would be quite delicious."

Taking a food pellet, Naruto continued on feeling his chakra reserves refresh, "Battle for 7th, why not. I welcome the challenge."

Back inside, Shinobu noticed something, "Wait, why did Naruto-sama take a food pill?" "Ah, I see you noticed," Ichiro replied looking back at the screen, "I noticed this when we picked you two at the double doors. From what I sensed, Naruo's chakra is either diluted or partially blocked."

"Oh no," Sakura worried, remembering the events in the Forest, "Orochimaru sealed up a certain part Naruto's chakra earlier back when he confronted us for Sasuke. Do you think it will have any effect on him?"

"More than likely," Ichiro answered with everyone's attention on him. "What makes you say that?" Anko asked.

"The weapon Naruto uses is a Chakra Katana, similar to the Raijin used by the Nidaime, the katana Naruto uses keeps its form and shape from Naruto's chakra levels. With each strike he delivers and blocks, it siphons off Naruto's chakra when the katana delivers and absorbs an attack," Ichiro explains.

"And with his Kyuubi locked in that seal, Uzumaki's chances of death are high," Gaara sums up in his monotone voice surprising his brother, sister, and Baki.

"So unless Naruto can figure out how to unblock the seal on himself…" Hinata trails off.

"The Crimson Prince better make it fast, or he's not gonna last a drawn out fight," Ichiro finished for her.

'_You better not die Uzumaki, I want you to show me how strong you really are at your full potential,'_ Garaa thought to himself staring at the screen.

Back in the arena Destroyman looked at him with the upmost intent to kill, "You're as good as dead."

Once more, the gong sounded and both had charged. Destroyman went in and started with a good right, left hook combo with Naruto blocking the attacks with his katana, the superhero assassin ends with a dropkick, bypassing the katana, knocking Naruto flat on his back from the hit to the chest.

'_That armor of his seems to block Aka-ouhi's strikes, not good, better make the hit count and hurt,'_ Naruto thought, aware of his situation.

"DESTROY CANNON!" bellowed Destroyman as a blue ball of energy shot from his gloves smacking right into the Ake-ouhi knocking him off his feet once more. The Crimson Prince felt his limited chakra reserves drop from the hit as his katana fluctuated a bit.

Destroyman ran for another punch at the lower ranked assassin, Naruto retaliated with a slash switching Destroyman to the defensive blocking with his SFX gauntlets.

Naruto went for another swing but Destroyman knocked him back with one of his gauntlets to push the assassin back before closing his fist, "DESTROY POUND!" With a pound to the ground, the jutted earth from the crater hit Naruto hard in the chest.

Jumping back, Destroyman charged his belt once more for his crotch laser, "DESTROY…" Naruto was still getting back to his senses when he heard another charge up from the higher ranked assassin, "BUSTER!"

And once more, Destroyman's most powerful attack was executed as the giant blue laser shot in Naruto's direction triggering the crimson blonde's instincts to kick in and ran to the left. He kept running with the destructive laser following the assassin. _'Shit, shit, shit, shit!'_

Luck was on his side however once the attack subsided leaving a winded Destroyman.

Perfect chance to strike once Naruto made the move with multiple slashes to him. Seeing this, Destroyman parried away the attacks until they clashed.

Using whatever innate strength he had in his system still, Naruto pushed into Destroyman winning the clash, ready to slash down and bisect his opponent. But it wasn't to be, Destroyman was quicker than anticipated and glided back escaping his death.

'_That armor of his is getting pretty damn annoying,'_ Naruto thought watching the man glide away.

That's when the glide turned to flight as he hovered at least twenty feet off the floor of the room.

'_I take that back. That armor of his getting __**really**__ fucking annoying,'_ Naruto growled as Destroyman swooped down superman style that was successfully dodged. But a second swoop got him from behind and slammed him face first into the wall, leaving a cracked indent of the 8th ranked assassin into the concrete.

**-NMH-**

**Hidden ROOT HQ**

**-NMH-  
**

Hanri moved across the alerted base, blocking strikes and killing his enemies. But he couldn't keep it up forever.

He was pushed back into another trio squad ready to attack. Spying stacked crates, he uses that to get him some air and cut the three down in a 360 slash as he descended. Another strike came in to deflect it to the side and slash another assailant to his/her death. Then another and then another.

Taking his katana once more, his chakra charged through the Cross Saber, swinging it at more enemies as three balls of violet chakra sent their way into Hanri's intended targets.

"That's as far as you go Han," said a commanding voice.

Looking behind him was a ROOT commander, "Keep killing my men if you want the blood of a child on your hands."

Next to him was a boy no older than ten, holding a kunai up to his neck, glassy eyes telling him that the boy was recently broken and brainwashed. "Damn bastard," Hanri growled as he lowered his Cross Saber as two Ne agents walked to his sides in attempts to restrain the former ROOT agent while a third from behind grabbed Hanri's chakra katana.

**-NMH-**

**Chunin Arena**

**-NMH-  
**

Destroyman grabbed Naruto by the waist and threw him into the stone floor.

Naruto, feeling himself on his last legs, slowly got up. He heaved heavily as blood started dripping down his face. His right eye closed in attempts not to get blood in it.

The Crimson Prince's reflexes were slowing down and he felt his chakra levels dropping next to nothing if his katana was telling him anything; his Ake-ouhi flickered like a dying candle with its blade the size of a nodachi.

"Like I told you kid, you're as good as dead," Destroyman gloated dropping down to earth. "And here's the kill," Destroyman announced, charging the 8th ranked assassin.

Naruto tried to block with his weapon, only to be knocked away out of his hands, Destroyman with his right, slammed his hand into the Namikaze's gut and into the Arena's wall leaving a web-like crack into the wall.

"Die you little bastard," Destroyman said. He sent electricity into Naruto's gut where the seal is, causing Naruto to scream out in agony as the current was sent all around his body. And all the while, he cackled as Naruto thrashed in pain.

This lasted for several minutes before Destroyman stopped and let him go, satisfied, he walked away as he allowed Naruto to just crumple up down to the floor. A lifeless look just shown in his eyes as they slowly closed.

Destroyman slowly walked towards the exit feeling satisfied with his kill.

Unbeknownst to Destroyman and the spectators, the Five-Pronged Seal over the Yondaime's Eight Trigram Seal sparked with electricity and faded. Naruto's eyes snapped open revealing blood red iris'.

And the next thing anybody knew, Naruto's body just exploded with a burst of red chakra.

**-NMH-**

**ROOT Base**

**-NMH-  
**

Suddenly, the boy fell with the kunai to the side, "Nani?" the commander gasped. "GAH!" the next sensation he felt was a burning sensation in his chest. A sapphire blade just jutted from the center of his body.

**-NMH-**

**ROOT Base/FoD Tower Arena**

**-NMH-  
**

"Surprise isn't it, you weren't expecting me now were you?" a feminine voice spoke behind the commander/ from Naruto's body.

**-NMH-**

**ROOT Base**

**-NMH-  
**

A kick to the backside dislodged him from the blade and dropped him a floor down. The commander was able to get up, but barely, despite the wound; the blade stuck him between the heart and his spine. He was lucky it missed his vitals.

In turn, Hanri back kicked the agent behind him with enough force to let go of Hanri's chakra katana. Then elbowed the one on the right of him, forcing the agent to let go to free his hand and grab his Cross Saber activating it. And with one chop, Hanri cut the arms of the agent restraining his left and sliced him in two by the waist.

Looking at the woman who saved him from his predicament, he stabbed the one he elbowed in the heart and then stomped on the other nearest living ROOT agent in the throat.

The woman who knocked out the child wore a black mask; through the hole in the back of the mask was flowing crimson red hair in a ponytail. She wore official ANBU grade body armor, sans the ANBU mask, over a black tank top and black long pants that looked skintight, showing off her curves. On the back of her waist, was the chakra katana she used on the commander. Only, the sheath itself was about the size of a nodachi.

"I'll take the kids out of here, you take care of their leader," the masked woman said just about to run off. "Wait," Hanri called out to her, "Just who are you."

She just winked at him with a giggle, "Just think of this as a thank you for getting me out of there a few days ago."

'_Kushina-san'_, Was the one thing that went through his head.

Feeling his reflexes kick in, he batted away an incoming kunai, turning to the source.

The ROOT Commander.

**-NMH-**

**FoD Tower Arena**

**-NMH-  
**

Destroyman was pushed down onto floor of the room. He lifted himself up to see just what the hell just happened.

Eying the teenage assassin, he sees Naruto's body surrounded in red chakra, almost like a shroud surrounding him that took the form of a fox. The 8th assassin's currently stood on his two feet, the front of his shirt fully revealing the Yondaime's seal from the charred hole of the garment.

And with just one glare, Destroyman was pushed against a wave of death as his body started shaking, "Wha-what the h-h-hell is he?"

"Are you familiar with the term, jinchuriki?" the same female voice asked him. Upon closer examination, Destroyman noticed it came from his opponent's mouth.

"It's a term used for those who contain one of the bijous, like me," she answered.

"What the fuck are you?" Destroyman demanded to know.

"Hmm, I suppose this does look confusing with me speaking in Naru-kun's body, just a little temporary adjustment," 'Naruto' said holding up the ram seal before a plume of smoke surrounded his body.

As the smoke cleared, gone was the form of man and out came the form of a woman. A buxom teenage girl took his place, twin long red-tipped blonde pony tails fell from both sides of head, and with her form, her black pants hugged her hips in a fashionable way, discarding the jacket of hers, her black t-shirt was like a woman's blouse as it was short enough to show off the containment seal with the charred rip showing the lower part of her breasts.

"Call me Kyuubi, Naru-kun's foxy prisoner of love," she bowed to him.

Back in the security room, there were various reactions as to what had just happened. From the depression of the blonde's earlier 'death', up to the shocked expressions to Naruto's revival and transformation.

"What in the hell?" –Zabuza

"That damn brat sure is surprising," –Anko

"So the Kyuubi is helping Naruto-kun out?" –Sarutobi

"That girl is Kyuubi!" –Kankuro

'_Naruto-kun, man or woman, you are still damn sexy?'_ –Hinata

'_Master, you're alright. Arigato Kyubi-sama,'_ -Shinobu

'_Prisoner of love?' __**'CHA! What does that kitsune bimbo think she's doing with Naruto-kun's body!'**_ –Sakura

"Amazing," –Temari

"…" –Gaara

"Well now, this here is a definite game changer," Ichiro announced. "And for the bijuu to take control of the contestant. This will be a UAA first since the first jinchurikki joining in the ranks."

"And who was that?" Temari asked.

"The Red Queen herself," Inchiro simply answered.

Back to the Arena room, Kyuubi just slowly walked back to the Ake-ouhi to pick it up, as soon as she touched it, the blade of the katana lit up and erected to its original size.

"I have to thank you Hachi-san, you destroyed that bastard snake's seal, I assume that armor of your's was from snow country correct. As much as I thank you for freeing Naru-kun's chakra, freeing me in turn, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you, those shocks of yours hurt my lover, so I have to pay you back tenfold," Kyubi told the destructive assassin.

She leaned down with her left hand on the floor and the katana behind her with the base of the weapon on the small of her back as if representing a tail. Destroyman vision seemed like it was playing games with him as it looked like she had two tails instead of one, "Seven tails to heal my container, two tails just to overkill your ass."

"YOU THINK YOU CAN SCARE ME BITCH!" Destroyman took the skies again in attempts to take advantage of the situation.

"**Nibitoryu (Two-tailed sword style)**"

"DESTROY!"

"STRIKE!"

"CANNON!

The ball of enhanced chakra shot towards Kyubi who sped into it until both Kyuubi and the attack disappeared.

Destroyman searched frantically for the bitch until he was knocked down. By the time Kyuubi collided with the Destroy Cannon, she carried the impacting mass of chakra and flung it into Destroyman's back.

Destroyman tried to activate his flight mechanism of his armor, but it blew up in static and sparks leaving a singe in his back, "Dammit, fucking whore!"

"And that will be your downfall," Kyuubi whispered in his ear.

"Wha-?"

*SKNNT*

"AHHRGH!"

Kyuubi pierced the Ake-Ouhi into his back, the chakra blade protruding right in the center of Destroyman's body, blood spurting out of his mouth.

"Don't cry like that, you're a killer aren't you," Kyuubi growled as Destroyman's mufflers blew up as well smoking.

"Heelllp," cried the assassin weakly.

She heard him, but pulled her head closer to Destroyman, holding the katana in place, wanting to hear that shivering voice again, begging for mercy, "What was that?"

"H-he-hellllllp," he cried once more.

"Say it again," Kyuubi ordered once more while reveling in the begging voice of his, but at the same time, feeling pretty insulted that a man like this one was begging her to spare him.

"Help me, please," the 7th assassin squeaked.

"You know, I find it pretty pathetic that a man such as you, a ranked assassin and a killer like my tenant is begging for his life," Kyuubi growled baring her canines, eliciting a whimper from Destroyman. "But since you freed me from Orochimaru's seal, I'll forgive you just this once. With those wounds you'll just die anyways if you don't find a medic quick," Kyuubi added, just ripping out the weapon making sure he feels it.

The dying assassin staggers as the weapon was pulled out of him, his wounds still bleeding profusely. Kyuubi struts away from him inwardly daring him to do something and give her an excuse to kill him.

When he was sure she was far enough away from him, a grin grew on his face while two barrels cocked from his nipples. But unfortunate for him, Kyuubi heard him, _'Retarded asshole,_' and channeled more chakra into the katana until it dug into the stone floor.

With a flip of his cape, Destroyman turns and fires projectiles from his nipple guns rapid fire, concentrating onto Kyuubi, cackling in triumph.

She wasn't worried though, she turned to her side, the lethal projectiles passing harmlessly around her. With just one pull from her sword arm, the blood red chakra blade climbed up towards Destroyman in a lengthening fissure, unawares of his imminent death.

Once the fissure reached to Destroyman, it just slid up and through the assassin who still grinned while his body split in a bloody mess, left and right dropping to their respective sides. All the while, the guns were still trying to shoot out any more ammunition with continuous cocking.

"Well safe to say he died with a smile on his face," Kyuubi quipped cutting off any excess chakra to Ake-Ouhi.

"Well, well, well, you gave us and your viewers quite a scare, Kyuubi," Tetsuyo's voice echoed behind her.

"Tetsuyo Uchikami, am I correct?" Kyuubi inquired turning around to face the contractor/wire fighter. "That is correct, I say this is the first time you and I meet directly face to face, despite you possessing Uzumaki-san" Tetsuyo confirmed. "Hai, I recall you from Naru-kun's and Kushina-chan's interactions with you," Kyuubi replied.

"I have to say, this is a first since Kushina-san being the first Jinchuriki in the UAA. But then again, none of the other assassins under our employment have someone like you that we know of," Tetsuyo explained.

"What is your purpose here contractor?" Kyuubi demanded. "Sorry, with you using Uzumaki's body, I'm used to a full conversation with him," the contractor answered before continuing, "Since Naruto-san isn't officially dead, it is his win, so when he wakes up, be sure to tell him that he is now 7th in rank. And out of curiosity, how is he considering the trauma he's been through in that fight?"

"Naru-kun is fine; multiple tails are being used to heal any other wounds internally and externally on his body," the demoness replied, "Currently he's resting in his mind allowing me to take control."

"Yes, we heard Orochimaru was within the village's vicinity," Tetsuyo replied back, "And from what you said in the fight, Naruto must have been in contact with the snake in the Forest itself."

"Any cases," Tetsuyo clapped his hands, "when Naruto comes back to the land of the living, inform him that he is now 7th in rank. It was a pleasure to meet you, and for now, I shall take my leave."

Once Tetsuyo was out of sight, she exhaled a breath and laid down, gently lying herself onto her back, '_That was too close. At least I finished it before the strain on Naru-kun's body reached to me. Fuck I hate this symbiosis._'

**-NMH-**

**ROOT HQ**

**-NMH-  
**

The Commander launched at Hanri, ignoring his wounds with control, and struck with his ninjato which Hanri dodged with twisting his body to let the blade slide down away from his body.

Connecting with that, he swung at Hanri vertically, which Hanri backed away with a back flip.

The other swordsman countered with a downward slash which was blocked, and followed up with a vertical 360 and swung up, knocking the blade away from the commander's hands.

The ROOT commander was far from defenseless though when he thrust his right arm at Hanri in such a close range that the swordsman was forced to twist his head to avoid the punch. As he dodged the punch, his vision slowed a bit watching the fist to see something shoot out of there.

Left, right, left, right, Hanri kept dodging until a right hook swung the commander's body vying for a back hand swing with his left that Hanri blocked with his forearm. Taking his chance, the commander shot his projectiles from his wrist launcher trained on his enemy's head.

The swordsman spun away, but not without being unscathed spotting a needle in the back of his palm. Quickly, he pulled it out of him. As he did, his body felt a little off, his vision semi-distorted, and his mind dizzy.

"That needle has a special poison coated on it. You mind will distort until it breaks, leaving you insane. Even in a small dose, it will spread at a fast pace," the commander informed him.

"Damn," Hanri cursed, starting to see psychedelic colors.

From seizure afflicting colorful flashes, it started to turn into black and white flashes. Hanri's training and discipline from his days in ROOT couldn't have prepared him from this as he felt his mind starting to crack in pain like an egg. He clutched his head and shouted in pain, dropping his Cross Saber, and screamed louder and louder until he couldn't hear anything.

From there, a white light had shown as his body shouting, collapsing to his knees, '_Is this the end? Is this the light to the afterlife?_'

It was then a voice was heard, a young girl's voice he hasn't heard in over five years, _**"Don't go! You have to win!"**_

'_That voice, I haven't heard that voice in so long._'

"_**Hanri-kun, please you haven't heard from me in so long. I finally got through to you. You can't die!"**_ the girl's voice cried.

_And she's right, I've just regained humanity, I can't die after receiving what I lost for so long,_' Hanri thought, his mind returning to the physical plane.

Hanri's body laid kneeling onto the steel floor, the ROOT commander holding his ninjato in his right. Grabbing the short blade with both hands this time, he raised the weapon above his head, aiming the tip at the back of Hanri's skull.

"Die."

Thrusting the blade down, the ninjato was aimed right at its target.

But it was intercepted, by a now bleeding hand, Hanri's hand stopped at the hand guard of the sword. "Impossible, the poison should have made you brain dead," the commander gasped, wide eyed behind his mask.

"I believe the word you're looking for is 'improbable'. As in the improbability of me having a little friend inside me," Hanri grunted, pushing the sword up, despite two chakra laden hands pushing down.

Grabbing his weapon that he dropped, Hanri twirled the Cross Saber in his free hand, the swordsman wrapped his arm around his body, under the right, activating his katana, one swing, and he dismembered both arms from the commander's body.

Tossing his katana up, he pulled out the ninjato out of his palm, and caught the saber. Another swing and the commander became limbless. The torso still in mid air, Hanri back flipped away, and aimed the tip, dead center, the guard sabers on his weapon increasing in size.

He dashed at high speed, Hanri passed through the ninja. Deactivating his weapon, Hanri holstered his weapon to a pouch of the size of his un-activated weapon on his belt.

Once holstered, the commander's body split into four in a bloody spurting death.

Exhaustion caught up to Hanri, soon blacking out of consciousness. Only to be caught by the female ninja from earlier. _"Queen, the explosives are ready, and the children are evacuated,_"her earpiece transmitted as she pulled off her black mask, revealing one Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. "Roger that, I'm evacuating right now," Kushina replied reaching under her arm guard to touch a seal under it. And in a red flash, she and Hanri was gone and landing into the Namikaze estates, currently uninhabited.

Placing the boy onto a spare bed, she noticed the wound Hanri received earlier; it seared up and healed without a scar.

'_Interesting,_' she thought. Kushina scanned his chakra coils, placing her hands on both sides of his head. She found something that shocked her to the core, "He has Kyuubi-chan's chakra; she passed her chakra to him. But that's impossible; the only way that would happen is if he was… my… child."

In frustration, she pounded her fist into the floorboards breaking through tears escaping from her eyes, "Dammit, damn you Madara, damn you Danzo. Beacause of you two, I missed so much. Naruto-chan beaten by those he protects, and my other son whom I don't even know, Danzo took him away from me. Kami, I must be a terrible mother."

Inside Hanri's mind, the scenery was merely a vast flower garden, a creek flowing in a stream. His head lay on the lap of a ten-year old girl. Golden blonde fox-ears adorned on her head, matching with the hair upon her. Behind her were two golden fox tails tipped white, wearing nothing but a white gown. All in all, it was a small loli kitsune girl.

And all she did, was stroke his cheek and his brown hair while he rested, cooing into his ear as her tails wrapped around his neck like a scarf.

"Hanri-kun"

* * *

Ahh, another chapter down. Next up, the prelims in a two day time skip. And with Hanri is his version of Mimmy. Whether she's good or evil well we'll see.

Sorry about the long update, but I pulled up a new crossover for those who didn't add me on their Author Alerts called Vandread: Requiescat en Pace.

Also check out my profile for some crossover challenges I thought up. And note, not all of them are Naruto crossovers.

Well, till next time guys

~Cross177


	11. New reboot later in the week, plz read

Hey guys, sorry for no update, I was looking at this for a while now and I've gotta say I'm drawing a blank. Now that's not to say that I'm giving up, but with other fic ideas popping up in my head everyday, I might be going in a new direction with this fanfic. A recent commenter gave me message that I was too sloppy in my work. Which I hafta say he's right. Like I said, this isn't dead, it's more of a reboot.

And with this reboot we you can expect:

New begginnings

Smaller pairings (its gonna be a threesome rather than a blown out harem). If you can guess, you get a cookie.

Better material (hopefully, still keeping the Snakes on a Plane reference)

And of course more stabby stabby slicey dicey.

And like I have said before I have other fanfics in progress, my Saints Row Black Lagoon xover (promptly named "The Saint in the Lagoon"), Final Fantasy X and Devil May Cry xover (still don't have a catchy title), and the second chapter to "Vandread: Requiescat en Pace". So I'll set up a new chapter signalling the first chapter of the reboot is done by the next week after that, the reboot will take over where this story left off.

Don't hate me please, I know a lot of you like this.

~Cross177

P.S.: If anyone is a good artist, can someone make a cover for this fic. Multiple people can try but the best would be put up here. My main viewing fanpic site is on Deviant Art. So PM from here or DA (whichever is easier) and we'll see from there. But remember, this is completely optional. I'm only throwing this out there because of that new book cover feature FFN put up. Its a nice touch.


End file.
